TUAOA: Legend of Namikaze
by adngo714
Summary: AU. Rated M. The sequel to Legend of Uzumaki. Naruto's encounters with the Akatsuki. Crossover chapters between Neokenshin's The Bijuu Wars are part of the main storyline, not fillers. Please read and review. The final chapter has been uploaded. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 1-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves_

(Reposted 9/2/11)_  
_

* * *

It has been over three years since Naruto left, and the special guest that Link spotted had left the previous day. Her identity was none other then the Princess of Hyrule herself, Zelda-hime! Zelda's archery skill was legendary and she had an accuracy of over 100 percent, no matter the weather conditions Her arrows can strike her foe even while being diverted by wind. Also, her arrows are powerful enough to blow away surrounding enemies. It was because of her accuracy that she was challenged by Tenten.

Tenten is the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha. She was proficient in any and all weapon's handled by her, and she had never missed her target. Her record impressed Princess Zelda, but in an archery match with her, Zelda showed 100% accuracy even while the winds were deflecting her arrows while Tenten had 99.9% accuracy because of the wind currents. She begrudgingly called Zelda "The Superior Archer" and left to rejoin her team...

Thanks to Zelda's tutelage, Hinata now has the same 100% accuracy as Zelda, and thanks to her _**Byakugan**_**,** she could aim in a near 360 degree radius.

Also, during the three year absence, Hinata became the official apprentice of Tsunade. So in addition to her archery skills, Hinata learned some medical ninjutsu. In fact, all of the kunoichi of the Konoha 11 were offered med nin training. Tenten learned some basic first aid, but Sakura and Ino became great medical ninja's, ranked the two second best medical ninja. Hinata claimed the number one rank, excluding Tsunade and Shizune.

Regardless, Hinata was waiting for Naruto. Naruto, according to her teammate Shino, was taking her on a date as soon as he got back, so you can tell why Hinata was excited. She didn't have to wait long, because thanks to her _**Byakugan**__,_ she saw that Naruto was nearing the gate, about 100 yards away. Hinata's _**Byakugan**_ range, due to her training, has increased exponentially, exceeding over a mile, while Neji's _**Byakugan**_ range had surpassed hers in distance, but not in clarity.

* * *

As Naruto drew closer to the gate, accompanied by Jiraiya, his thoughts wandered to his friends, and how much they have grown since he left, over three years ago. Naruto's kenjutsu skills with Teikiatsu have grown exponentially, thanks to a scroll he found, detailing lost sword arts. He has even mastered some of the lost sword arts, known as Tokugi, and he has even started to master Higi and Ougi, the more advanced sword arts. (A/N the three sword arts are from Tales of Symphonia, which I do not own, although I possess Tales of Symphonia and its sequel, Dawn of the New World. The skills are borrowed from Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurian,/Zelos Wilder, and Emil Castagnier)

Suddenly, an image of Hinata passes through his mind.

'Hinata-chan? Why am I thinking of her?'

'**Baka…you were planning on taking her out on a date as soon as you got back!'**

'Oh crap! I completely forgot!'

'**Why does that not surprise me?' **Thought Kyuubi, as Naruto approached the gate.

"I'm back!" Said Naruto as he arrived at the gate, after the two Chunin guards let him pass.

"Naruto-kun…welcome back." Said the shy Hinata, even though she was aware that her love was taking her on a date.

"Naruto," said Jiraiya. "I'm going to go and alert Tsunade that we are back. Have a nice date!" He said, before employing _**Shunshin no Jutsu,**_ presumably to the Hokage Tower.

"Hinata! Well I have promised you to take you out on a date…but I am hungry. Can we postpone it?"

"Why don't you take me to have lunch with you, especially since I haven't eaten yet."

"Why didn't I think of that? Sure, I'll take you to Ichiraku."

* * *

Tsunade was taking a nap. She sure wasn't expecting Jiraiya to show up, but he did.

Jiraiya cautiously awoke her. The ANBU guarding her door warned him not to wake her up without some percautions. Jiraiya had a _**Shadow Clone**_ wake her up. The _**Shadow Clone**_ was dispelled moments later due to a haymaker from Tsunade.

"Jiraiya?" Croaked Tsunade sleepily, before rubbing her eyes to fully perceive what was directly in front of her.

"You're late." Said Tsunade sarcastically, before clearing her throat and saying, "Welcome back."

* * *

After debriefing Tsunade, she summoned Naruto, who arrived in a flash.

"Naruto, since the day is almost over, why don't you get reacquainted with the rest of the Konoha Eleven and come here tomorrow around 11:00. Even though Jiraiya gave me an approximate skill level, I still need to test you to give you a rank."  
"OK, see you tomorrow, baa-chan."

"For the last time, DON'T CALL ME OLD!"

* * *

The next day, at 11:30, Naruto was at the Chunin exam arena, for Tsunade's test. Everyone in the Konoha Eleven was present, along with the Konohamaru Corps, Iruka-sensei, some Jonin, Shizune, and of course, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto noticed that his sensei wasn't present, which disappointed him a bit.

"OK, THE TEST TO DETERMINE UZUMAKI NARUTO'S NEW RANKING SHALL NOW BEGIN!" Spoke Tsunade, amplifying her voice with a jutsu.

A Chunin and a Jonin appeared in the arena, but the Jonin had a cloak on that hooded his head, so Naruto couldn't identify him.

"Now," Said Chunin Nara Shikamaru in a bored tone of voice. "This will be exactly like the Chunin Exams, Naruto. The same rules apply. Fighters ready?"

Naruto unsheathed Teikiatsu, while his masked opponent revealed himself to be his sensei, and he pulled out the Master Sword. With a nod from both of them, Shikamaru began the match.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Jonin-sensei Link, The Hero of Hyrule. Let's get ready to rumble! Hajime!" Shikamaru said, as a bell was struck and he leapt back.

"I've grown stronger, sensei." Said Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to this Naruto…show me whatcha got!" Said Link.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto started the match with his signature jutsu, and created ten clones, before each of them surrounded Link and swung their blades forth.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto unleashed his attack from multiple angles.

"_GREAT SPIN!"_ Link said, as he manipulated some wind chakra and spun, creating a _**Hakke Shou Kaiten**_like effect. The wind followed his spin, dispelling all of Naruto's clones.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_ Said Naruto, employing some of his new sword skills and sending a shockwave of red chakra at Link, who jumped over it.

"Is that all? How pathetic." Taunted Link.

"Not by a long shot." Said Naruto, before appearing in front of Link in the blink of an eye.

'FAST!' Thought Link.

"_**Sword Rain!"**_ Naruto said as he thrusted Teikiatsu to Link, stabbing him multiple times.

"_**Spiraling Thrust**_**_!"_** Finished Naruto as he spiraled his final thrust, knocking Link back.

"Impressive Naruto…that actually hurt. Now allow me." Said Link, as he charged his blade with chakra.

"_Jump Strike!"_ Link called out as he leapt toward Naruto and slammed his blade into the ground, creating a tremor that knocked Naruto off his feet. Naruto quickly got back on his feet.

"That's it!" Screamed Naruto, before grabbing the hilt of Teikiatsu with both of his hands, and jumped into the air while spinning, reminiscent of Sonic's Spin Attack, and headed toward Link.

**"_Tempest Stike!" _**

Link was too surprised to guard or dodge properly, and got slashed vertically across his body as Naruto spun over him. After Link recovered, he once again spun to throw Naruto off of him.

"_Spin attack!"_

Naruto was flung into the air and slammed into the ground. After recovering, Naruto ran at Link, who was ready to counter. Naruto jumped.

As Teikiatsu descended, Link leapt to the side, than behind the unguarded back of Naruto, then he slashed him in the back. Naruto let out an anguished yell of pain, before countering.

"_**Tiger Blade!"**_ Naruto spun around on his heel and knocked Link into the air. Naruto followed and continued to strike. Link couldn't do anything to counter until he landed. When he managed to get back on his feet, he pulled a boomerang out of his back pouch and threw it.

"_Gale Boomerang!"_

What followed the boomerang was a cyclone of wind currents. Naruto was caught in it and damaged. The boomerang and the cyclone went back to Link…with Naruto trapped in the cyclone! Link attacked the prone form of Naruto, who used _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_to replace himself with a log…which had an explosive note attached to it. Naruto quickly praised the holy log, before the explosion threw Link back first into a tree. Naruto appeared in front of Link with Teikiatsu sheathed and a spiraling orb of chakra in the palm of his right hand.

"This will finish it! _**Rasengan!"**_

Link yelled in pain before replacing himself with a log using _**Kawarami no Jutsu.**_ The surprised Naruto turned around, only to be met by Link.

"_Triforce SLASH!"_ Naruto was caught by Link's all powerful sword combo, and flew back with multiple sword wounds.

"Mortal Draw!" Link quickly spun and delivered a powerful slashing movement, which left Naruto with a deep sword wound. Naruto collapsed to his knees, panting. Abandoning his sword and leaving it sheathed, Naruto stood up and threw multiple shuriken and sealed.

"_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_(Shuriken Shadow Clone) The few shuriken that Naruto threw quickly multiplied, and became at least a half dozen.

Link held out his shield to guard, and the shuriken were stopped.

"It's not perfected yet…but my next Jutsu will finish this!" Whispered Naruto. Thanks to Teikiatsu, Naruto's wind control was boosted. Naruto made two shadow clones and the first one began spiraling chakra into the palm of Naruto's hand. Before the familiar jutsu could be completed, the second shadow clone manipulated wind chakra into it.

"_**Futon: Rasengan!" **_(Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)Naruto said as he sprinted toward Link. Link was worried about the jutsu. Naruto made a _**Rasengan**__,_ but manipulated some wind chakra into it. From personal experience, Link knew that manipulating and adding wind chakra can strengthen any attack. Link knew that his shield would be easily pierced, so Link countered with his current most powerful attack, and met Naruto's attack head on.

"_Triforce Slash!"_

The two powerful techniques met head on, and both participants were blown back into a wall. Both fighters weakly got to their feet, but both fell down.

"Both Uzumaki Naruto and Link are unable to battle. Therefore, this match ends in a draw!" Declared Shikamaru as he rung the bell.

Both Naruto and Link got to their feet, supporting each other.

"That was a good match, Naruto. I look forward to the completed _**Futon: Rasengan**__."_ Said Link.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Began Tsunade. "You have shown great strength. After some consideration, you have been promoted to Chunin rank. Congratulations. Please meet me in my office tomorrow morning for your Chunin vest."

The Konoha 11 congratulated him, and then left. Hinata hung back, so Naruto offered to take her out for a dinner date, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was at Tsunade's office, bright and early. Naruto was just about to receive his vest, when a Chunin arrived with a message from Suna.

"Naruto, the new Kazekage, Gaara, has been kidnapped by Akatsuki."

"NANI?"

"Naruto, you and your former team 7 will go to Suna, then you'll all track down Akatsuki's base. Once the base has been located, team Gai will be sent out to assist you."

"Understood. Once we pack, we'll leave."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Team 7 aka Team Link are off to confront Akatsuki and rescue Gaara. How will the team fare against Akatsuki? Stay tuned. Read and review. Laterz


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 2-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu talking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

* * *

It has been over twenty four hours since the team formally known as team 7 (Now called Team Link) had left Konoha after learning that Gaara, the Jinchūriki of Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki and the current Kazekage was kidnapped. During their journey to Suna, they encountered Temari, the sister of the current Kazekage. She had no knowledge of Gaara's kidnapping, so she was wondering why the hell Team Link were off to Suna. Naruto explained why, and Temari joined them on their journey to Suna and their attempt to locate the Akatsuki base.

* * *

After arriving in Suna, Temari received an urgent message from the hospital. Kankuro, who went off by himself trying to rescue Gaara, was in the hospital badly poisoned. She and the rest of Team Link rushed into the hospital. In Kankuro's room, Temari encountered someone who hadn't been seen for a long time.

"Chiyo-sama? Why are you here?" Asked Temari.

"Your brother is the victim of a new poison never seen before. As the poison's expert here in Suna, I have come to see what I can do about the poisoning."

After a few minutes of examining Kankuro, Chiyo-baa-sama (A/N what she is known as in Suna) came to a conclusion.

"This poison is more advanced then any I have seen before. Based on what I can determine, it kills the poisoned one within three days. There is only one hope…Tsunade." 'Though I hate to admit it…'

"Tsunade-sensei? I am her apprentice." Said Hinata.

"Really? Can you see what you can do about this unknown poison?" Said Chiyo somewhat bitter.

Hinata examines the wound on Kankuro, activating her _**Byakugan**_ in the process.

"This poison…it's different from what I usually encounter…but thanks to Tsunade's training, with time I can heal it."

* * *

Within the next hour, Hinata removed the poison and administered a self made antidote.

"Kankuro, are you feeling better?" Asked Hinata.

"Much…listen…call your team and my sister here…"

* * *

Kankuro detailed all that he knew about the two members of Akatsuki that kidnapped Gaara. "One of the two was named Deidara, a man with a long bang covering his left eye," began Kankuro. "He is a nuke ninja from Iwagakure, and he specializes in what he calls art., which is really highly explosive clay that he can mold into various shapes and sizes. But he has a glaring weakness…all of his jutsu seem to rely on his supply of clay so if he ever runs out, then he will be vulnerable. The other one Chiyo-baa-sama should know more then I do…his name is Sasori."

"Sa…Sasori?"

"Hey, Chiyo-baa-sama, what do you know about Sasori?" Asked Naruto.

"He's my grandson…"

"Nani?" Were the unanimous outcries from everyone, except Kankuro, Temari, and obviously Chiyo.

"There is no time to waste…if he is involved…then we must go and find the Akatsuki!"

"Follow my trail…marked by discarded puppet parts…it leads to the general location of their base, where they have taken Gaara." Said Kankuro, before exhaustion claimed him and he nodded off.

"Listen…if my grandson, Sasori of the Red Sand, is involved, then I'm going with you. No questions asked."

Team Link started to think about the fifty-three year old Godaime, Tsunade, and how even though she was not in her prime, she was still very powerful.

"OK, Chiyo-baa-sama. If this is what you wish…" Said Link, before the five left Suna to persue the Akatsuki.

* * *

About forty eight hours later, and the team came across a huge boulder. They had previously sent a message to Konoha, and team Gai was sent out to assist. They met up twenty four hours ago.

"This looks like…a 5 prong seal of sorts." Said Gai. "Which means…that there are five of these seals around here. Neji, Hinata, work together to locate four of the five seals. They must all be removed at the exact same time in order for this final seal here to break."

Within five minutes, the seals had been located, and team Gai went to the four seals around the area, while Link stood ready at the final seal, with Naruto forming a _**Rasengan…**_

"Everybody at the seals yet?" Asked Gai over a radio transmitter.

"Hai." Said Rock Lee.

"I'm ready." Said Hyuuga Neji.

"I'm in position." Said Tenten.

"Ready whenever you are." Said Link.

"On the count of three…we'll remove these seals." Said Gai. "Three…two…one…NOW!"

Simultaneously, the five seals were removed, and Team Link, accompanied by Chiyo-baa-sama, were granted entrance into the base, after Naruto slammed an _**Odama Rasengan**_ (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) to shatter the boulder. However, Team Gai wasn't admitted, for they were ambushed.

"What kind of shinobi has dark skin?" Asked Lee as he faced a dark version of himself.

"Someone from the dark…' Said a dark version of Gai as the original Gai was dodging like mad.

"What…is this?" Said Tenten as she sidestepped a kunai from her dark half.

"It's like looking in a mirror…" Said Neji as he evaded his dark half.

* * *

"We're too late…Gaara is…" Started Naruto.

"Dead." Said Deidara, before retreating, followed by an enraged Naruto and Shino.

"Did you think that I forgot about you?" Said Sasori, as he gestured into the shadows for a Dark Link to come out…

"Again?" Link said as he quickly armed and defended himself from his dark side. The Dark Link led Link to a plateau, leaving Hinata and Chiyo by themselves, facing Sasori, Chiyo's grandson.

* * *

Naruto and Shino were chasing Deidara, who kept flying away.

"Do you have a plan of action, Naruto?" Asked Shino.

"I never plan a battle. Normally I just wing it. No matter what, we must rescue Gaara!"

"Understood. I will do my best to assist you in rescuing Kazekage-sama."

"Arigatou, Shino-san."

The two konoha shinobi sped up.

* * *

Both Link and his dark half were fighting in the plateau. Both were evenly matched in skill.

'This Dark Link…he is much more powerful then the last one I fought…although I am also more powerful…' Thought Link as he blocked an attack from his dark counterpart wwith his shield. The backlash stunned Dark Link long enough for Link to unleash an attack.

"_Back Slice!"_ Link said as he rolled behind dark Link and spiraled upward. Dark Link grunted in pain, but then countered by spinning.

"_Spin Attack!"_ Link was knocked back into a tree on the perimeter of the plateau. Recovering, Link charged his blade with wind chakra, and swung forward.

"Many thanks to Naruto for this attack…_Razor Wind!"_

The arc of focused wind chakra narrowly missed as Dark Link dodge rolled to the side.

"_Jump Strike!"_

Dark Link couldn't defend himself in time and was hit in the head. When Dark Link recovered, he was met with his counterpart, who sliced away before shield thrusting forward to knock Dark Link back. Link retrieved his bow, nocked some bomb arrows and shot it, but Dark Link blocked with his shield.

'I'll have to get that shield away from him…'

"_Claw Shot!"_

Dark Link attempted to block, but the chain retracted the shield.

"Now this is more like it!" Said Link as he prepared to unleash his most powerful attack.

"_Triforce Slash!"_

* * *

Chiyo and Hinata were facing Sasori in what's left of the dungeon.

"Hinata, you are a Hyuuga right?" Asked Chiyo.

"Hai, why do you ask?" Replied Hinata.

"Sasori is a puppeteer." Said Chiyo.

"Ah I see…"

'Uh oh, never thought that I'd be facing a Hyuuga in battle…' Worriedly thought Sasori as he considered his position. A Hyuuga member was a puppeteer's worst enemy, since they could easily cut through a chakra string. Things didn't look good at all. He had no chance in hell for victory. He could only retreat.

'If he really is a puppeteer, then my _**Juken**_ or my _**Juken **__arrows_ should be able to cut right through them….this is good.' Thought Hinata, before smirking, making Sasori cringe in fear, and making him doubtful that he could escape in time.

"Chiyo, let's do this!" Confidently said Hinata, making Chiyo smile with confidence.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but next chapter shall finally reveal Shino's weapon from Link's arsenal. It may have been revealed in the prequel. Also, an OC shall be introduced next chapter. Reand and review. Laterz


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 3-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

___Link's moves..._

(Reposterd 9/2/111)**  
**

XxX

Shino revealed his new weapon to Naruto. It was a shield boomerang, more advanced and sharper then his previous one.

"Good, now let's bring him down!" Said Naruto while unsheathing Teikiatsu.

"_**Sonic Wind!"**_ Naruto says as he swings his sword in an arc to send sharp wind chakra speeding toward Deidara.

The wind currents were suddenly faster, and Deidara wisely dived sideways on his clay bird.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Said Deidara.

"Oh I plan to…try to dodge this! _**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto shouts as his sword is surrounded by wind and fire, before he waves it forward in an arc to create a fiery tornado. The burning wind blades surrounded and attacked Deidara all at once in an omni directional attack.

Deidara was cut up badly by burning wind blades, and he spiraled down.

"I'M GONNA CRASH!" Deidara comically yelled.

"Just kidding." Said Deidara as he dived toward the ground, before quickly ascending.

Shino threw his shield boomerang at Deidara. The sharpness of Shino's boomerang enabled it to easily cut through most alloys. Deidara countered by throwing one of his clay birds, but it got sliced up easily. It continued its flight path, and cut off Deidara's lower arm, leaving a stump.

"_**Tempest Strike!"**_ Said Naruto, as he somersaults into the air and became a spinning saw blade. He leapt over Deidara, and cut off one of the wings of his clay bird. The other wing got cut off by the sharpened Shield Boomerang, causing Deidara to lose control of his flight, and rapidly torpedo into the ground, where he crashed, headfirst, into the ground, knocking him unconscious, and having a stump where his arm was. Gaara fell just as quickly, but Naruto caught him before he landed.

"We have rescued the Kazekage…so let us go back and check on our teammate." Said Shino.

Naruto held Gaara's unconscious body and followed Shino.

* * *

Sasori was thinking of ways to escape, but Hinata wouldn't have it. She nocked a _**Juken**__ arrow_ on her Amatsu Senshu, and fired it. The arrow had deadly accuracy, but Sasori deflected it with his tail.

"Nice try, little girl…" Said Sasori, taunting her.

"I wouldn't tease her like that…after all, the arrows coming back!" Said Chiyo.

"What?" Shouted Sasori, only to turn around and notice the chakra string guiding the arrow.

Sasori runs from the homing arrow, leaving Chiyo and Hinata laughing their asses off.

"You'll pay for this!" Said Sasori, as the arrow destroys his chosen puppet, Hiruko, only to reveal that Sasori was a living puppet!

"What?" Said a shocked Hinata.

"Sasori…the rumors about you are true…you have turned yourself into a puppet!"

"Yes, grandmother…now witness my greatest puppet!" Said Sasori as he revealed his next puppet.

"Oh my….that's the Third Kazekage!"

While Sasori was bragging about the origins of that puppet, Hinata already severed several of Sasori's chakra strings.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Yelled Hinata.

'I'll have to dispose of that Hyuuga…' Thought Sasori, before he tried to use his puppet, only to find that his chakra strings were severed.

* * *

Sometime after Sasori threatened Hinata, his grand puppet was destroyed, but Hinata was rendered immobile and unconscious. Soon after, Chiyo released some of her own puppets.

"_**Shiro Higi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū.**__" _(White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu)

"Ten puppets? Well my puppets are superior to yours! They are feared for demolishing an entire country!" Sasori bragged as he released his puppets.

"_**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen." **_(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)

"Your puppets are fearsome indeed, and they far outnumber my own, but this particular collection of puppets...was designed to work together!" And so began the Royal Rumble between the puppets. Since Chiyo's puppets worked together so well, at first they fared far better, but the sheer number of puppets controlled by Sasori overwhelmed her, and in the end, only one puppet controlled by Chiyo was left, while Sasori had ten remaining. By this time, Hinata had regained consciousness, and proceeded to launch multiple _**Juken**__ arrows,_ one after another, until Sasori's ten puppets were immobilized. Sasori had no more puppets left, and Chiyo brought out two puppets of Sasori's creation, puppets resembling his mother and father. Armed with a seal to prevent Sasori from using his chakra, the two puppets ended it by hugging their son, a position that Sasori always longed for. Before Sasori died, he gestured for the Hyuuga to approach.

"I have a spy within Orochimaru's ranks…he was to meet me in ten days at the Bridge of Heaven…go there in ten days." And with that, Sasori dies in the loving embrace of his parents.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's meet up with Naruto." Said Chiyo.

* * *

Link had almost finished off his dark side, but was too exhausted to finish it. The dark Link took advantage and attempted to stab Link through the chest and his heart.

'Is this…the end?'

Suddenly, Dark Link's blade was prevented from killing Link with another sword.

'Naruto?' Thought Link as he looked up…only to see that it wasn't Naruto.

"Who are you?" Asked Link as he got up.

"Names aren't important right now. Wait till we beat him and then I'll introduce myself."

"Fine…this battle is just about over anyway." Said Link before he crouched and sweep kick the other Link off his feet.

"_Ending Blow!"_ Link said as he leapt up and drove his blade into the heart of his opponent, finishing him off.

"Now that that's done…my name is Link, master swordsman and the Hero of Hyrule."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Said the stranger as the cloth wrapped around the hilt of his blade wrapped around his sword like an impromptu sheath before strapping it to his back.

"My name is Kenshin…I came to be known as Uzumaki Kenshin the Wandering Swordsman, after my home village was wiped out."

"Uzumaki? Are you related to Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Naruto? He's my cousin. I'm the nephew of his mother. We have never met."

"Come on, let's rendezvous with Naruto." Said Link.

(A/N Uzumaki Kenshin is based off of Neokenshin, in case it wasn't obvious. He wears a long white sleeveless coat featuring shoulder pads and baring the Uzumaki Clan Crest on the back. Besides the coat, he is wearing all black including black combat boots. (Basically Seto Kaiba's Battle City Uniform) His sword is strapped to his back and the hilt sticks out from behind his left shoulder.)

* * *

The entire group met a couple of miles from Suna's entrance. Team Gai was battered and bruised, but they had no fatal injuries. Team Link made it back with minor injuries. Gaara, who had been retrieved, lay at Naruto's feet, and Chiyo was facing him.

"Hey, where's Link-sensei?" Asked Naruto, before Link appeared accompanied by another swordsman.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"We've never had the chance to meet…I am your cousin, your mother's nephew, Uzumaki Kenshin."

"Co-cousin?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

"Hai."

"Well," Interrupted Link. "This is all well and good, but the Kazekage is dead."

"Not if I can help it." Said Chiyo, before placing her hands on Gaara.

"_**Kishō Tensei."**_ (Ones Own Life Reincarnation) Said Chiyo as a blue glow surrounded her hands. Chiyo didn't have enough chakra to sustain this technique, so Naruto offered his. Together, at the cost of Chiyo's life, Gaara was revived.

* * *

Team Gai and Team Link made it back to Konoha. After they turned in their report, Hinata and Shino stayed back to tell Tsunade about Sasori's last words. Naruto wanted to spend some more time with his cousin.

* * *

Naruto and Kenshin found themselves in training field 7.

In an unspoken agreement, both drew out their sword.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Kenshin. Teikiatsu vs…" Said Naruto.

"Zangetsu."

At once, both fighters rushed at each other.

"_**Super Sonic Wind!"**_ Yelled Naruto, as a blade of wind was swung out of Teikiatsu.

"Getsuga," said Kenshin, as he concentrated chakra into his blade. "Tenshō!" Roared Kenshin as he swung his blade in an arc, canceling out Naruto's _**Super Sonic Wind**_ with a blue arc of energy shaped like a wave.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_ Naruto said, as he launched a ground shockwave toward Kenshin, who leapt over it while spinning in mid air.

"_**Heavenly Tempest!"**_

Naruto noticed that the _**Heavenly Tempest**_ was similar to his own _**Tempest Strike,**_ but more powerful, so Naruto dodged rolled to the right. Springing up, he uses a Jutsu.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Kenshin countered the Jutsu by spinning in the reverse direction.

Just as Naruto and Kenshin were about to collide, they were interrupted by an ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned to the Hokage's office."

* * *

Kenshin wanted to explore, so Naruto left a shadow clone with him while he went to see Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasori has revealed something important before he died. Apparently, Sasori had a spy, and they were to meet at the Bridge of Heaven in a weeks time. Since your sensei is currently out on a mission, I'm sending someone else. Tenzo will accompany you three while you meet the spy. "

"Understood." Said Shino, the unofficial leader of the squad should Link be absent.

"Tenzo," said the Hokage. "Remove your mask. From now on, your code-name will be Yamato."

"Hai."


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 4-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

_(Reposted 9/2/11)  
_

* * *

Team Link, accompanied by Yamato because Link was on another mission, were making their way to the Bridge of Heaven to meet the undercover spy that Sasori mentioned.

"We have arrived, though it seems like we got here early. Let's wait until our spy shows himself." Said Yamato.

Five minutes later, and a cloaked figure appeared on the bridge.

"It's time…_**Mokuton: Henge no Jutsu!" **_(Wood release: Transformation)_**  
**_

"Well, how do I look?" Asked the transformed Yamato in a high pitch voice, completely unlike Sasori's real voice.

"You certainly look like Sasori, but your voice is a bit off. It's too high pitched. His voice is deeper." Said Hinata, as Yamato attempted to deepen his voice.

As Yamato's pitch got slightly lower, Hinata signaled Yamato when it was right.

"Okay," Said the disguised Yamato in a perfect impersonation of Sasori, as he crawled forth in the body of Hiroko. "Don't come in unless I signal otherwise." They all nodded, and vanished.

"Greetings." Said Sasori.

"It's been a long time. Ten years in fact, Sasori-sama." Said the spy as he revealed himself as Kabuto.

"You have…information for me yes?"

"Hai. Orochimaru has weakened. It will be another few months before he takes over a new body."

'Interesting, so now would be the time to strike.' "I see. By the way, whose body is he taking over?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see…" Said Sasori as he suddenly drew out a kunai.

"Well well well, it certainly has been a while." Said Orochimaru, as Kabuto leaped to join Sasori.

"Thank you Sasori-sama. If you hadn't drawn your kunai, I never would have escaped in time." Said Kabuto.

"So you would betray me?" Asked Orochimaru.

Kabuto's answer was a chakra scalpel, before he turned around and attempted to behead Sasori. The surprised Yamato leapt back, out of his destroyed shell.

"You have no hope of beating us, even if you call out your Genin cell." Said Orochimaru.

Yamato signaled, and the three members of team Link came out, armed with their weaponry.

"Interesting…come." Taunted Orochimaru as Naruto jumped at him. Kabuto was busy fighting Yamato with his strange wood release ninjutsu that only the Shodaime was able to use, Hyuuga Hinata with her _**Juken **__arrows,_ and Aburame Shino, with his shield boomerang.

'Wait a minute…Orochimaru-sama once experimented with the Shodaime's DNA and infused it in sixty infants. Could he be…the sole survivor of that experiment?' Thought Kabuto.

* * *

"It's time for a new jutsu inspired by my sensei!" Yelled Naruto as he made a hand sign.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Said Naruto as a single shadow clone appeared out of sight.

"Shadow clones? But you didn't even manage to make one! But this should be expected for a Genin like you!" Taunted Orochimaru, unaware that the shadow clone made was sealing for a jutsu.

"I'm a Chunin, and don't underestimate me!" Said Naruto as he ran forward with his sword ready.

"So predictable." Said Orochimaru as he leapt back…only to find that his feet were stuck. Looking down, he saw that his feet were grabbed by a pair of hands.

"_**Futon: Yaiba Kagai!" **_(Wind Release: Blade Assault.) (Incomplete)

Orochimaru was trapped, as Naruto released an onslaught of sword strikes and slashes, before leaping back.

"_**Bunshin Daibakuha!"**_ (Clone Great Explosion) The underground shadow clone emerged and restrained Orochimaru before exploding at point blank range, leaving Orochimaru with a level one burn on his body.

"That's it!" Said Orochimaru before he opened his mouth wide and regurgitated himself, creating a whole new body. He opened his mouth once more for a snake to protrude from his mouth. The snake regurgitated a sword, which Orochimaru grabbed.

"My Kusanagi no Tsurugi is more then a match for your Teikiatsu."

"We'll see…_**Demon Fang!**_**"** Naruto said, as he slammed his blade into the ground for a shockwave of red chakra to travel to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru leapt into the air, and swung his blade. It stretched till it was long enough to cut Naruto vertically.

"_**Tiger Blade!**_**"** Naruto said as he jumped up and parried Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"_**Demon Wave!"**_ (A/N The upgraded version of Super Sonic Wave)

At the peak of Naruto's jump, an aerial _**Demon Fang**_ traversed through the air straight to Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked it with his sword, before his other arm extended.

"_**Sen'eijashu." **_(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Orochimaru punched forwardfor a multitude of poisonous snakes to stretch and attempt to bite Naruto.

Naruto landed on the floor. _**"Fierce Demon Fang!"**_

Naruto said as he slammed his blade into the ground for a wider and larger shockwave to burn out the snakes.

"_**Tempest Strike!"**_ Naruto says while somersaulting in the air with a spinning slash. Orochimaru parried the spinning slash by cutting Naruto in half, only for Naruto to disperse.

'A Shadow Clone? Then where?' Thought Orochimaru before Naruto reappeared in front of him.

"_**Futon: Rasengan!"**_ Naruto declares, as a wind enhanced spiraling sphere of chakra was droven into Orochimaru's gut.

Orochimaru melted.

'_**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu?' **_(Mud Clone Jutsu)

Orochimaru reappeared with a spiral mark on his chest.

"Ku ku ku…you are very strong, but Sasuke is far more powerful…the time is approaching…till we meet again." With that, Orochimaru body flickered away. Kabuto disappeared as well.

"When next we meet Orochimaru, I'll kill you." 'I managed to mortally wound him, but I have to get stronger…starting with perfecting that jutsu…'

* * *

While the company was gone, Tsunade wanted to find and eliminate Akatsuki. She sent out twenty teams to scour the whole of fire country. One of those teams found evidence of very recent Akatsuki activity. The team consisted of four people, Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Asuma's friend, Chiriku had been killed by two members of Akatsuki. Enraged, the team went after them, calling in a nearby team for reinforcements, the reinforcements consisting of four people, Namiashi Raido, Yamashiro Aoba, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Asuma's group was rapidly approaching the two members.

* * *

Uzumaki Kenshin was eating at Ichiraku's, when he suddenly stopped eating.

'This feeling…the sister blade of Teikiatsu…can it be? This needs investigating.'

Paying for his food, Kenshin prepared to seek out Teikiatsu's sister blade, a blade known as Taifuukire...

* * *

Asuma's team had finally cornered the Akatsuki duo. One of the two figures had a hilt of something attached to his back and a scratched head band with three slanted parallel lines with a line going through all three around his neck. He had short pale silver hair combed back with distinctive red wine eyes. The other figure had a scratched headband from the hidden waterfall village tied as a bandana around his head, and was wearing something gray. Both were garbed in the robe of Akatsuki, black with red clouds. The two were walking along till they were ambushed.

"Sarutobi Asuma? Now he will fetch quite a nice sum of money."

"How do you know my name?" Asked Asuma.

"I'm a bounty hunter, and you're in my book, former member of The Twelve Ninja Guardians, Sarutobi Asuma!"

"Who are you then?"

"Ah allow me to introduce…Hidan, practitioner of the Jashin faith, and myself, Kakuzu."

"Hidan and Kakuzu? For killing my friend, Chiriku, you will die here today!"

"As if…you can try, but you'll never kill me!" Said Hidan, before he pulled out…a triple-bladed scythe.

"Prepare to die!" Yelled Hidan, as he swung at Asuma. Asuma back stepped to dodge the blades, and pulled out his two trench knives. The two knives were enhanced with wind chakra, extending the ranger of his two knives. Asuma and Hidan began clashing their blades. Asuma caused Hidan to bleed, but he continued to fight like his injuries weren't even there. Asuma meanwhile avoided any wounds from Hidan. He managed to behead Hidan. Sighing with relief, he turned around only to hear a screaming voice.

"Kakuzu! Hurry up and sew my head back on!"

Asuma turned around with a shocked face as he saw the talking head.

'How…how is he still alive?'

The others couldn't believe it either.

"Impossible! After being decapitated like that, he should be dead!"

"Apparently not, how troublesome." 'But how and why?' Thought Shikamaru.

'He can't be killed, so what other powers does he have?' Thought Asuma, as he was more wary with his foe, while everyone else kept Kakuzu busy,

* * *

After a while, the reinforcements arrived. However, just as they arrived, Asuma got a shallow cut, which Hidan then licked the blood off of his triple-bladed scythe. While Ino was attempting to heal her old sensei, Hidan drew a circle of blood on the floor, and a triangle within the circle. Once completed, he stepped into the circle.

"_**Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu." **_(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood)

Hidan's body became black with white markings symbolizing his bones. Hidan then grabbed a sharpened metal rod and inflicted a minor flesh wound onto himself. Asuma flinched in pain as the same wound appeared in the exact same place that Hidan inflicted upon himself.

Distracted by the curse, Shikamaru was protected by his teammates, both former and new, as he assumed a thinking pose.

Shikamaru was contemplating how to remove Asuma's curse.

Snapping his eyes open, he said to his teammates. "Get Hidan out of that circle or Asuma will continue to be cursed!" Shouted Shikamaru.

"I see…we'll get right on it! _**Sanzengarasu no Jutsu**_." (Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu) Muttered Yamashiro Aoba.

Hidan was so distracted by the birds, he didn't notice that he was forced off the circle.

"Now," Said Namiashi Raido, before sealing for a jutsu. _**"**__**Suiton: Suishōha!" **_ (Water Release: Water Shockwave)

Raido slammed his palm on the ground, and created a wave of water to wash out the blood and slam into Hidan. Satisfied, Aoba released his jutsu.

Hidan attempted to remake the circle of blood, but he was interrupted by Kenshin, shoving Hidan off of his incomplete circle.

"Kenshin! Why are you here?" Demanded Hidan.

"To kill you for wiping out my clan! _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_Shouted Kenshin as he swung his blade for an arc of blue energy to come out and attempted to slice Hiden.

Hidan dodged it, knowing that the Uzumaki Clan swords can kill him if he isn't careful.

Kenshin flash stepped in front of Hidan. _**"Dark Radiance!" **_

Kenshin first knocked Hidan into the air, slashing him back toward the ground, and then finally attacking him when he slammed back into the ground.

"_**Dual Death!**_**"** Kenshin said as he stabbed through Hidan, and then unleashed two _**Demon Fangs.**_

Everyone, besides Asuma, who was unconscious, gaped at Kenshin.

Hidan fell, dead.

"Who's next!" Said Kenshin.

Everyone seemed to forget Kakuzu, who was sneaking up on Asuma. Piercing him in the heart, Asuma died.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shouted the three members of team 10, who finally noticed that Kakazu was removing a knife from Asuma's chest. While everyone else was distracted, Kenshin grabbed the sharpened metal rod, planning on giving it to his cousin later.

XxX

Please read and drop a review. Laterz


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

___Link's moves..._

(Reposted 9/2/11)**  
**

-chapter 5-

Everyone seemed to forget Kakuzu, who was sneaking up on Asuma. Piercing him near his heart, Asuma died.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shouted the three members of team 10, who finally noticed that Kakazu was removing a knife from Asuma's chest.

While everyone else was distracted, Kenshin grabbed the sharpened metal rod, planning on giving it to his cousin later.

XxX

Asuma's body reverted to a grinning Naruto, before he dispersed.

'WHAT?' Thought everybody, before Naruto reappeared.

"_**Spiraling Thrust!" **_Naruto quickly jutted his blade forward, and drilled it into Kakazu, only for a wooden log with multiple exploding tags to appear in his place.

'What? _**Kawarami no Jutsu?'**_

Leaping back, the log exploded, sending shrapnel to everyone around. Everyone dodged it, and Kakazu reappeared.

'So the Asuma that I killed was just a _**Kage Bunshin?'**_

Asuma reappeared, spinning with his two wind enhanced trench knives, making a whirlwind of blades.

Kakazu quickly put distance between himself and Asuma.

Asuma, Kenshin, and Naruto surrounded Kakazu, while Ino and Hinata treated the wounded, and Shino with Yamato were ready to defend the exhausted shinobi.

"You won't get away this time!" Said Shikamaru, glad along with everyone else to see that Asuma survived.

"Hey Naruto, I believe that this is yours." Kenshin said, tossing a metal rod to Naruto. Naruto caught it, and Naruto felt something. He channeled chakra into the rod and it shifted in appearance, becoming a wicked, curved blade that spoke its name to Naruto.

'Taifuukire' (Typhoon Slice(r)) Thought Naruto as Teikiatsu glowed briefly.

Armed with his new blade, Naruto was ready for battle, than he realized that he had no idea how to dual wield. So sealing Taifuukire into a scroll and pocketing it, Naruto was ready for battle.

"_**Double Demon Fang!" **_Said Naruto as he spun and unleashed two shockwaves.

"_**Dual Death!" **_Kenshin said as he stabbed Kakazu, and let out two of his own shockwaves.

"Wind Torrent!" Asuma said, as he threw a barrage of wind enhanced shuriken and kunai, and then rushed in with his two trench knives, also wind enhanced.

After all that damage, Kakazu was revealed to be a water clone.

'Damn.' Thought the three.

Kakazu appears behind Naruto, who senses his presence. Before Kakazu can mortally wound him, Naruto counter attacks.

He turns around, and spins while attacking Kakazu, and ends it with a _**Rasengan**_ to his gut.

Kakazu is knocked away, and the trio regroup around Naruto, Asuma ignoring his wounds, which will later prove fatal.

Kakazu gets up, and divulges some information.

"You managed to eliminate one of my hearts. Now I have four left of the elements fire, wind, water, and lightning."

* * *

The group, using teamwork, were able to destroy two more hearts, at the cost of Asuma disabling his spine. Kakazu absorbed his two remaining hearts, fire and wind, and became a monstrosity. Everyone besides Naruto were too exhausted to combat the more powerful Kakazu.

Tossing his sword to Kenshin, Naruto began his final attack.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Naruto sealed as two shadow clones of Naruto appeared, side by side with the original Naruto, who raised his hand up, forming a _**Rasengan**__._ The two shadow clones assisted the tired Naruto by enhancing his weakened _**Rasengan**_with wind chakra.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)Naruto said, as the completed jutsu appeared in his hand.

The jutsu had a completed _**Rasengan**_ core in the center, but was surrounded by four shuriken-like wind blades.

"Wow, that's some jutsu…" Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Is it a projectile attack?" Asked Choji, referring to the fact that the jutsu contained shurikenin its name.

"No. It is a pure melee type of ninjutsu. This is the first time that Naruto performed it, so I don't know its effects. To be on the safe side, everybody, stand back!" Said Yamato, everybody retreating to an ample distance away from Naruto.

'If it's pure melee, then Naruto's opponent can dodge it, but not if I can help it.' Shikamaru thought, as he formed some seals, his shadow stretching out.

'Even from just looking at it, I can tell that's a very dangerous jutsu to fight against. If it connects, who knows what will happen.' Thought Kakazu while staring at the monstrous jutsu, not noticing that his shadow connected to that of Shikamaru's.

A Shadow clone of Naruto noticed Shikamaru's aid, and gave the information to Naruto, who smirked, unnoticed by Kakazu.

"Here I go!" Shouted Naruto, as he sprinted toward Kakazu.

'I just have to dodge it. What? I can't move!'

Realizing that he is about to meet the jutsu head on, Kakazu braces himself, as the jutsu connects. Just before it connects, Shikamaru releases his jutsu.

Kakazu screamed in pain, as he was swallowed by a vortex of microscopic wind blades, attacking him on a cellular level.

The jutsu ended, and Kakazu was dead. Naruto was clutching his arm.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Asked Hinata.

"I don't know…check my arm with your _**Byakugan**_."

Dong so, Hinata assessed the damage to both Kakazu and Naruto's arm.

"What a frightening ninjutsu…it completely destroyed Kakazu's chakra network. Your arm has similar damage, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, before she realized what she was saying, then screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

The group made it back to Konoha, all the while, Hinata fussing over Naruto's arm, which was wrapped in bandages. The group went to see the Hokage, all except Kenshin, who went to a weapon's shop.

"Ah Naruto, just who I wanted to see…"

"Is it about the meeting?"

"Yes…and no."

"Huh?"

"I promoted you to Chunin a while back. I was supposed to give you this…a letter…" Said Tsunade, as she gave Naruto an ancient scroll.

"A letter? Who's it from?"

"From the fourth Hokage to you…from Namikaze Minato to his only son, Namikaze Naruto."

"What? From my father?" Naruto hastily opens the scroll. Meanwhile, everyone present were shocked into silence, then thinking about the Fourth Hokage and Naruto, who looked virtually identical except that Naruto had three whiskers on both cheeks.

_To my son…_

_I don't have a lot of time to write this, so I'll make this brief. The Kyuubi no Yoko is approaching Konoha, and will arrive in a few hours. You should have received this letter from the current Hokage, be it the Sandaime or someone else. I am your father, Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. Your mother and my wife is named Uzumaki Kushina, who hails from the Land of the Whirlpool. Both your mother and myself are the last of our respective clans. You were named after the main character of my sensei's first published work. He is Jiraiya of the sannin, your godfather. The Kyuubi is almost here. No matter what anyone says, we love you Namikaze Naruto, our son.  
With love,_

_The Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina_

"As such, I'm giving Naruto all his clan establishments, including bank, stock, and of course, the Namikaze household. Here is the address to your new home." Tsunade handed Naruto a slip of paper.

"How do I get in?" Asked Naruto.

"The clan entrance is guarded by a blood seal, which can only be opened by the direct descendent of Minato himself. Now for your mission briefing…"

* * *

"I see…so at the cost of killing two members of Akatsuki, we lost Asuma, whose spine was snapped during the battle, and another shinobi who currently has his arm broken because of a ninjutsu. I'm classifying Naruto's new _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ as a kinjutsu, effective immediately!"

"What? But…why?" Demanded Naruto.

"Because repeated usage of the _**Rasenshuriken **_would eventually make you lose the ability to mold chakra again!"

"What? It's that serious?" Asked a frightened Hinata along with everyone else.

"Yes…but don't worry. I'm assigning a special nurse for Naruto."

"Who Hokage-sama?" Asked Hinata.

"You, Hinata."

The thought of being Naruto's personal nurse caused Hinata to turn bright red and nearly pass out, while everyone else was laughing. Tsunade even fell out of her chair.

'Naruto-kun's personal nurse? That's better then any date! And father has to accept Naruto for being the Namikaze heir! Oh I feel faint…' And with that, Hinata fainted.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were heading to the Namikaze Estate. When they got there, Naruto opened the gate, and both of their jaws dropped.

"Holy cow…that's not a house…it's a freaking estate!"

The Namikaze manor rivaled that of the Hyuuga Mansion in size, but rivaled that of the Uchiha in its sheer area.

Scattered around the estate were multiple houses, and in the center lay the Namikaze Mansion itself. It was a big, three story house. Naruto and Hinata entered. On the first floor was the entrance hall and connected to that was a living room. To the right of the living room was a kitchen, and to the left of the living room was both a staircase leading to the second floor, a private training dojo, and a private onsen connected to a shower. Going directly upstairs led to another staircase and two parallel hallways, with two bathrooms down at the end. The other rooms, Naruto assumed were bedrooms. A majority of the rooms were indeed bedrooms, but the two hallways expanded into a large room that was another living room. There was another door that led to a library. On the final floor was a hallway that led to the master bedroom. To the left was a unisexual baby room, where some stuffed animals lay in the baby carriage.

"Wow, this is a great house!" Said Naruto.

"Hai…it's more roomier then the Hyuuga household."

"And bigger then the Uchiha Compound!" Said Naruto, before his stomach grumbled.

"Guess I'm hungry." Sheepishly said Naruto.

"I'll make you something to eat…" Said Hinata before she went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"There's not much here…almost everything is expired…looks like we'll have to do some grocery shopping later…what do you want to eat Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

'You.' Thought Naruto, before he mentally smacked himself.

'Where did _that_ thought come from?' "Anything is fine."

"Well your food options are limited…the only thing I see that's edible is some noodles, spices, some chicken, and bacon."

"With noodles, spices, chicken, and bacon…you can make some chicken and bacon soup."

"Yeah I guess…"

* * *

"MMM…that soup was better then the ramen at Ichiraku's! You'd make any man a good wife!"

'A…wife." Thought Hinata. 'Naruto's…wife…' Hinata turned red at the thought and fainted.

"Hinata?"

No response.

"Might as well let Hinata sleep…it is late after all…but she can't sleep on the floor…"

With a broken arm, Naruto was unable to do anything. Suddenly, a knock on the door jarred Naruto's thoughts. He opened the door to find…

"Opps, I forgot to tell you that I have a new house. Can you do me a favor and carry Hinata upstairs for me?"

"Yeah sure," Said Kenshin. "I got you a custom made sheath for Taifuukire…and I also found a teacher for you so that you can learn how to dual wield…"

"Arigatou. Are you going to sleep?"

"In a little bit, yes."

"OK, good night."

A few hours later, and Kenshin's stomach growled. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find…nothing. Shrugging it off, and planning on getting some food later, Kenshin lifted Hinata to bed, but not before sending a message to the Hyuuga clan. Kenshin climbed all three floors, and found Naruto's bedroom. Opening it, he lay Hinata to rest on the same bed as Naruto. Smiling at his prank, Kenshin went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

(Reposted 9/2/11)

_**-Chapter 6-**_

-Morning after Naruto receives his inheritance-

Hinata groggily awoke, but kept her eyes closed. She was resting on something extremely comfortable and soft, and her arms were squeezing her fox plushy…then she realized that the comfortable pillow she was on had a slow heartbeat! Opening her eyes, she looks to see who it was.

"Oh it's only Naruto-kun…" Yawned Hinata, before realizing what she just said.

Letting out an eep, she leapt out of the bed, or at least tried to. Alas, Naruto was holding her back with one arm around her waist, which released her moments later, and woke up a sleepy Naruto.

Opening and rubbing at his eyes with his one good arm, he sleepily mumbled. "Good morning Hinata-chan." Before realizing what he just uttered. "HINATA-CHAN!"

Both remained still, not knowing what to do, both Hinata and Naruto blushing up a storm, before a sound was heard.

*click* FLASH

"Hehehehe…" Laughed Kenshin, who had woken up early to see the results of his prank, before getting up and running away from an enraged Naruto.

Kenshin had slammed the door, but on the back side of the door, facing the bedroom, was a message, which both Hinata and Naruto read out loud.

_Look down_

Looking down, they flushed red with embarrassment. Both of them were stark naked! But that's not what the two were worried about.

'Did I…" Thought Naruto.

'Did he…' Thought Hinata.

'Get intimate?' These thoughts crossed both their minds, before they simultaneously fainted backwards.

'**HAHAHAHAHA!' **Bellowed Kyubi, very amused at the prank. **'Should I tell Naruto about the genjutsu or the fact that he didn't get laid...NAH!' **

The two woke up, blushing, and looking the other way. At least Naruto was. Hinata, even though turned around, peaked at Naruto using her _**Byakugan. **_ Kenshin had enough fun for one day, so he dispelled the genjutsu.

"Hey my clothes are back on!" Said a relieved Naruto. "And so are yours!"

Hinata was still facing the other way, twiddling her fingers, and still blushing. Obviously, she was glad that her clothes were back on. But secretly, she wanted to admire Naruto's gorgeous body without the use of her _**Byakugan**_…

* * *

Confronting Kenshin downstairs, Naruto was livid.

"Hello Kenshin…" Naruto smirked, before he pulled out Teikiatsu.

"Better start running Kenshin…BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

Kenshin, sensing the danger he was in, immediately exited the house. He made it to a training field before Naruto caught up with him.

"_**Demon Wave!"**_ Naruto said, as an arc of energy looking identical to a _**Demon Fang **_headed straight for Kenshin, who pulled out his primary sword, Zangetsu, turned around, and countered.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"_**Spiraling Bullet**__!" _

Kenshin leapt out of the way to dodge it. While airborne, he released another attack._**"Raining Fangs!" **_Shouted Kenshin, as a single _**Getsuga Tensho**_ shot out of his blade, before dividing into multiple yet very tiny _Getsuga Tensho,_all aimed downward_**.**_

"_**Fierce Demon Fang!"**_The two attacks cancelled out

The two ran at each other in a fierce clash of blades when they were intercepted.

"Now now, why are you two attacking each other?" Asked Link, as he parried Naruto's Teikiatsu with the Master Sword while blocking Zangetsu with his Hylian Shield.

"After all you're cousins." Link spoke as he faced Kenshin.

As Link turned to face Naruto, he was astonished.

"Naruto…you're wielding a blade with one hand while your other hand is incapacitated. What happened?" Asked Link as the blades exerted less pressure before they were put away.

* * *

"I see…I would ask to see your _**Futon: Rasenshuriken **_in action, but it's too dangerous right now for you to use it." Said Link. "And now you are being nursed back to health by Hinata…right. Well since only Shino and I are available for duty, only light training and no missions or anything strenuous for us, besides me." Concluded Link, before he turned his attention to Kenshin.

"Hey, I'm going home. Hinata is probably still freaked out by what happened." Mumbled Naruto as he left for home.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do anything strenuous. I'm interested in seeing your fighting style, Kenshin. Care for a spar?"

"Sure." Said Kenshin, before he grabbed his sword from his back. "Meet Zangetsu."

"Ah, Zangetsu. Well then, let's begin." Said Link, as he pulled out the Master Sword and armed himself with his shield.

XxX

Naruto had made it home, but couldn't find Hinata anywhere. Upon searching the living room, he found a note.

_Naruto_

_I've noticed that your refrigerator needs restocking. I have gone to the grocery store to restock. I should be back by no later then 10:00 AM._

_Hinata_

Checking the time, Naruto found that the clock currently read.

_9:55 AM_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Startled, Naruto opened it.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Need help with those bags?"

"Oh you shouldn't. After all, your arm still needs to heal."

"That's not a problem. I heal fast because of…"

"Of what, Naruto-kun?"

"Er…" Then Naruto explained to her about his childhood, and why everyone abused him, while Hinata was putting away the groceries.

* * *

"You are very adept at swordsmanship." Said a panting Link.

"You are too Link."

"We must do this again."

"I'll gladly do this again. Haven't had workouts like that in quite a while." Said Kenshin, thinking of that fight long ago with his greatest challenge.

* * *

"So you see…that's why I heal fast. Having a demon inside of me grants me accelerated healing, but because of that, I am being targeted by Akatsuki. I will understand if you hate me for keeping such a secret from you…"

"…"

"Hinata?"

Suddenly, Naruto was glomped by Hinata. "I could never hate you for bearing this burden. I can't believe that the villagers treat you so unfairly, because of something out of your control. I have half a mind to pull an Itachi on the village."

Naruto was surprised, and then chortled, than erupted into full out laughter, falling to the floor in the process, soon joined by Hinata.

"Oh man that's rich! HAHAHA!"

Hinata giggled, but then got sober. "So who, or what, is Akatsuki?"

Naruto got serious. "They're a group of S-class criminals after Jinchuriki…after people like me. The group is composed of people like Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, and Itachi. The first four are dead. I need more training to defeat them."

"We'll defeat them, together with Shino and Link-sensei. Working together, they don't stand a chance."

"No, our squad, at its current level, is no match for even one of those criminals, and they always work in pairs."

"I see…well then when you get better, we'll just have to get stronger, right?"

"Yeah. I need to improve my _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ so that I don't suffer any backlash, since I can't throw it yet."

"Yeah…if only you could…"

* * *

After Naruto's arm was healed, Hinata went back home. Naruto said good bye to her, then on instinct, kissed her on the cheek, but before Hinata could react, Naruto was gone. This scene was witnessed by one Hyuuga Hiashi.

'It's time to tell her…' Thought Hiashi as he addressed his daughter. "Hinata."

Despite her nervousness, Hinata replied to her father while turning around.

"Yes father?" Hinata said with a smile on her face, still thinking about that cheekbone kiss.

"Come into my office."

Without a care in the world, Hinata followed.

* * *

"Hinata, I don't want you associating with him-"

"What? Why?"

"Let me finish." Hiashi said with a smile on his face.

"Until you know everything. Hinata, this may come as a shocker…but…"

Hinata's expression soon turned into a mad blush.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was called to a meeting with Tsunade.

"Naruto, I have information about Sasuke."

"Uh oh, did Orochimaru already possess his body?"

"Well, he tried. However, Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke."

"What?"

"According to our spy network, headed by Jiraiya of the Sannin, he has selected a group. Not much is known about his group, but we do know their names. Team Snake, led by Uchiha Sasuke, consist of three other members. Suigetsu, who, to the best of our knowledge, was an apprentice to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The other two are Karin and Jugo. Not much is known about either of them. They were last seen in the Land of Fire, presumably looking for one Uchiha Itachi, also spotted in the same area."

"Well I'm going after him." Said Naruto.

"Not so fast, I'm assigning two squads to locate and retrieve Sasuke. You and Link are the squad leaders. Report back to me tomorrow with your decision about who is going."

"Suigetsu, haven't heard that name in a while…"

Naruto turns around, and sees two familiar faces.

"You're…"

* * *

The reintroduction of two characters will be next chapter, and the search for Sasuke will be next chapter. Read and review. Laterz


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

-Chapter 7-

(Reposted 9/3/11)

* * *

"You're…I forgot your names…sorry." Said an embarrassed Naruto.

Cue sweat drop and a face plant from the two.

"It has been a while…I'm Momochi Zabuza, former Demon of the Bloody Mist, and this is my surrogate daughter, Momochi Haku."

"Ah I remember you two! We met in The Land of the Waves! So how have you two been?"

"Busy, we spent the last couple of years on various long term missions, which is why you haven't seen us around. I've heard that you and Link-sempei are hunting for the Uchiha. May the two of us join the mission?"

"Sure, but I'll have to ask sempei." Said Naruto.

"Excellent."

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Yamato, Link, Haku, Zabuza, and Kiba were assembled at the front gates to Konoha.

"Okay everyone. You know our mission, so let's go!" Shouted Link and Naruto.

"Hai!" Said everyone, before everyone blurred in a mass body flicker. Everyone split

up to track down Sasuke, and Naruto had summoned various kitsune to help track him down. Accompanying Hinata and himself was Rena. Kiba and Yamato didn't need a kitsune tracker, since Akamaru and himself had a keen nose. Shino and Zabuza were accompanied by another kitsune. Haku and Link tracked him down with another kitsune summon, along with catching up on lost time. Naruto had dispersed multiple shadow clones to assist in the search.

* * *

Jiraiya had some information on Akatsuki. Apparently, the group known as Akatsuki originated from Amekagure, and its leader was currently located there. Tsunade wished him luck, and since she constantly loses her bets, betted that he would not return. So Jiraiya went to Amegakure.

* * *

Upon arriving in a toad's mouth, Jiraiya had managed to sneak in to the village undetected, or so he thought. The leader of Akatsuki had cast a jutsu over the entire village that made it rain. So upon sensing a disturbance in the rain, he investigated. He sensed Jiraiya's chakra disturbed his rain, so he sent a fellow Akatsuki member to scour the village to locate the intruder. He would follow her shortly. The only female member of Akatsuki used some origami based ninjutsu to divide into several paper butterflies to locate Jiraiya.

* * *

After doing some recon, Jiraiya gathered some info. The leader of Akatsuki was also the leader of Amegakure, and called himself a god. No one was even sure of his existence, because no one had ever seen him. His thoughts were cut short as a familiar face materialized in front of him.

"Konan…I heard that you had died, along with Nagato and Yahiko. What are you going as a member of Akatsuki?"

"Jiraiya-sensei…I have nothing to say to you.""Jiraiya-sensei…" Jiraiya glanced at the newcomer, who possessed a certain doujutsu, the _**Rinnegan**_, (Samsara Eye) which was deviated by many purple circles surrounding his puil.

'Only one person possesses that eye, but it can't be?' "Nagato? So you are the leader."

"Not Nagato…I am Pain."

"You don't look anything like Nagato."

"Indeed, for I am Pain." Then Pain fought Jiraiya by summoning many creatures, none of which Jiraiya recognized.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Jutsu)

Jiraiya summoned a massive toad, who wielded a shield and a weapon resembling a Sasumata.

"Gamaken, I'm counting on you."

"**OK, but I am clumsy."**

"I know you are…our opponent is strong, so I need you to buy me enough time for me to revert into Sage Mode."

"**Alright, I'll do my best."**

* * *

Itachi wanted to confront Naruto, so he hid himself in the forest in plain sight so that Naruto could easily see him. Upon Naruto discovering Itachi, Naruto immediately attacked, despite Itachi only wanting to talk. After Itachi fended off Naruto without attacking him, Naruto was willing to listen to Itachi.

"Why are you so determined to go after Sasuke?" Asked Itachi.

"Because…I want to save him from himself."

"What if he were to betray Konoha?"

"Then I won't hesitate in killing him."

Satisfied with Naruto's answer, Itachi left, but not before imparting a gift within Naruto.

"I am leaving you a gift…I pray that you never use it." Then Itachi dispelled himself.

* * *

After an hour of fighting, Jiraiya was finally ready.

"OK, Gamaken. Thank you for the services, but I'll take it from here."

"**No problem. Well I'll go now."**

As soon as Gamaken dispels himself, two other toads materialize atop Jiraiya's shoulders. Fukasaku appears on Jiraiya's right shoulder, while Shima appears on his left. Both don't move much, for entering Sage Mode requires the user to be perfectly still, but the two toad elders have found a way around that. By casting _**Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu, **_(Sage Art: Amphibian Technique)the two toad elders fuse themselves on Jiraiya's shoulders, gathering natural energy, or senjutsu chakra, while Jiraiya is on the move.

* * *

The imperfect Sage, Jiraiya, witnessed Pain summoning two copies of himself. These copies had different faces. Upon defeating the three, three more appeared, until ethere was six bodies, each of them with their own unique face, yet they all wielded the _**Rinnegan.**_

'Six people who wield the _**Rinnegan? **_ Impossible!'

"We are the Six Paths of Pain."

"Who is Pain?"

"That is a name that deviates all of us, for we are Pain."

* * *

Off guard for a split second, Jiraiya loses his left arm.

"Damn it."

Reverting out of Sage Mode, Jiraiya was tired. Even though he barely managed to kill the original Pain, the one who first attacked him, and was sent to Konoha to be examined, transported by Shima. Since Jiraiya reverted out of Sage Mode, he was easily outmatched and killed, but with his last breath, managed to send a message via Fukusaku by inscribing on the toad's back, then sending it away to Konoha, where it could be deciphered. The message was coded, but it read:

9,31.8

106.7

207,15

Through those numbers, the true identity of Pain would be revealed.

* * *

A shadow clone of Naruto had spotted Sasuke's group. However, before he could do anything, he was detected.

"Such a massive chakra coming from multiple directions…it's all coming from him!" Shouted Karin.

Sasuuke turned around. 'The dobe…why is he here?'

Without any warning whatsoever, the shadow clone of Naruto was beheaded as Sasuke sheathed his sword.

* * *

The eight man squad had regrouped, all reporting failure, when Naruto stiffened.

"My shadow clone was just dispelled by Sasuke! He's that way!"

"Lead the way, Naruto." Said Link.

'If the Uchiha is over there…that means that Suigetsu is also over there!' Thought Zabuza., as he followed Naruto.

They didn't go too far when they were ambushed by eight people. It was everyone's dark side, Dark Naruto, Dark Hinata(A/N a Dark Hinata? I find that very unlikely), Dark Shino, a Dark Yamato, Dark Link, Dark Zabuza and a Dark Haku, and a Dark Kiba, accompanied by a Dark Akamaru.

"Where do all these dark copies come from?" Said an exasperated Naruto.

"I don't know," Said Link. "Perhaps Sasuke is involved with the dark copies…"

"Everyone split up!" Said Naruto as the eight man squad divided up into eight separate areas.

* * *

Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru, were facing their dark counterparts.

"Well let's try this." Said Kiba, as he feed Akamaru a soldier pill, causing the monstrous dog's fur to go red.

"_**Shikyaku no Jutsu!" **_(Four Legs Technique) Kiba said as he lowered his body and gained claws on both of his hands, and his face became more feral.

"_**Jūjin Bunshin." **_(Man-beast Clone)Akamaru had become an exact copy of his master.

"_**Gatsūga!" **_(Dual Piercing Fang)

* * *

"Fascinating, a dark me…" Said Zabuza, currently sword dueling with his clone as both were using Kubikiri Hōchō (Zabuza's sword, Decapitating Carving Knife) to fight with.

"Time to level the playing field…_**Kirigakure no Jutsu." **_ (Hidden Mist Jutsu)Zabuza generated a mist so thick that he couldn't see through it, forgetting that his identical copy, like himself, was a master of the Silent Killing technique.

* * *

'This is just great…' Thought Haku as she was dodging all the senbon needles that her dark doppelganger had thrown, and with precision accuracy, all while trying to formulate a plan to defeat her dark side.

"_**Makyō Hyōshō!" **_(Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) Said Haku's doppelganger.

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire…so to speak.'

* * *

To Hinata's horror, her dark side acted exactly like a proper main branch family member would act…with a stick up her ass. She called herself Awakened Hinata.

'What to do now…' Thought Hinata as the two traded _**Jūken**_ blows with each other, with Awakened Hinata having the advantage.

* * *

Both Shino were stoic, and sent their Kikaichū (Destruction Bugs) after one another. The real Shino was attempting to formulate a plan for victory, but his mind kept repeatedly turning up blank. He kept on attempting to form a plan.

* * *

Link faced his Dark Side in battle once again, and this version was far stronger then the previous one. He had a hard time fighting the imposter, but just like his student, he wasn't going to give up! So he kept on fighting.

* * *

Naruto unsheathed Teikiatsu and was about to unsheathe his second blade, Taifuukire, but changed his mind. He still needed more training dual wielding, but would unsheathe it if necessary.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_ Shouted Naruto, as a shockwave of chakra shot out of his blade.

The Dark Naruto had unsheathed Teikiatsu and Taifuukire, and countered with his own _**Demon Fang**_**,** but used the power of darkness with it.

The Dark Naruto quickly rushed into battle, and began a sword duel that forced the inexperienced Naruto to also draw out Taifuukire.

"You still have much to learn…" Said Dark Naruto.

"_**Sword Rain!" **_The Dark Naruto blocked the multiple stabs by spinning Teikiatsu like a shield.

Not giving up against the superior swordsman, Naruto focuses on Taifuukire, before vanishing.

"Wind Edge Chop!" Said Naruto, as he reappeared in front of Dark Naruto, hoping to make him bleed out.

"Interesting." Dark Naruto dodges it by back stepping.

As Naruto lands, he focuses on both of his blades.

'Come on Teikiatsu, Taifuukire, show me what you got!'

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto extends both his arms as he is surrounded by his chakra, then starts sprinting toward his dark half.

"_**Devil's Hellfire!" **_Naruto says, as he slams Teikiatsu into the ground, temporarily stunning his dark half, and then wildly slashes at his opponent.

"This is the end!" Naruto says as wind chakra surrounds both blades.

"_**Double Wind Edge Chop!"**_

"You have improved…now it's my turn…"

The Dark Naruto focused on Teikiatsu.

"_**Demonic Tiger Blade**__!"_In a combination of a _**Demon Fang**_ and_**Tiger Blade**_ Naruto was knocked up in the air…

"_**Omega Tempest!"**_

Naruto let out yell of pain.

"_**Double Demon Wave**__!"_Naruto let out two aerial _**Demon Fang's **_enhanced by wind chakra aimed straight at his dark half. Dark Naruto countered.

"_**Double Demon Fang!"**_ Dark Naruto countered by producing two shockwaves…the two artes canceled each other out.

"_**Spiraling Thrust! **_Said Naruto, as Teikiatsu was surrounded by a rotating funnel of wind as he jutted the blade forward.

"_**Hurricane Thrust!"**_ Countered Dark Naruto, as he attempted to parry the arte with a burst of dark wind, but failed, as the _**Spiraling Thrust **_drilled into him and caused heavy damage to him.

Sheathing Taifuukire temporarily, Naruto spun chakra into his right hand, and with his level of wind control, was able to add that also.

"_**Futon: Rasengan!"**_

* * *

Zabuza had managed to surprise his doppelganger, and his dark half was defeated, but then he was ambushed by Suigetsu. Chakra exhausted, Zabuza could barely defend himself properly, and Suigetsu left Zabuza dead with his prize, Zabuza's sword.

* * *

Haku had managed to overpower her dark half, and after checking for a pulse, finding none, left her for dead.

* * *

Kiba had to resort in using his most powerful jutsu to win. Satisfied that his opponent was dead, he left, followed by Akamaru.  
Shino had managed to come up with an effective plan for victory. Upon Dark Shino's sound defeat, he regrouped with his team.

* * *

Despite her foe being more powerful, Hinata managed to win. After checking her body with her _**Byakugan**_ and finding no signs of life, she left.

* * *

A Triforce Slash later, and Link emerged victorious. He left the difficult battle behind…

* * *

Dark Naruto's body was torn in half, as Naruto celebrated in victory, but the mission wasn't done yet, as he still needed to find Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's group found no trace of Sasuke, but discovered that Zabuza had died. With a failed mission and a mourning Heku, they returned to Konoha.

* * *

I know that some of you wanted to see the Uchiha's butt kicked, but that will come in time. Read and leave a review. Laterz


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves..._

(Reposted 9/3/11)_  
_

-Chapter 8-

When the eight man squad, now seven, arrived back in Konoha, they were surprised. The whole village was dressed in black, like they were all mourning someone's death. The squad went to the Hokage Tower to report that the mission to retrieve Sasuke had failed, and also to ask who died.

* * *

"I see…this is a very sad day for us. Oh if only I hadn't made that stupid bet!" Said a distressed Tsunade.

"Bet? What bet?" Asked Naruto.

"Some time ago, when Jiraiya went to Amegakure to identify the Akatsuki leader and his name, I made a bet with him that he would not return, and you know that my luck is poor."

'I have a bad feeling about this…' "Then what? Did Jiraiya make it back?"

"I'm afraid that he didn't. He died in battle."

"Nani?"

* * *

The whole group, after being dismissed, traveled back home and outfitted themselves with black suits to mourn for the tragic loss…everyone but Naruto, who upon finding out that his sensei, his mentor, his godfather was killed by the leader of Akatsuki, he ran away to mourn him properly. He betted that no one from Jiraiya's personal spy network knew of Jiraiya's death. During the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto had met most of, if not all of Jiraiya's spy network. He had to tell everyone, and then he would allow himself to mourn.

* * *

Naruto came home, but before he had a chance to mourn Jiraiya's death, someone knocked at his door. It was Shikamaru, who presented a picture to see if Naruto could help decipher it. Right away he noticed that the first character, 9, wasn't a 9 at all!

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Fukasaku wanted to bring Naruto to Myōbokuzan (Exquisite Tree Mountain, Land of Toads), knowing that Naruto wanted to avenge Jiraiya's death, but at his current power level, had no hope of defeating Pain, to train him in the Sage Arts. However, before he could transport them both, Hinata barged in to the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Hinata?" Said Tsunade, almost yelling.

"I let slip Naruto-kun's secret."

Tsunade groaned. 'Well, somebody was bound to let that slip, especially talking about Naruto.'

"Fukasaku-sama…please wait."

At that moment, the whole Konoha 11 barged in, except Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who were already in the office, and Sasuke, since he defected. This included Choji, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino.

"What were you talking about, Hinata? What do Naruto and the Kyūbi no Yōko have to do with each other?" Demanded Sakura, and Naruto, knowing that there was no way out of it, sighed.

"OK, fine," said Naruto, while Tsunade discreetly put up a sound barrier in the room. "Do you all know the story of when Kyūbi no Yōko attacked the village?"

"Of course," said Ino. "Everyone knows about what happened fifteen years ago, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Ok, you all know the story, but you don't know the whole truth. Fifteen years ago, the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked the village, and the Yondaime defeated it. That's what is taught in our history. However, a bijuu like Kyūbi no Yōko can't be killed, so the Yondaime had no choice but to seal it away in a newborn baby."

Tsunade continued. "Yondaime-sama wanted that baby to be seen as a hero…but that didn't happen. For most of that baby's life, he was unloved and abused; tortured, given poisoned food, beaten, you name it, and he probably was treated worse. The obvious abusement continued until that boy became a Genin, but even then, he got abused, though much lighter than before.. He was still unloved. No store would be willing to serve him, or if they did, over charged him on everything, and this is only the sugar coated version of the baby's life."

"Who did Yondaime-sama seal the Kyūbi no Yōko into?" Asked Neji,

"His own son, who is presently in this very room right now." Said Tsunade.

"Everyone, when is my birthday?" Asked Naruto.

"The same day as…the…attack." Said Shikamaru, before realizing. "You're that baby!"

"Yes, I am…"

Everyone reacted differently.

Sakura and Ino were in each others arms, crying at the horrible life that Naruto lived.

Choji stopped eating, and dropped his bag of chips.

Rock Lee cried, all while muttering. "The flames of youth on this village are sorely lacking…"

Neji was ashamed, thinking of his Chunin Exam match with Naruto. 'I see that you understood being at the mercy of an unwanted seal more than I believed you to, Naruto. I truly was a fool. We may not be the closest of friends, but you showed me that the destinies aren't fated, and brought me out of the darkness. For that I am truly grateful. I am sorry.'

On the outside, Tenten's expression didn't change, but she was clenching her fist and reaching for her weapons of mass destruction and planning to unleash a few on Konoha.

Kiba was appalled at such treatment for the blonde. He may dislike him, but with the way the villagers treated him after Naruto showed so much loyalty…he was growling madly.

Shino was both shocked and appalled. His own teammate carried the Kyūbi no Yōko all his life, and during all team activities and he didn't even notice…be he didn't care.

Hinata already knew, so she didn't react. Shikamaru knew that Naruto's life was bad, but he never imagined it to be so horrible.

The level of respect for the blonde Chunin grew immensely, but at the same time, the level of respect for most of Konoha fell dangerously low.

"I have, no. We have half a mind to pull an Itachi on this village!" Said Kiba.

All the Konoha 11 agreed, causing Naruto to fall over, laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Hinata said the exact same thing when she found out!"

Neji proceeded to chuckle, finding the fact that Hinata wanting to pull an Itachi on the village extremely humorous.

"**Well, since now most of, if not all of Naruto's friends know the truth, our business is concluded, so I'm going to reverse-summon us back home."**

With that, Fukasaku left with Naruto, not to return for about three years.

* * *

Next chapter will be Pain's invasion of Konoha! Who will die in the coming fights? Read and review. Laterz


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

(Reposted 9/4/11)_  
_

-chapter 9-

Naruto arrived in Myōbokuzan. He was wondering how he got there so fast, but then remembered that he was reverse summoned most likely by Fukasaku. He explored the mountain, and eventually, he grew hungry. Locating the kitchen, he went in and was greeted by Shima, who was cooking something. Upon hearing Naruto's stomach growl, Shima offered him a bowl of food. Naruto was willing to eat anything, but the dish he was served smelled and looked like it held some tree branches. After eating and nearly vomiting once or twice, he thanked Shima for the meal before exiting, where he was greeted by Fukasaku.

"**It is time to begin your training. First I'm going to explain the difference between ninja techniques and senjutsu." **(Sage Techniques, Natural Energy)

"Senjutsu? What's that?"

"**Ninja techniques use the energy within you, while senjutsu uses the energy all around you, in turn strengthening the chakra system and making your taijutsu blows hit harder and your ninjutsu stronger. First I have to teach you how to detect and absorb senjutsu chakra and what you can do with it. Allow me to demonstrate what you can accomplish using senjutsu."**

Fukasaku then channeled senjutsu chakra, and picked up a huge boulder!

"Wha…"

"**This is what you can do with…senjutsu chakra!"**

"That's cool! How can I use it though?"

"**You must become…one with nature!"**

"But how do I do that?" Asked Naruto, before Gamakichi rudely interrupted.

"**You…must…die!"**

"Eh!"

* * *

"**Just simply…don't move."**

"So I don't die while becoming one with nature…"

"**You'll first begin to feel natural energy…when you stop your flow like an animal and harmonize with nature."**

"So I just…stay still?"

"**You don't get it, Naruto." **Began Gamakichi.

"Well is there an easier way?" Asked Naruto.

"**Hai, but it is risky…follow me." **Said Fukasaku.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, but it was ruined when Pain decided to show his ugly face and attack. The village was mostly caught off guard, until Link arrived and dueled with Pain, only to find that there were 5 additional bodies.

'The real one isn't with them…which means that none of them have the original body!' Thought Link as he faced one of the six Pains.

"Who are you?" Asked Link as he dodged an attack.

"We are Pain."

"I know that, but who are you by yourself?"

"I am the Deva Path, one of the six paths of Pain."

"The Deva Path huh? Prepare to die!"

'I don't think so…'

'Time to test my new jutsu out…' Thought Link as he drew blood, then with his bloodied hand, went through 5 handsigns.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Link slammed his palm into the ground as a seal appears. Smoke rises from the seal.

"Come forth…Jaki!"

A purple imp appears from the smoke,. A red bandana is tied around his neck, and the imp is wearing red gloves. (A/N Impmon from Digimon Tamers)

"**What do ya need, Link?"**

"The village has been invaded. I need you and your clan to help me defeat the six paths of Pain."

"**You got it! **_**Badda-boom!"**_

A small fireball is launched from the tip of one of his fingers. At the same time, Link prepares his Gale Boomerang and throws it with the fireball.

"Badda-boom this! _**Katon: Rasen**_**_kirite_**_!__**" **_ (Fire Release: Spiraling Cutter, original jutsu) The fireball ignites the boomerang on fire, and becomes a spinning ring of fire, which Pain swerves to dodge.

"_**Infernal Funeral!"**_Chants Jaki as two rings of fire appear in front of the imp, one ring inside the other, which the summon uses to make a larger fireball to shoot out at Pain.

* * *

The Deva Path killed Link and dispelled his summon, but now faced Kenshin in battle.

"Link may have been strong, but I am stronger still…" Said Kenshin, as he drew out his trusted sword, Zangetsu.

'Another swordman?'

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_Kenshin swings Zangetsu and emits an arc of chakra at the Deva Path, who dodged quite easily.

Kenshin uses _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_to appear in front of Pain.

"_**Dual Death!" **_A stab, followed by two shockwaves of chakra run along the ground and cut through Pain.

"Is that all?"

"_**Savage Reaper!" **_Kenshin uses Zangetsu to knock Pain into the air, and then while Pain is descending, stabs him with Zangetsu.

"You are both weak…now observe…my power!"

"Weak am I? _**Dark Radiance!"**_

Before the _**Dark Radiance **_connected with Pain, Kenshin was lifted into the air as the Deva Path did likewise in his hand and was crushed by gravity when Pain clenched his fist.

By now, most of Konoha's forces were on the front lines, and civilians were evacuated.

* * *

Konoha was losing the battle against the seemingly invincible Pain. Kakashi had fought a valiant fight, and took out the Asura Path before dying. Things were looking bad for Konoha. The Deva Path destroyed the village since Tsunade did not reveal Naruto's wherabouts.

* * *

Naruto had done it. He was able to balance natural energy with his own spiritual and physical energy, thus perfecting _**Sennin Mōdo**_ (Sage Mode)

"**Well done Naruto. By all rights, you are now a Sage. Even Jiraiya has not perfected this mode. However, entering this mode requires you to stay still and focus on gathering and balancing natural energy, a task impossible to do in the midst of combat."**

"So what do I do to stay in Sage Mode?

"**Fear not, for I have developed a jutsu that let's me transfer the natural energy I gather and give it to you, a technique which I will now try. **_**Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu." **_(Sage Art: Amphibian Technique)

Fukasaku attempted to fuse himself on Naruto's right shoulder, but he couldn't.

"**It seems…that the Kyubi no Yoko is preventing that technique, so I am afraid that you'll have to find another way to replenish your senjutsu chakra."**

* * *

Shima, who was getting some items, arrived in Konoha and was shocked. She quickly summoned Fukasaku, Naruto, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro, who wielded two large swords on his back. Naruto had solved his problem by creating shadow clones and keeping them someplace secure to gather senjutsu chakra for him. However, this limited the usage of the shadow clone jutsu to be restricted to only five. Upon being summoned, Naruto had no clue where he was, but he looked around. Upon sighting the Hokage Monument, he knew where he was. Spottting his dead sempei and Kenshin, he realized that fighting with swords will be practically useless. Sighting the Deva Path, Naruto exploded in anger, while some of the surviving shinobi regrouped. Among the survivors was Iruka, Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, Hinata and her bodyguard, Sakura, and Tsunade. Shikamaru had both of his legs broken. Tsunade, who had summoned Katsuyu to defend the survivors, swore to never forgive Pain before she succumbed to heavy chakra exhaustion. Sakura had noticed Naruto's return, and Pain had switched to the newly revived Asura Path, who was quickly stopped and defeated by Naruto, before he could attack Tsunade. Pain then controlled the Animal Path, who fought with various summons. Naruto batted the summons away to his toad allies.

Naruto then disposed of one of the other Paths, the Preta Path, and then turned his attention to the rest of the Paths. Showing the fruits of his senjutsu training, Naruto created a _**Futon: Rasenshuriken **_coated with senjutsu chakra and hurled it at the Paths. The perfected jutsu expanded, and killed the Human Path. Running low on senjutsu chakra, he asked Gamabunta to restrain the Animal Path, which Gamabunta did by swallowing the Path, thus allowing Naruto to finish it off without interference from the other Paths.

"_**Senjutsu: Rasenrengan!"**_ (Sage Technique: Spiraling Group Sphere) Naruto basically conjured two _**Rasengan**_, one in each hand and amplified by senjutsu chakra, and drove it into the Animal Path.

Naruto had exited the mouth of Gamabunta, but ran out of senjutsu chakra and reverted back to normal. He asked Fukasaku to summon one of his shadow clones he left behind on Myōbokuzan. Since Naruto did not have an unlimited supply of senjutsu chkra, he had his shadow clones gather it for him. Dispelling it, Naruto was revitalized with senjutsu chakra.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **_Naruto chucked it at the Paths, but the Preta Path, somehow revived, absorbed the attack.

'The Naraka Path must have done this!" Naruto realized, as he focused on getting rid of that Path. Naruto distracted the Deva Path with a smokescreen, then landed another _**Rasenrengan **_on the Naraka Path.

Naruto had defeated four of the six Paths of Pain. Naruto turned his attention to the two remaining Paths, the Deva and the Preta Path. Working together, they managed to capture Naruto. The Preta Path absorbed Naruto's chakra in order to ascertain Naruto was no longer a threat, but the Preta Path, being unable to handle senjutsu chakra, turned to a solid toad statue made of stone. Frustrated, the only remaining Path managed to capture Naruto. The Deva Path killed Fukasaku when he tried to save Naruto.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Naruto.

"You asked me why I'm doing this…my answer won't change anything…but if we have a little chat…then maybe…"

Naruto looked on as the Deva Path revealed why he destroyed Konoha.

"My goal…is something not even Jiraiya-sensei could achieve…I told you before…"

"…"

"Through justice, I will bring peace."

"Peace…? Justice…?" Mumbled Naruto, before he faced Pain. "You've gotta be kidding…you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me…!"

Pain looks on, emotionless.

"My master…my teacher….my friends…my village! How can you say that…when you destroyed them all?"

Pain looks on, staring at Naruto, while he pants from mild exhaustion.

"Then," Began Pain. "What do you want?"

"I want to defeat you and bring peace to the world of ninjas!"

"I see," Began Pain in a monotone. "That's wonderful, that is justice. But my family, my friends, my village…we were all destroyed too. Do you really think that the ninja of Konnoha are the only one's allowed to talk about peace and justice?"

"…! What do you mean?"  
"The land of fire, and Konoha, have grown too big. The nations make war to protect their interests and national gain…if not…the people will starve. But the battleground was always our small village, our small land, and each time, our land was laid waste and the people impoverished. After many wars, the great nations stabilized, and our small country was scarred with the wounds of war."

"…"

"We both want the same thing…we both want the peace that Jiraiya-sensei spoke of…" Then Pain focused on Naruto. "You and I are no different…we both want peace and are working for our own justice, the justice I have meted out against Konoha…is no different then the justice you meted out against me…we both know the pain of loss…my country and my friends being destroyed against the loss of your village…you are working for your justice, and I for mine…we are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice…but if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds more revenge…and becomes a chain of hatred. Living within it, aware of the past, predicting the future, that is what it means to know history. We cannot help but know that people can never understand each other…our world is ruled by hatred. How would you face this hatred in order to build peace?"

"…"

"Let me hear your answer."

"I don't know…I just don't know."

"I…created 'Akatsuki' in order to break that chain of hatred…with the power of the nine bijuu, I will construct a weapon strong enough to destroy an entire land instantly!

"!"

"The world will know true pain, and the fear of that pain will put an end to war…it will lead the world to stability and peace."

"That's not real peace…it's nothing but a lie!" Angrily shouted Naruto.

Pain made no gesture that he heard the blonde.

"People are stupid…if I don't do this, there will be no peace…eventually, time will pass and the pain will heal…eventually, the checkmate's power will weaken and wars will start again…the weapon will be used again and once more, people will know true pain…"

* * *

"And then for a short time," Continued the real body, a man named Nagato. "Peace will come again. It will give birth to short periods of peace in this endless chain of hatred. That is my wish." Nagato then coughed…twice.

"Nagato…don't overdo it," said the only female member of Akatsuki, Konan. "You've already used up so much chakra."

Nagato panted twice from exhaustion.

"I can see peace." Said Nagato.

* * *

Nagato clings to his wrapped idea of peace. Most of this chapter was taken directly from the manga, but I promise you that once the invasion of Pain concludes, it will go massively AU. Read and review, or else…Laterz


	10. Chapter 10

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

(Reposted 9/4/11)_**  
**_

-Chapter 10-

* * *

"You say my peace is a lie…but in this cursed world, peace where people truly understand each other is nothing but a fantasy."

-Flashback-

Naruto is on his training trip with Jiraiya, when Jiraiya brings up something.

"I believe…that there will come a time when people truly understand one another."

-End flashback-

"You're wrong! That perverted hermit truly believed that someday people will understand each other!" Yelled Naruto, as he tried to get up, only to be stabbed six times in non vital areas, preventing Naruto from moving.

"All you do is talk…what can you do when you can't even prove anything?" All you can do is give me Kyuubi no Yoko's power."

* * *

'Naruto-kun.' Thought a panicked Hinata before she looked down and thought to herself.

"…"

Making up her mind, she swiftly moved to help Naruto, while the rest of Konoha made a plan to stop Pain once and for all.

* * *

Team Gai was tree hopping on their way back to Konoha from a completed mission, when Neji spotted something off in the distance. Quickly activating his _**Byakugan**_, he peered ahead, only to gasp.

"What is it, Neji?" Asked Gai.

"That's…Jiraiya-sama's toad…"

"What!"

* * *

"The stab wounds aren't deep…and I avoided all of your vital areas, but now you can't move on your own." Said Pain.

"**Hang in there kid!"** began Shima. **"Don't listen to him no matter what he says! You're the Child of Prophecy! You will save the world! You can't lose! Jiraiya and Pa gave their lives because they believe in you! I'll never forgive you if you give up now!"**

"…meddlesome toad…"

"You bastard!" Yelled Naruto.

"It is time for us to go…"

Right when Pain was prepared to transport Naruto, Hinata leapt into the fray!

"! Hinata!" 'Damn, if only I could-' Thought Hinata's guard, a branch member named Hyuuga Ko.

"Reinforcements eh?" Said Pain.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!"

"What are you going here!" began Naruto. "You're no match against-"

"I know…"

'!'

"I'm...just being selfish…"

"What are you talking about? It's dangerous here!"

"I'm here of my own free will…:

'?'

"I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way..."

"…"

"I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - love you..."

Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Ha!" Yelled Hinata as she rushed at Pain.

"_**Jūho Sōshiken!" **_(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)

"_**Shinra Tensei!" **_(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)

"Stop!" Yelled a panic stricken Naruto.

Pain's jutsu overpowered and repelled Hinata's jutsu. She flew back, seemingly dead.

Naruto's eye's opened wide, and a rage like none he ever felt before grew within his stomach.

"This is just like…how my parents were killed by Konoha ninja right before my eyes.. Love breeds sacrifice…which breeds hatred.

Naruto exploded with red chakra. When the smoke cleared, Naruto held both Teikiatsu and Taifuukire out, entered Sage mode, and he was cloaked with six tails of red chakra.

'**This can't be! The combined power of both Teikiatsu and Taifuukire…they are blocking my demonic influence!'**

Naruto was overcome with rage, yet he was still in control, and in Sage mode to boot!

'This power…it won't last long.'

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto merely swung both of his blades forward, and the jutsu appeared.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ A single shadow clone materialized, and rushed in at Pain.

"_**Devil's Hellfire!" **_Naruto did a flurry of slash attacks at Pain, stunning him with each blow. Ending it with a cross slash, Pain was sent painfully back. Naruto appeared in front of him, and uttered.

"_**Bunshin Diabakuha." **_The shadow clone exploded,.

Naruto went out of Demonic Sage Mode, and reverted back to normal. Pain was utterly exhausted.

Sheathing both of his blades, Naruto summoned a shadow clone, who spun around Naruto's chakra. Naruto appeared in front of Pain, driving his jutsu into Pain.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

* * *

Naruto wanted to confront the real Pain alone…so he was on his way to his location.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had one target. He was put under a genjutsu, which made Sasuke lose control and want to kill Itachi. Before Itachi died however, he dispelled the genjutsu. Now he is after Danzo, the true murderer of his clan.

* * *

"I will…believe in you, Namikaze Naruto."

Nagato then signs for his last jutsu.

"_**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." **_(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)

* * *

In Konoha, the dead people were placed next to each other. This included Shizune, Kakashi, Link, and Kenshin. The people began to pay their respects when a bright light enveloped all of the dead bodies. The people of Konoha had to shield their eyes before the light blinded them. When the light cleared, the people were gaping.

'They're…alive!' Were the thoughts of all of the shinobi.

Indeed, the seemingly dead people opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Moaned Link. "Last thing I remember before being swallowed in darkness was fighting and losing against Pain…so I should be dead! Why am I still alive though?"

"We don't know how," Began Shikaku. "But somehow…all of the people killed in this invasion sprang back to life!"

"Where's my cousin?" Asked Kenshin.

"You mean Naruto? He saved us all from the invasion. Right now, he is confronting the real body of Pain." Said Shikaku.

"I'll go get him." Said Kakashi.

* * *

Nagato had sacrificed himself, and Konan left the Akatsuki. But before she left, she gave Naruto a gift, an origami bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Konan."

"Don't mention it. From now on, my village is Konoha's ally."

* * *

Naruto was traveling through the forest. His chakra was exhausted, and he nearly collapsed before Kakashi caught him.

"Kakashi?"

"Good job, Naruto. Let's head back."

* * *

When Kakashi and Naruto were back in the remains of Konoha, Naruto was treated to a greeting he'll never forget. Everyone, civilians included, were cheering for him. Naruto was never happier…then he remembered Hinata's confession of love to him, which made his heart swell with even more happiness. Elated, he allowed everyone to give their thanks, and even heard that he should be the Rokudaime Hokage. However, it was then Tsunade made her reappearance!

"Good job Naruto. But I'm not retiring just yet. However, I'll name you my successor. You certainly deserve it."

"Good job, dobe."

Naruto recognized that voice. It was the voice of one of his old friends, a man who ran off to Otokagure. He did a complete 180 degree turn, to see…

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Tsunade, Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke were called to a council meeting. The most notable absence was both Hiashi and Danzo.

Sasuke revealed that he had completed his quest, and that he killed not only Itachi, but two others, Orochimaru and Danzo. Sasuke revealed that Danzo was the true menace behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre. He framed Itachi. Sasuke didn't discover this until after he completed his revenge, then he searched for and eventually killed Danzo.

The council gave Naruto one request, happy to give the hero of Konoha anything he desired.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Very well, Naruto-sama. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

I forgot to include the fight scene with Sasuke vs. Danzo...just know that Sasuke was the victor. I may write the fight scene later or someone can write it for me. This fight occurred while Pain was fighting Sage Naruto...


	11. Chapter 11

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

Chapter 11

Adngo714: Well it's time for a special of Legend of Namikaze!

Naruto: What do you have planned?

Hinata: Be patient, my love…all will be revealed soon...

Adngo714: It's a secret, but you should be able to tell after the second page break, where a surprising character will make an appearance in this fanfic...

?: Enjoy…

* * *

It was a week since Konoha was destroyed by Pain's invasion, and it'll take a couple of days, if not weeks, to fully rebuild. Naruto needed a vacation, and told the council about his desire. The council granted Naruto's request and agreed that their hero deserves one. So their hero goes on vacation while Tsunade heads to the Kage Summit. Afterwards, Naruto told Link, Kenshin, Shino, and Hinata about his upcoming vacation. Sasuke found out about it when he accidently overheard Naruto talking about it to Kenshin. So the next morning, Link gathered his squad. Naruto arrived with Kenshin and Sasuke. Sasuke, still dressed like he was when he killed Danzo, wanted to match swords with Naruto, but since he had recently defeated Pain, he patiently waited until Naruto was back to full strength. Hinata arrived with Shino.

"OK, Naruto requested a vacation, and the council agreed and turned it into a C-rank mission. So, where would you want to go Naruto?" Asked Link.

"I've never been on vacation, so I don't know." Said Naruto in a confused tone.

"I know a fair amount of beautiful areas," said Link. "I'll take you to one of them."

"OK, that's fine."

"OK…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A black, imp like creature with something resembling a crown on her head appears.

"**What is it?"**

"One of my student's needs a vacation. Midna, can you teleport us?"

"**OK. Do you have a destination in mind?"**

"Unfortunately, no we don't."

"**I see, well, I'll take you and your squad somewhere nice."**

Midna opens a portal directly above them, and everyone vanishes in the sky.

* * *

A portal above opens. Below the portal is a forest, and everyone rematerializes.

"Thanks, Midna."

"**No problem."** She says as she leaves the group and dispels herself.

"Where are we?" Asked Naruto.

"According to my released kikaichū, we're in…" began Shino before pausing. "That's strange."

"What is?" Asked Sasuke.

"It seems…that we are still in the outskirts of Konoha."

"Eh?" Said Naruto as he surveyed the area. However what really got his eye was someone that strangely looked very similar to him. He and the other 'Naruto' stood there for a second and stared at each other. Naruto looked upon his doppelganger and started noticing some big differences. The other Naruto lacked the whisker marks, had green eyes, and eight golden kitsune tails and golden kitsune ears. What made things even MORE confusing is that there was a girl with him…and that girl was like a female version of him with all the same features!

"AH! It's another imposter of me!" Quickly unsheathing Teikiatsu, Naruto swings his blade.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_

"What the!" Said the other Naruto as he dodged the ground shockwave. "What gives?"

"Um…Naruto, don't you think this is kinda familiar?" said the girl beside him. "Seems like we got another case of doubles again."

"Why do you look like me?" Said Naruto while he held Teikiatsu parallel to the ground, pointing at the other Naruto and the girl with him. "And what's the deal with the girl too?"

"Seriously, we have GOT to talk to Kami-jii-san about all these crazy dimensions and stuff." Sighed the other Naruto. "Come on Natsumi-chan. Might as well do what we did last time."

"Eh, why not." Said the girl named Natsumi. "Guess we're probably gonna be calling you Kitsune Naruto again for a while, huh?"

"Why do I always get stuck with that when it's other people coming to OUR world?" K. Naruto grumbled as he and Natsumi flicked their wrists, causing two strange devices to appear.

"Hey what are you…" Naruto stood fast, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Well, our full power might just kill them."

"Right, so we'll hold back…for now."

"WIND OVERDRIVE ACTIVATION!" screamed K. Naruto and Natsumi. The entire group looked on as the two were encased in a green wind, and in mere seconds they were now in a completely different wardrobe. However they were both wearing the same haori.

"What the!" Said Naruto as he leapt back.

Naruto didn't want to do this, but he dispelled a shadow clone that was gathering natural energy that he left at home to enter Sage Mode. Also, he was insulted that the two were holding back.  
"Ok how does Shikamaru say this…oh yeah, it's troublesome. Natsu-chan, you wanna take this one?" K. Naruto asked as he looked on at the other Naruto.

"Why not. It's gonna be the same thing as always. We fight, big confusion, then we're at home eating." Natsumi replied. "Oh well, WIND OVERDRIVE!" The wind around Natsumi exploded as she now stood in front of Naruto in a light green aura.

"Alright, if that's how you want it…" Said Naruto, as he gathered chakra to spiral into his right palm, and manipulated the wind chakra to make four rotating blades and added Senjutsu chakra, before raising his hand with the palm facing the sky.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **_Naruto said as he threw it.

"Hmm, throwing the Rasen-shuriken. I like that!" K. Naruto said as he watched the spinning blade come forward. "Might have to figure out how to do that as well."

"Great now he's getting ideas. Doesn't matter what world they're from, Naruto is still Naruto." Natsumi sighed as she prepared to counter. "Oh well…TEMPEST DANCE!"

The two supercharged wind elemental attacks collided, resulting in a stale mate. Naruto powered out of Sage Mode as K. Naruto and Natsumi reverted back to normal.

"Ok so the attack thing is over, you can see we're not evil, yadda yadda." Natsumi said. "So let's just get to the introductions ok?"

"The names Namikaze Naruto, formally known as Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin rank and Rokudaime-to-be." Naruto replied courteously. He was a little shocked at first, but he shook it off.

"Hmm, eastern style intro. Ok we can do that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto as well, Chunin rank, First Prince of the Kitsune clan, and second in command of the Illumina Knights." K. Naruto said.

"And I'm Uzumaki Natsumi, Chunin rank, Eighth Princess of the Kitsune Clan and Naruto's twin sister." Natsumi said with a smile. "But yeah the whole east-west thing is confusing so if it sounds weird when everyone else introduces themselves, it's no big."

"Who are the Illumina Knights?" Asked Sasuke.

"It'll take to long to explain all by myself, so why don't I take you five with me back home, where my kaa-san will explain it?" K. Naruto said.

"That or we'll just get Kasumi-chan to explain all of it." Natsumi added.

"Yeah but won't she do that 'Why do I have to explain everything! You guys know all of it as well' bit?" replied K. Naruto.

Natsumi knew he was right, but didn't really care. "Since when have we ever cared about that?"

K. Naruto agreed, "Good point."

The others said nothing as they followed their hosts, but could only think…"Where the hell did we end up?"

* * *

"_This_ is your house? Wow it's bigger then my mansion!" Naruto said as he stared at their destination.

"It always happens. This isn't the first time I've seen this. We had another Naruto show up a few years ago and his reaction to my house was almost the same as yours."

-Flashback-(**A/N These flashbacks will contain segments from Neokenshin and RasenganFin's first crossover project to avoid character confusion)**

"Naruto…that is one BIG house!" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"You aren't kidding! This place is like three times the size of mine!" Naruto said.

-End flashback-

"Ano…now I'm confused. They are three of me!" Asked Naruto.

"As if one wasn't enough!" Said a slightly annoyed Sasuke, as everyone walked in. Of course, Hinata was blushing up a storm. 'Three Naruto-kun's?' she thought to herself.

"Trust me, there's WAY more. But trying to explain would probably give you guys a headache." K. Naruto said. However Natsumi had her eyes on a different thing.

"Uh, Natsu-chan, why are you glomping Hinata-chan over there already?" Naruto saw this and wasn't sure whether to be miffed…or a little excited!

"It's because no matter what dimension she's from, Hina-hime is always adorable when she blushes over us!" Natsumi said. "That's right Hina-hime, you are so cute! But we'll fill you in more about everything so you won't be too confused."

"Hey son, who is this?" Asked a familiar blonde figure as the group got in the house. At his appearance, Naruto fainted. "What's with him? He sure looks familiar…"

"Uh reality-check…HE'S ME!" Screamed K. Naruto. "Seriously, I think hanging around all our uncles has kinda made things confusing for you Otou-san. Oh before I forget, this is our father Arashi Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage, blah blah."

"So, can we wake sleeping beauty up here or do we leave him on the floor?" asked Natsumi.

"Oh gee, another one?" Arashi asked, palming his face, referring to another Naruto that he met.

"Yes another one! By the way," said K. Naruto. "Who's that guy in green?"

"My name is Link. I come from Hyrule…" Link replied before he saw a different look on K. Naruto.

"Wait a minute…you're _the_ Link?"

"Well, that's my name…" Link shrugged.

"This doesn't make any sense! By any chance, do you possess the Master Sword?" asked K. Naruto.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

"Master Sword?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Naruto said, pulling out a blade of unparalleled beauty and perfection.

When Tenten saw it, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, then squealed at a pitch that only dogs, and oddly kangaroos, can hear.

-End Flashback-

"There's another Master Sword! But…that's impossible!" Link said as he pulled out his sword.

"Ah but there is…the other Naruto has it." Said K. Naruto. "Ok this whole dimension thing is confusing as hell. But I guess if it works for the whole 'multiple Naruto' thing, than it works for just about anyone."

"Oh where am I?" Asked Naruto as he awoke from unconsciousness. "Last thing I remember was…"

"Seeing me." Said Arashi. When Naruto glanced at him again, he almost fainted…again. Fortunately, he didn't.

"O-otou-s-san?"

"Yes it is me…Arashi Uzumaki!" Arashi replied. "So, wanna see your mom?"

"Arashi! Wait a minute…my father's name is Namikaze Minato." Naruto replied.

"Eh that's how it goes in dimensions. I'm probably named Minato Namikaze in a bunch of other worlds, Arashi Uzumaki in some, who knows." Arashi replied. "Just don't think on it too much."

"Oh…ok…makes sense." Naruto said as he got to his feet.

"What is all this commotion about!" Said a slightly annoyed kitsune as she entered the living room, followed by four more girls. Three had Kitsune features like K. Naruto and Natsumi, while one had cat ears and a cat tail. This time Naruto's eyes were as big as dinner plates when he saw the older Kitsune. "Oh….another Naru-chan! And another Hina-chan too?" She walked over to Naruto and already had him in a death hug. "Go ahead, you can start crying now if you want Naru-chan."

While Naruto was busy wondering what the hell was going on, Hinata just stared, not sure at what she was looking at. Here she was staring directly at…herself? Except this version was well…gorgeous!

"Speechless…yeah that seems to be a trait of a lot of Hinatas." Said Kitsune Hinata. "Don't worry, the shock goes away after a while."

"I…I…it…" Hinata barely finished her sentence before she was already on the floor, out cold.

"Hina-chan, you are still so cute when you do that!" Natsumi squealed. "Makes me just wanna cuddle up to you!"

"Natsu-chan!" K. Hinata said in embarrassment. "Hmm, hey Ten-chan, doesn't that sword look familiar?"

"Yeah, hey, that seems to be the Master Sword that the other Naruto had. Guess there's multiple versions of it too." Tenten replied. "If he'd like, I can upgrade the Master Sword."

'Déjà vu...' Thought K. Naruto.

"Evidently, my sword is not as one of a kind as I thought…" Said Link.

"Wow, Tenten, you look different." Said Naruto, comparing her to the Tenten he knew.

Tenten looks basically the same, but as a cat hanyou, she has a black tail with a white tip, with a red ribbon tied around the end. She also has black ears with white tips. Her hair is no longer in buns, and it now reaches to her mid back. Also, she is wearing a red choker with a bell on it.

"Oh this? Yeah I like the cat thing a little better, meow. Hey, I notice that you both have swords. May I see them?" Asked Tenten.

"…" 'Maybe I should leave…' Thought Shino.

"Oh this?" Asked Naruto as he pulls out his sword, Teikiatsu. He hands the sword off to Tenten, while Kenshin also hands over Zangetsu.

"These are well made…not as well made as the Master Sword though, they need sharpening, but I can do that… I wonder if I can try to upgrade them along with the Master Sword…" Tenten said.

"Upgrade?"

"Yeah, upgrade the three with my Illumna power."

"Illumina power?" Asked a curious Link.

"Well you see, my Illumina Power of Metal allows me to channel everyone's elements into my Masamune." Tenten replied, unsheathing her blade. She handed it to Naruto so he could examine it. Naruto noticed right away that inscribed on the tsuba was _Masamune-Sword of Sacred Light_. What he didn't notice was that the sword and his seal were resonating with one another.

"Each element that I fuse into my blade gives it a different effect. Also I can use the Light element to fuse two other elements together."

"And what does each of these elements do?" Naruto asked.

"Well say I use the Earth element, it transforms my blade into an indestructible hammer of stone. Or if I use the Ice element, I can freeze anything I want. I can also transfer my power into shuriken, kunai, or any type of projectile weapon." Tenten said. "My favorites are using Water and Wood together, since Water allows me to drain life energy, and Wood lets me drain chakra. I can then transfer the energy or chakra to myself or my friends. But that's the kiddy stuff. I much prefer using Gravity Gatling. Ever seen millions of kunai, blades, shuriken, senbon, and just about any other sharp object flying full speed towards you?"

"Uhh…I dunno. Is it that bad?" Naruto said nervously.

"I'll have to show it to ya before ya go." Tenten replied.

"Now just how are you going to combine your power into the swords?" Link asked.

"Like this." Tenten said, concentrating her power. "Luckily I don't have to go Bankai this time."

"This is where it gets interesting!" K. Naruto said, tapping both Naruto and Link on the arm.

Tenten closed her eyes and held the Master Sword and Teikiatsu straight out. She focused all of her Illumina Power into both blades, and both Naruto and Link began to see nine colored lights swirl into the blades. "GRAVITY FUSION!" she said, as she finished channeling her power into the blade. When she was done, Link could see the Master Sword looked much different. It now looked as if it was constantly pulsing with energy. Naruto's blade also took on a new appearance. The blade itself widened, and angled up slightly at the tip. The handle extended slightly, giving it more of a grip. The blade color was now more polished and looked to have a swirling wind aura around it.

"Whoa! The Sword has never done that before!" Link said. "Just what did you do?"

"Point it at a target and you can launch some light energy at your enemies. Now Kenshin, let me see your sword."

Tenten once more, channeled her Illumna power into the blade, so much in fact that the sword changed in appearance. It became a black daitō, a Japanese Long Sword. The crossguard had four prongs that bent in the shape of the Manji Ban, meaning Full. Attached to the hilt was a broken chain.

'It can't be…' "Tensa Zangetsu." Muttered Kenshin.

"I don't know what my Illumna power did to your sword, Kenshin, so I am sorry if I have weakened it."

"No need…this sword…Tensa Zangetsu…it's harder then diamond. I don't think anything can cut through it."

"Naruto, your sword is unlike anything I've ever seen before. I don't know what my transfer of Illumina power did. The design is completely new, but I think it reacts to your chakra nature."

"That's alright, can I test it?"

"Maybe later, right now we should introduce everyone." Tenten said. "And I think we'd probably wanna wake Hinata up first."

* * *

While introductions were made, an unexpected occurrence occurred. Everyone went into Naruto's mindscape, where someone unexpected introduced herself.

"Hey didn't this happen last time?" asked K. Naruto as he looked around. That's when he saw a very beautiful woman standing before the group. Of course it wasn't too hard to tell who she was due to the features.

"**Yes I'm the nine tailed demon fox, but the presence of Masumane has purified me, so call me by my true name, Destiny."**

"Destiny? That's a good name for you, seeing as how you indirectly influenced my destiny." Said Naruto.

"Wait, you didn't know her name?" asked Natsumi. "Ok you're a weird one."

"Yeah, before we get any further…is she in some form or fashion either claiming you as her son, her brother, or her boyfriend?" K. Naruto asked directly. "Yeah it sounds crazy, but trust us, we know what we're talking about."

This definitely had everyone twitch, especially Destiny. "**Um, well…I guess he's kinda like a little brother to me?**" she said nervously.

"Ok, that's better! Yeesh I remember that one Naruto we met, and he was dating the Kyuubi. That was freaky." K. Naruto said as they all twitched before disappearing from the mindscape.

* * *

After everyone introduced themselves, and after a lengthy discussion about the Illumina Knights, Naruto went into the back yard of the mansion, where Kenshin was standing with Tensa Zangetsu drawn, while Sasuke was shocked to see his brother and a female Uchiha that he never saw before. He ran up to Itachi.

"Nii-san!" Said Sasuke as he hugged Itachi crying.

"Itachi-nii-kun, that must be the other Sasuke that Kasumi-hime told me about." Said the Uchiha girl. "So he's an alternate me."

"Looks that way Shiori-chan." Itachi said. "Though this one definitely doesn't seem like you at all."

"I can't believe that you're here! Tell me, did anyone besides yourself and the other Sasuke survive?" Sasuke replied.

"To tell you that, I have to tell you the truth about the massacre. You see, Fugaku discovered plans for a coup d'état that involved the whole of the clan, besides your mother, father, Sasuke, and myself, an old war hawk named Danzo, Uchiha Madara, and Orochimaru. The deal was that if the coup succeeded, the Uchiha would gain ultimate power. Danzo would get the _**Sharingan**_, and Orochimaru would get my body. After a seal that prevented me from betraying Konoha, courtesy of Akane, I joined Orochimaru's ranks as a spy, forever loyal to Konoha, although he didn't know this. Soon afterward, I massacred the whole clan minus our immediate family, but Fugaku lost his life from Madara while he protected our family. Mikoto traveled to Waterfall, where she spent some years healing. I was presumed dead. After joining Akatsuki, I was placed under Orochimaru's command, as Uchiha Izumi. Years passed, and when Kasumi was captured by Madara, I did my best to save her. Unfortunately, Madara learned that I was still working for Konoha. I fled Akatsuki, and now I am here."

"Where's Mikoto-sama now? I want to visit her." Sasuke asked.

"Why, she is here at the Uchiha Complex." Itachi replied. "I think Konan-chan was helping her with something."

"By the way, who is she?" Sasuke asked, gesturing at Shiori.

"I'm you silly. Well a female version of you." Shiori replied. "I'm the twin sister of this world's Sasuke."

"A twin! But how…"

"I'll explain later, or rather, she'll explain. Right now, go and see your kaa-san." Itachi said. Sasuke immediately rushed off to see his mother, a person that he gave up hope for ever seeing again.

* * *

"OK Naruto, go all out!" Said Kenshin, as he held Tensa Zangetsu at the ready. "Gladly!" said Naruto, as he unsheathed Teikiatsu.

"Here goes!"

"_**Demon Wave!"**_Said Naruto.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Quickly countered Kenshin, as a black arc shot out of Tensa Zangetsu.

The two attacks canceled out.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_

Kenshin jumped over the ground shockwave. As he was falling…

"Time for a new technique, made possible by Tensa Zangetsu. _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ In a blur of motion, Tensa Zangetsu sent out a black Getsuga Tensho in an omnidirectional attack.

'What?' Thought Naruto, as he was bombarded from all sides, leaving him in a world of pain.

"_**Tempest Strike!"**_ Naruto leapt forward while spinning in order to slash him around his whole body. Once Naruto landed behind him, Kenshin counter attacked.

"_**Heavenly Tempest!"**_Kenshin slashed forward twice, then he leapt into the air, while spinning and slashing all around Naruto.

"It's time…for me to try something new…prepare yourself, Kenshin!"

Naruto uses _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to quickly appear in front of Kenshin.

"_**Sword Rain! Tiger Blade!"**_ This combination attack severely wounded Kenshin, as he backstepped after the attack landed.

* * *

After a long and fearsome fight between the two, Naruto believes that Tenten's Illumina upgrade didn't do a thing to Teikiatsu, besides making it more powerful while Tensa Zangetsu gave Kenshin unbelievable speeds and reflexes.

"Wait a minute, enter Sage Mode for me. I have a feeling that whatever Tenten did to your sword, it has something to do with your transformation."

"OK." Said Naruto, as he entered Sage Mode. Naruto then reversed gripped Teikiatsu, and gathered senjutsu chakra into the blade. He slashed the blade forward a full 270 degrees. To everyone's shock, at 150 degrees, something flew out of the blade. It impacted with Kenshin, who screamed in pain, as his chakra network was destroyed by the cellular level, tearing him to shreds.  
"Oh no, Kenshin!" Cried Naruto as he went to Kenshin's remains…only for it to blow up in Naruto's face,

"That was mighty impressive, Naruto. It appears that when Teikiatsu is reverse gripped in Sage Mode, you can launch a low powered _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ out of your blade."

"I hate your _**Bunshin Daibakuha…"**_

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Asked a hesitant Sasuke, as he entered the complex.

"I'm here. What is it Sasuke…wait. What happened to your kitsune features?" Mikoto replied, before she realized who she was talking to. "Oh you're not my Sasuke-kun. But it still doesn't matter. Come here and give your mother a hug."

"How did you know I wanted to do that?" Sasuke asked as Mikoto embraced him.

"You're not the first Sasuke from another world that I've met. And apparently from what I've heard, I didn't survive in a lot of other worlds." Mikoto replied. "That's probably why you miss me so much."

"You bet I do." Said Sasuke before his emotions overwhelmed him and he hugged his kaa-san back.

* * *

"Sasuke, you wanted to see me?" Asked Shiori as she went back inside.

"Yes. I don't mean to be rude, but where the hell did you come from?" Sasuke asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Natsumi and I are twins of this dimension's Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, after noticing that girls are naturally faster than men without training, decided that he will train in speed as a girl. So after talking to Akane-oka-san, she gave him some pills that would make a _**Henge**_ last a little longer. Naruto used his _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ to transform into Natsumi. Eventually, Natsumi developed her own personality, and became a separate entity. At the valley of the end, Sasuke, using his _**Sharingan**_, copied Natsumi's high speed form. Wanting to train in high speed movements like his brother, he developed his own _**Oiroke no Jutsu, **_and with Akane-oka-san's help, assumed the identity of me! Time passed, and eventually, I wanted to be my own person, and Akane-oka-san was able to grant my wish! So here I am now."

'Hmm, interesting…' Thought Sasuke, before he noticed that on her finger was a ring.

"Are you married?"

"Yes I am married to Sasuke's fiancée." Shiori replied. "But it's only by Kitsune Law that I am. Otherwise everyone else sees us as just dating."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute…you got married to a girl?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! Apparently this girl was married…to the fiancée of this world's version of himself!"

"Kasumi-hime didn't really mind." Shiori replied. "Plus it was Sasuke-kun that came up with the idea. We both love Kasumi-hime with everything we have, so it's only right that we both get to be married to her. I just got to go first."

Sasuke stood there completely speechless. In this world, not only was his mother alive, but his older brother is engaged to a former Akatsuki member and said member was never evil at all. He was engaged to one VERY beautiful kitsune girl, never lived a life of revenge, and became a kitsune himself. Then there was the fact that this world's Sasuke created a female version of himself, which ended up developing a mind of her own, getting a seal to make her real, and married the girl he was engaged to! So all in all…he was confused as hell!

"I seriously have to quit hanging around Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto as he walked in on Shiori and Sasuke's conversation in the Uchiha complex. "Uh why the heck do you look like your head is gonna blow up?"

"Because I'm trying to comprehend the fact that I'm talking to a very _cute_ female version of myself that happens to be married to a girl!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Ok, whatever. Look, you wanted to match swords with me, right?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Let's take this outside. I don't want to destroy this place." Sasuke replied. "It'll probably help me figure more about what's going on in this world."

"We'll fight with our swords…but you aren't allowed to use your _**Sharingan**_…actually, it's getting somewhat dark…want to pick it up tomorrow?"

"OK."

* * *

Hinata on the other hand had things going a little different for her.

"Ow…why does my head…hey when did I get back home?" she woke up to see that she was back in her own bedroom. "That other world…it must have been a dream. I have to find Naruto-kun!" She jumped out of her bed and quickly ran to the door, only to be stopped by her father.

"Hinata, my office, now." Hiashi said in a cold tone. Hinata froze, wondering just what was going on.

"What…what did I do?" she said to herself as she slowly walked to Hiashi's office. She had taken her time to allow her father to get seated and prepare herself for what to come.

"Hinata, I've been keeping check on you. You've disappointed me daughter." Hiashi said as Hinata nervously stood before his desk.

"Otou-san…I…I…" she started stuttering again, something she hadn't done in years.

"Your training has become lackluster, you do not follow the strict teachings of the clan, and you've brought shame on this family as heir!" Hiashi boomed, bringing Hinata to her knees. "I've had it with you. As of right now you are banished from the clan and will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal immediately!"

Hinata immediately felt her spirit hit rock bottom. She couldn't believe just what she was hearing. "Otou-sama please! I…I can change! I've done so much!"

Hiashi walked towards her, _**Byakugan**_ blazing. Hinata could see the anger and rage in his eyes. She saw him make a chain of signs and was in complete paralysis as he placed his hand on her forehead. All she did was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable.

"Hina-chan was right. That was pretty funny." Hiashi laughed as he simply ruffled her hair. "Hinata, you were right, it worked!"

The door opened to reveal K. Hinata and Kasumi both cracking up laughing. "That was definitely too good!"

"I…but…what…what happened!" Hinata was checking herself to make sure she was ok.

"You passed out earlier when you first saw me." K. Hinata said as she helped her other self up. "While you were out cold, I asked Shino about you in your world. He said you had it pretty hard growing up."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Hinata said quietly.

"I find it hard to believe I could be that hard on you, or so cold to you." Hiashi said. "Even if it isn't the same, I want you to know I apologize for what you've been through Hinata."

"I…guess. So I'm not being banished from the clan, or having the Caged Bird Seal applied to me?" asked Hinata.

"Of course not. We abolished that seal years ago. Though if you'd like we can put a new seal on you and teach you the secret of it." K. Hinata said.

Hinata looked a little confused. "New seal?" That's when she saw K. Hinata pointing to her shoulder. It looked like the family crest was tattooed on her arm.

"This is the _**Hyuuga Unification Seal**_. It has the exact same ability as the Caged Bird seal, however it doesn't have that nasty pain and controlling side effect." K. Hinata explained. "Plus I think it's time you get to do something you haven't done in a while." Even at his age Hiashi still showed he was quite a powerful ninja. He easily picked Hinata up and set her on his shoulders. "How about a father takes his little girl out to the koi pond."

Hinata remembered that was one of her favorite things to do before her father became cold towards her. "I'd really like that Otou-sama."

"Oh and before we forget…that outfit…its gotta go." Kasumi said. "We gotta get you into something that Naruto would absolutely love!"

* * *

The next day…

Sasuke and Naruto had stepped outside to a nearby training ground. Link, Kenshin, Tenten, and for some reason, Shiori, had come out to watch the fight. Naruto drew out his default sword, Teikiatsu, while Sasuke pulled out a sword that was tied around his waist, a katana. Sasuke called it a Sword of Kusanagi, though it bared no resemblance to Orochimaru's and none of its abilities.

"This will be a no holds barred match. Everything is allowed to be used, including ninjutsu and sword techniques." Began Akane, who showed up with the rest of the Illumina Knights, who were eagerly anticipating the fight to judge their level of skill.

Naruto and Sasuke dashed in and clashed blades in a deadlock. Naruto, anticipating this, followed through.

"_**Fierce Demon Fang!" **_Naruto overpowered Sasuke's katana and slammed Teikiatsu onto the ground, causing a large shockwave that caused Sasuke to lose his balance along with damaging him.

'What the...it must be a sword technique!'

"_**Sword Rain!" **_ Naruto moved his sword and stabbed Sasuke multiple times.

Sasuke was slammed back, but then he countered..;.

"_**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana." **_(Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana)

Sasuke electrified his sword by casting _**Chidori**_ while holding his katana.

"My _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana **_not only enables my sword to cut through steel, but receiving a cut from this sword numbs the area around the cut, slowing your reaction time." Gloated Sasuke.

"Well Teikiatsu, when wind enhanced, has a property that will allow it to cut through anything except other chakra enhanced blades. So there!"

"So our swords are equal in power."

"Did you forget about the five chakra elements? Lightning natured chakra defeats earth natured chakra which beats water natured chakra which beats fire which beats wind, but wind chakra trumps lightning chakra. So you are at a disadvantage."

"It doesn't matter. Even if my lightning chakra gets defeated by your wind natured chakra, I am still stronger then you!"

"We'll see about that! _**Demon Wave!"**_ Naruto launched a chakra wave at Sasuke, who blocked it with his sword.

"_**Tempest Strike!"**_ Naruto said as he somersaults in the air, spinning his sword. Sasuke evaded using _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_**.**

Sasuke glanced up, and a thunderstorm was forming. 'Perfect…'

"Now I'll show you my strongest lightning release jutsu. You better prepare yourself!"

"Ok, if that's the way you want it." Said Naruto as he dispelled his shadow clone that was gathering Senjutsu chakra, thus transforming into Sage Mode. Naruto summoned some clones, and quickly formed a _**Rasenshuriken**_. "Ready when you are!"

"This jutsu is unblockable. Nothing I know can stop it." Said Sasuke, as lightning began flashing in the clouds.

"_**Kirin!"**_

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

The two attacks met, but Naruto's jutsu overpowered Sasuke's. He barely dodged the _**Rasenshuriken.**_

Sasuke activated his _**Mangekyo Sharingan, **_a_** Sharingan **_that resembles the atomic star, a six sided star with a circle in the middle. Unlike other _**Mangekyo Sharingan, **_it was red with a black background. Naruto quickly unsheathed the upgraded Taifuukire while remaining in Sage Mode and putting away Teikiatsu.

"Observe…my strongest jutsu! If you thought fire release jutsu were good…check out this! _**Enton: Kagutsuchi!" **_(Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord

'Blaze release?' Naruto thought as he swung Taifuukire forward.

"_**Wind Scar!" **_Oddly, when Tenten enhanced Teikiatsu, it also upgraded Teikiatsu's sister blade, Taifuukire…

The attacks nullified each other, and Naruto brought out Teikiatsu.

"Let's see if you like this!" Reverse gripping Teikiatsu and holding Taifuukire normally, he swung both out.

"_**Wind Scar!" **_Naruto swung out Taifuukire out, creating five blasts in the process.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto proclaimed as the reverse gripped Teikiatsu shot out a spiraling shuriken composed entirely of wind.

"_**Enton: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" **_(Blaze Release: Great Dragon Fire)

The three attacks intersected, creating a shockwave, and a new technique was released by Naruto.

"_**Backlash Wave!"**_

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke were down, breathing heavily. Naruto had reverted out of Sage Mode and Sasuke's _**Mangekyo**_ faded away.

"Looks like...we still have…a rivalry with no one being stronger…" 'For now…' Said and thought Sasuke.

"Gotta say, those were some pretty tough abilities." Itachi commented. "And I see you've already gained the _**Mangekyo**_ Sasuke."

"It wasn't easy." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes. "I had to lose my brother to get it. All because of that fool Danzo."

"I see. Then we'll need to train you how to properly use that _**Sharingan**_ without the side effects." Itachi said.

"Hmm, ok then. So, wanna keep going Naruto?" asked the Uchiha.

"Can't this time. I have something to do…"

"Really? Then we'll leave this match in a draw…" replied Sasuke.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and Naruto had arranged a formal date with Hinata, but not before asking K. Hinata a favor.

-Flashback-

"Hinata?" Naruto said to the kitsune Hinata.  
"Yes, what is it?"

"I need a favor from you." Sheepishly said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll be glad to assist Naruto…"

"I need you…" Here Naruto whispered his question to Hinata. She squalled.

"She is a lucky girl…"

-End flashback-

Naruto dressed formally, and then he checked the clock.

'It's almost seven…show time.' Thought Naruto as he opened the front door of this world's Uzumaki Mansion.

"Good luck." Said Akane and Arashi.

"Thanks…" Said Naruto as he exited, on his way to this world's Hyuuga Mansion.

* * *

Hinata was ready for her date with her Naruto. She was dressed formally, but she kept her bow sealed inside a scroll. No sense going on a date completely defenseless. It was a minute past seven, and someone knocked on the door. Hinata opened it, and she was greeted by Naruto, who had his jaw open.

"Wow…you look…beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look very handsome tonight…"

"Well shall we?" Asked Naruto as he held out his arm.

"Of course." Said Hinata as she looped her arm around Naruto.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Asked Hinata.

"With help from Akane-sama and Destiny, I made some reservations at the finest restaurant in town." Naruto said as he led the way though the streets.

"You don't mean…"

* * *

"Reservations?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes, it's under Namikaze."

"Ah here we are…reservations for two then. Follow me please."

"Hold on waiter-san…" Said Naruto. "Can we get a private booth?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

The waiter led the two to a booth with a view of the starlight sky.

"Will this accommodate you?"

"Hai…arigatou."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata perused the menu. Destiny told Naruto about the various food items that he didn't know. He chose rice with Chicken Teriyaki, and waited for Hinata to order. Hinata didn't know what to pick. So she ordered rice with various meats and vegetables.

When the same waiter delivered the food, the meal was eaten in silence. After the meal was done, Hinata had to go to the restroom. Afterwards, she came back to their booth and sat down, across from Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hand, and both Naruto and Hinata lost themselves in each others eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sadly, Naruto let go.

"Hinata," Began Naruto. "We've been going out for a while. I'll never forget the day when you said you love me…"

-Short flashback-

"I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - _love you...__"_

-End flashback-

"That was among the happiest days of my life. You were the first to say those words to me. What would make me happier is you…saying yes to this."

"What's the question?"

"Hinata," Said Naruto as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's world stopped. All that was left was Naruto and her. She was dreaming of the day that Naruto would propose to her, especially after Hiashi said the two were already engaged, but only after Naruto popped the question. Now that he had, Hinata's vocal cords were shot for an instant, before quickly recovering and shouting her answer.

"YES!" She said as she leapt out of her seat and tackled Naruto in a hug, kissing him furiously.

Everyone in the restaurant released their transformations, revealing all of the Illumina Knights, Mikoto, Arashi, and Link, among many others. Their waiter dispelled her own transformation to reveal Akane.

"Congratulations, Hinata!" Said K. Hinata. Hinata, noticing that all of the Illumina Knights had witnessed the events that just transpired, smirking, and noticing that she was still hugging her Naruto-kun, blushed scarlet red and fainted.

"Whoa wait a minute…this restaurant is owned by you?"

"This entire building is a genjutsu." Said Akane.

"Hey…Hinata…wake up! We're engaged now, so you have no reason to faint."

Midway through that sentence, Hinata regained consciousness.

"I know Naruto-kun…force of habit I guess…" She said sheepishly, before Naruto placed a ring on her finger.

"It fits!"

"Yeah, I had a hard time finding the perfect ring in your ring size, so I asked the other Hinata."

* * *

The day after his proposal, Naruto was ready to leave, when he was halted by Akane.

"You can leave tomorrow. Tonight, I want to serve you guys a congratulatory dinner. I can guarantee that you will be hesitant to leave upon tasting the main course tonight."

"Alright, sounds lovely. We'll leave tomorrow."

The entire day was spent getting to know team Link and Sasuke better. Before they knew it, it was dinnertime.

"Dinners ready! I made everyone's favorite dish!" Said Akane.

"You don't mean..." Said K. Naruto.

"That dish!" Continued Natsumi.

"But of course!"

Everyone, saved for the dimension travelers, drooled.

"Is this dish that good?" Asked Naruto.

"It's better then good. It's the best!" Said Kasumi.

"I sincerely doubt that it's better then Ichiraku's Ramen…" Boasted Naruto.

"I wouldn't count on that being likely…" Said Choji. "This dish can single-handedly end a Shinobi War."

* * *

"_This _is it?" Asked Naruto. "What is it called?"

"Triad…" Began K. Naruto.

"Teriyaki!" Concluded Natsumi.

"Ramen is better then this…I'm sure." Muttered Naruto, before together with his squad and Sasuke, took their first bite.

chew…chew…chew…

"This is…" Began Naruto.

"The best…" Continued Sasuke.

"Meal that…." Shino.

"I have…" Continued Hinata.

"Ever tasted!" Said Kenshin.

"Amen to that!" Concluded Link, before they all dug ravenously into it.

"We told you…" Said K. Naruto.

"Better then Ichiraku Ramen…" Continued Natsumi.

"For sure!" Said Arashi, before everyone else ate their share.

* * *

"Pity you have to leave." Said Arashi the following morning.

"We may come back…" Said Naruto.

"If only to eat that food again." Said Sasuke.

"But we have to go…see how things back in our dimension are going." Said Link.

"I see…well we have to prepare for an upcoming war, so I understand. Take care!" Said Akane.

"Wait a minute!" K. Hinata said, grabbing Hinata. "We got one last thing." In a flash she bolted into the house.

Inside…

"Are you sure this will be ok?" Hinata nervously said.

"Listen, you have nothing to be nervous about. Always know that Naruto is a source of your strength and confidence. Let him be your pillar to lean on." K. Hinata said as she added her finishing touches. "Besides, when your Otou-san sees this, and finds out just what you can do, I think it will really help. Plus your Neji would definitely go for it."

"You're right. I can do this. I'll prove that I am worthy of being the heiress." Hinata said with newfound strength. She looked at her arm and saw the new seal that she decided to take back to her world in hopes that it would help change her clan.

"Just remember, don't show him the secrets until after you perform the seal on Neji and Hanabi. He's always had a fear of Hanabi being branded, but this should break that." K. Hinata said. "Now, there we go. If that doesn't have Naruto drop dead, nothing will."

After a few minutes…

"Ok, sorry to keep you waiting, but we have a surprise for you Naruto." K. Hinata said. "Say hello to your future bride." She opened the front door and Hinata walked out. She no longer wore her purple outfit that hid herself, but was now decked out in a completely brand new look. She now wore a form fitting sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff with a pair of black pants. She coupled it with a new sleeveless cargo jacket with the Hyuuga crest on the back which was a special seal to hold her scrolls and supplies. She also had a special pair of black fingerless gloves to top it off.

Naruto was frozen. "Hi..hi..hi..hinata-chan!"

"Do you like the look Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she adjusted her gloves.

"If looks could kill, we'd all be dead now!" Naruto replied. "Oh man people are gonna be so jealous!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just go home." Said Link as he summoned Midna.

"**Hello Link. Are you guys ready to go back?"**

"Hai, let's go home."

"**Understood."** With that, Midna opened a portal in the sky. Team Link waved good bye to everyone as they disappeared into the portal.

"I'm sure going to miss them." Said K. Naruto.

"With any luck, we'll see them again." Said Arashi.

"See who?" Said a voice.

Everyone turned around, and were greeted by the eight remaining bijuu.

"No one! No one at all."

* * *

This crossover with NeoKenshin is completed. There might be more in the works. If you haven't already, read and review his story, A New Life in a New Land, and its sequel, The Bijuu Wars, as well as mine. The next chapter will be filler, because I need to take a break from writing. Laterz


	12. Chapter 12

Legend of Namikaze

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu speaking"**

_Arte_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-Chapter 12-

A/N Link's elemental affinity was sealed away. However, thanks to Neokenshin's Tenten upgrading the master sword, Link's elemental affinity will lean heavily toward lightning.

(Reposted 9/4/11)

* * *

After the group returned from their little vacation, they all decided to return home…well would have if Naruto didn't keep staring at Hinata's new look. She finally got him to go home, but she had to make a quick stop to see Tsunade first, who had returned from the Kage Summit the day before and announced to the entire village some rather shocking news, that the true leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, had just declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War

"So you're sure you want this Hinata? This is a very big step for you and your clan." Asked Tsunade as she looked over the scroll Hinata gave her.

"It is Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied. "I h-h-have to prove that I can change my clan."

"Very well. I'll accompany you with this." Tsunade replied as she handed back the scroll. "I have to say, I'm very proud of you for this. You're truly showing that you've become your own woman, forging your own destiny."

"T-t-thank you." Hinata bowed in respect.

"Plus that new look is definitely you. You should have done something like that way earlier." Tsunade said with a wink. "Come on, let's go make history."

Tsunade grabbed her supply scroll and left out with Hinata. The walk was unique as a lot of people were actually looking at Hinata like she was a brand new person. It made her a little shy, but slowly she started enjoying it. People were noticing her more and it felt good to her. The duo soon arrived at the entrance to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Alright Hinata…it's now or never." She took a deep breath and walked in. The guards were definitely confused at who they saw. Hinata turned to one, and said, "I wish an audience with my father, Neji, Hanabi, and the elders. Please summon them for me."

The guard understood and quickly ran inside.

A few minutes later…

"Hinata, why have you called this summoning? And why is Hokage-sama here?" Hiashi questioned.

"And what's with the new look?" Hanabi added.

Hinata breathed deep and began, "Otou-sama, honored elders, Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-nee-chan, I have summoned you here today because I believe it is time that we take a new step in the clan. I believe it is finally time we eliminate the Caged Bird Seal."

"Preposterous! Why would we abolish the one thing that keeps our Kekkei Genkai safe?" Asked one of the elders.

"I believe that if we unite the Main and Branch houses, it will make our clan stronger. The Branch house will have no resentment to the clan, and their loyalty will be stronger. It will also strengthen their loyalty as shinobi of Konoha as well." Hinata said. "I believe this will truly make the Hyuuga one of the strongest clans in Konoha."

The entire council room was in a roar as Hiashi demanded order. "Very well Hinata. Now how do you propose to bring about this change?"

"I propose that we eliminate the Caged Bird Seal, and apply a new seal." Hinata moved forward and placed the scroll in front of Hiashi. "This is called the _**Hyuuga Unification Seal.**_ It is a specially designed blood seal that will only work on those with Hyuuga Blood."

Hiashi opened the scroll and could not believe the intricate detail. The seal he was looking at was something that only a true seal master could create. "Where did you get this?"

"On my journey with Naruto, we ended up in an alternate Konoha." Hinata explained, causing the entire room to brew into an uproar. Hiashi quelled the room as she continued.

"When I was there, I met…an alternate version of myself…and of you Otou-sama."

"Hiashi, this is madness! She clearly doesn't know what…" one of the elders said before Hiashi stopped him.

"No, I wish to hear more. Hinata, continue." Hiashi ordered.

"This version of myself and you had worked together with the Yondaime of that world to create this seal. Because the Yondaime himself was one of the greatest seal masters, it was very easy to create. If you do not believe me, the proof is in the scroll itself." Hinata pointed out.

Hiashi overlooked the scroll and saw three seals. "Blood verification seals. Hmm, so I take it one of these is the Yondaime himself."

"Yes Otou-sama. This is why I have asked Tsunade-sama herself to appear." Hinata said as Tsunade took a small vial from her pouch.

"As all of you know, for medical records, blood samples of each of the former Hokages are sealed away, only accessible by the current Hokage." Tsunade explained. "I hold here a vial, containing the blood of one Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage."

She went ahead and poured a drop of blood onto the third seal and in seconds it began to glow bright red.

"Hmm, that does prove that the Yondaime had a hand in creating this seal. However I am curious to the other two seals. Hinata, who are these others." Asked Hiashi as Hinata had a kunai knife in front of him.

"The other seals are from myself and you Otou-sama." Hinata said as she cut her finger. She placed a drop of her own blood by the second seal, and sure enough it began to glow like the third seal. "One drop and this will prove the complete validity of this scroll."

Hiashi was reluctant but needed to know if this was correct. He cut his finger and placed some of his own blood on the seal. It reacted just as the other two. "Well, it seems that you are correct Hinata. There is no denying the validity of this scroll."

"Hiashi, this is an abomination! That scroll is a fake!" said another of the elders.

"Honorable Elder, do you doubt this seal? You have seen the proof yourself. Blood samples from myself, Hinata, and of the Yondaime proved this to be real." Hiashi replied. "There is no doubt about the crafting and design of this seal."

"It still doesn't prove anything at all. So what if this is to seal the _**Byakugan.**_ We have always used the Caged Bird Seal for generations and shall continue to do so." Said another of the elders.

"Honorable Elders, that is something else I wish to address." She took out another scroll and handed it to the elders. Their eyes grew wide at what they saw. "What you see is the complete breakdown of the Caged Bird Seal, done by the Yondaime himself. It shows a full analysis and breakdown of every single part of the seal, from the blood link to our_** Byakugan,**_ to the activation trigger for the nerve cell defibrillator."

The elders were in an uproar when they heard Hinata knew so much about the seal. "Hiashi, this is an outrage! We demand she be sealed immediately!"

"Honorable Elders, I understand you are in distress, however I must also let you know, that I have been trained in the proper removal and neutralization of the Caged Bird Seal." Hinata said, causing everyone except Tsunade to look at her in shock. "To prove myself I ask if Neji-nii-san will come forth."

Neji looked very hesitant, but still felt somewhat assured. Over time he had changed from the vengeful family member, to an older brother figure to Hinata. Their trust and friendship grew immensely after Naruto's intervention in the Chunin Exams.

"Very well Hinata-sama." He got up and went over to Hinata and removed his hitai-ate, revealing his own seal.

"Nii-san, I ask you, do you have faith in what I am about to do?" asked Hinata. Neji heard a slight tingle of nervousness in her voice, but her eyes said otherwise. He could see in her pupils that she was truly determined to prove herself and begin her revolution.

"Yes Hinata-sama. I do have faith in you. You may begin." Neji kneeled before her, placing his seal at hand level. Hinata placed her left palm over his temple while making a chain of seals with her right. Hiashi and the elders were amazed that she demonstrated every single hand sign required to properly remove the seal.

"SEAL RELEASE!" Hinata said, pumping a surge of chakra into her palm. Neji felt a sharp pain in his head for a few seconds, but soon felt a soothing coolness. "It is done. Otou-sama, I now ask that you attempt to activate his seal." Neji looked at her but saw her strength and confidence. Hiashi saw this as well, and proceeded.

"PAIN!" with one hand sign he set his target to Neji and noticed that Neji stood steadfast, completely unaffected.

"You did it. You have truly freed me from this cage Hinata-sama." Neji bowed in respect, but Hinata stopped him.

"As of now I do not wish you to address me as such. You are no longer a servant of the Branch House, you are my family and will be treated and acknowledged as such." Hinata said warmly. "To finish I will now show you the effect of the new _**Hyuuga Unification Seal**_." She touched her fingers to her left shoulder, revealing the clan symbol on her arm. "This is the new seal. Upon my death, or unwilling removal of these eyes, my _**Byakugan**_ will be truly sealed, never to be accessed by anyone. Its secrets will go with me to my grave. The seal can only be applied to one with Hyuuga blood, and can only be applied by one of Hyuuga blood. The seal also uses Hyuuga blood to permanently bond it, so that once it is applied it can never be removed. It also serves as a protector, shielding any Hyuuga from the Caged Bird seal. To demonstrate…Otou-sama, I ask that you now apply the Caged Bird seal to me."

Needless to say, this left everyone aghast. Hanabi was especially shocked to hear her sister was willing to have the seal.

"Hinata are you sure? If this fails, I will have no part in what happens to you afterwards." Hiashi said as she looked down on his kneeling daughter.

"It won't fail Otou-sama." Hinata said confidently as Hiashi placed his hand upon her head.

"Very well." Hiashi created the hand signs and channeled a vast amount of chakra into her head. She felt the sharp pain, but soon felt calm. "It is…wait." He looked at her forehead where the seal was, but noticed it immediately began to dissolve and vanish.

"I believe I have shown proof enough. As you can see, I cannot be sealed by the Caged Bird anymore. Honorable Elders, I ask that you do not look at this as a sign of weakness. I ask that you look at this new seal as a new source of strength for the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata stated. "Let this finally dissolve the walls of strife that separates our clan. Let us unite and show the Hokage that the Hyuuga will always be the most loyal to Konoha."

The elders had seen it themselves. The girl that was once thought to be weak has gone and surpassed all of them. Not only did she show the boldness to stand before them, but she had the nerve to challenge the oldest tradition of the clan by introducing something far superior to it. She even learned the secret to destroying their most powerful weapon of control in favor of solidarity in the clan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, this day…you have proven why you are heir to the clan. You have shown leadership, honor, prestige, and service to the Hyuuga. This will be a slow transition, however it seems that your plan will bring much honor to the Hyuuga. Very well. We will allow you to begin the removal of the Caged Bird seal, and the application of…what was this seal called again?" asked one of the elders.

"It is called the _**Hyuuga Unification Seal**_, Honorable Elder. And to begin," Hinata walked over to Hanabi. "Wanna be the first one Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi looked uneasy, but saw how Hinata completely stood up for her belief. She simply turned her left arm to Hinata. "Just go ahead and get it over with."

She looked at Hinata and saw her standing there, smiling after she gently tapped her shoulder. "Go on, what's keeping you."

"Use a small amount of chakra and touch your left shoulder." Hanabi did what Hinata asked and noticed a small seal, looking exactly like the clan emblem appeared. "That's how easy it is to put the seal on. I had been doing the signs for it while I was walking toward you. It will stay hidden unless you wish to reveal it."

"Hinata…" Hiashi was behind her with a very stern look on his face. He stared at her with a cold look before turning away to return to his study. "You have brought untold honor to this clan, and I could not be more proud of you. It seems you may make a strong clan head yet."

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi stood there, not believing what they just heard. Hyuuga Hiashi just told Hinata that he could not be more proud of her for what she's done.

"Th-th-thank you Otou-sama!" Hinata spat out with a bow of respect.

"Just begin the sealing promptly. It will take time for the Caged Bird removal, so I expect you to make haste."

"Hai otou-sama." With that, Tsunade was about to leave, before she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to see you, your team, Kenshin, and Sasuke tomorrow in my office at 12 PM. I have to tell you something important."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

Team Link, Kenshin, and Sasuke met at the Hokage's office at 12 PM, where Tsunade was doing paperwork. She had something to tell them concerning her meeting at the summit and what happened there.

"Nani!" Said the five assembled shinobi, as Tsunade told them about the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Madara's Moons Eye Plan.

"Damn that Madara! So he wants to put the whole world into a genjutsu…in the words of Shikamaru, this is troublesome." Said Naruto.

"Thank you for telling us so we can prepare for this war…guess we have some training to do…" Said Link.

"Yes, you five have to start preparing. By the way, Link, do you know your element?" Asked Tsunade, as she starts rummaging through her drawer.

"No, but since Madara has declared the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, we need all of the help that we can get, so I guess I should."

"Understood…this is chakra paper, made from trees that feed on chakra. Channel a bit of your own chakra into it, and it'll show you your chakra nature."

"OK, this is much appreciated."

* * *

I owe NeoKenshin for the first half of this crossover. The _**Hyuuga Unification Seal**_ that he owns was what this chapter was mostly all about. Read and review. I'll see you when next I update!


	13. Chapter 13

Legend of Namikaze

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

(Reposted 9/5/11)

-Chapter 13-

* * *

Shortly after Link went to learn his element, Naruto had an idea, and told both Kenshin and Sasuke about it. The idea was a free for all kenjutsu spar between them. Hinata and Shino wanted to watch, so tomorrow morning, Naruto, Kenshin, and Sasuke were to have a match, which was to be held in the arena. Sasuke left the group to meet with his team, but he was replaced by someone. No one knew where Sai came from, but Sai proved to be an adequate replacement member for his team. After Sasuke forcefully interrogated him, he let him go. Sai had no relations to Danzo, but was a former Root ANBU member who had nothing better to do…

* * *

All of the Konoha 12 were notified of the impending match, and everyone wanted to watch. So in addition to Hinata and Shino, teams 8 and ten attended, along with team Gai. What was even more surprising was that their sensei's all attended, Kurenai, Gai, Link, a dog masked ANBU Black Ops member, Shizune, and the current Hokage Tsunade,

"Wow…there are more people viewing this event then I expected…"Said Kenshin.

"Well if they want to watch, then let them." Said Naruto before unsheathing Teikiatsu. Kenshin pulled out Tensa Zangetsu, and Sasuke pulled out his katana while simultaneously activating his _**Sharingan**_.

All three waited for an unspoken cue to brawl. The ANBU, growing tired, body flickered in the middle of the arena, proclaimed "Hajime!" before body flickering out of sight for the three brawlers.

All three of the fighters focused chakra into their feet, than leapt at each other.

"_**Demon Wave!" **_Said Naruto, as a wave of red chakra flashed out of his blade.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!" **_Said Kenshin, as a wave of evil black chakra flashed out.

"_**Chidori Arc!" **_Said Sasuke, as he quickly sliced through the air and emitted a chirping lightning wave to intercept the two other waves.

"_**Double Demon Fang!" **_Said Naruto, before two ground shockwaves came out of his blade.

"_**Dual Death!"**_A thrust, followed by two additional shockwaves of chakra emitted from the blade. Two shockwaves headed toward each other, and two more headed toward Sasuke, who jumped out and raised his sword.

"Time to end this!" Proclaimed Sasuke as he started diving headfirst. _**"Chidori!"**_ Sasuke slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that repelled everything around him. After Sasuke stood up, he pointed his sword toward the sky.

"_**Kusunagi no Tsuragi: Chidorigatana!" **_Sasuke then sprinted toward Naruto, about to lock blades with him. Kenshin body flickered and joined Sasuke's assault with his own.  
_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"_**Chidori Arc!"**_

Sasuke and Kenshin combined their attacks, and crossed their blades as they were about to lock blades with Teikiatsu.

Naruto, in response, started spinning, reminiscent of Links' spin attack and the Hyuuga Clan rotation. It was a jutsu never before seen.

"_**Futon**__: _**_Senpuu Supin!" _****(**Wind Release: Whirlwind Spin (Ninja Saga Jutsu) Naruto countered by spinning and surrounding himself in rotating winds.

The new defensive jutsu caused Kenshin and Sasuke to recoil back.

"Kenshin, stay back. I'm gonna try something…"

"Bring it on!" Taunted Naruto to Sasuke once he stopped spinning.

Sasuke went through a multitude of handseals, and the chirping of a thousand birds was heard from Sasuke's palm.

At the same time, Naruto spun chakra into his palm. The two sprinted to each other, their jutsu about to clash.

"_**Chidori!"**_

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Kenshin suddenly appeared in between the two, and the two jutsu met.

"_**Bunshin Diabakuha."**_

The two were forcefully separated by the explosion. Sasuke managed to seal for a fire release jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" **_Proclaimed Sasuke, spitting giant red flaming dragons at the sky.

"_**Chidori! Kirin!"**_

A tremendous thunder bolt arced across the sky and heading toward Naruto. Naruto had no time to react, and was struck with over ten thousand volts of electricity.

"Glad that wasn't me." Said Naruto, who was standing unharmed while his clone was shocked into submission by his rival.

Sasuke descended to the floor while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Upon impact, Naruto unleashed his jutsu.

"_**Devils' Hellfire!" **_A furious barrage of slashes followed, ending with a _**Rasengan **_to the gut, knocking Sasuke back.

Naruto then sheathed Teikiatsu, while drawing Taifuukire. Naruto swung the curved blade. _**"Wind Scar!"**_

"Hey, where's…"

"_**GETSUGA TENSHO!"**_

"Spoke too soon!" Spoke a surprised Naruto as a cut from his left shoulder to his right leg appeared on Naruto's back, and he was downed, along with Sasuke.

"Guess I am the winner…"

"That was an impressive bout…" Said Tsunade.

"We have trained them well." Said Link and the ANBU at the same time.

"Who are you?" Asked Link to the unidentified ANBU Black Ops Member, who realized that he had his mask on. He took it off to reveal another mask that went up to his nose, a slanted headband covering his left eye, and spiky gravity defying silver hair slanted to the left.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi eye smiled. "And I…due to the upcoming war, would like to train Sasuke as my apprentice."

"As Sasuke's former sensei, I, Yuhi Kurenai, bestow Sasuke's training to the captain of the Black Ops."

"Actually, I'm retiring from ANBU."

* * *

After everyone but team Link had left, Hinata showed off her mad archery skills, and then Shino demonstrated the mastery of his shield boomerang.

About a week later, after Hinata removed the _**Caged Bird Seal **_and replaced it with the _**Hyuuga Unification Seal,**_ Naruto confronted Hiashi.

"What brings you here, Naruto?"

"You may not know this, but while we were in the other dimension, I asked Hinata for her hand in marriage."

"I knew that this day would come. Unfortunately, she is already betrothed."

"May I ask who will marry her then?" On the outside, Naruto was calm. However, on the inside, he was angry.

"I'm afraid…that she is engaged…"

Here Naruto anxiously waited for the name of her suiter.

"To the heir of a clan, the only survivor in fact."

"Please don't tell me it is Uchiha Sasuke."

"No, it is none other than you…"

"I see," Naruto started to excuse himself before pausing.

"NANI!"

"Hahaha, I haven't had a laugh like that in years! Yes you have permission to marry my daughter Hinata. You have my blessing." Here Hiashi ch

ecked the time.

"It's almost lunchtime, ask her to have lunch with you."

"Arigatou, I'll leave now."

* * *

"Hinata, do you wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure Naruto-kun. Where are we going to eat? Ichiraku's?"

"Nah, after eating that Triad Teriyaki in the other dimension, I want to try eating at some other places. I've heard from Ino that Dango is good, but I don't know where to buy it."

"I know a place where they serve Dango."

"Really? Lead the way then."

Naruto followed Hinata to a Dango stall, where they found none other than the proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exams, Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko-san…hello." Said Hinata.

"Why, if it isn't…er…who are you again? I know Namikaze Naruto, hero of Konoha, but I don't remember meeting the girl."

"Well, my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"I see, and you don't have anything covering your forehead, so that must mean that you're a member of the Main Branch."

"Yes, you are correct, but there are no longer Branch Houses. Everyone will soon be one big happy family."

"I thought the Hyuuga _**Caged Bird Seal**_ divided the clan."

"Hai, but that seal has been removed. The _**Hyuuga Unification Seal,"**_ here Hinata lifted up the left sleeve of her arm, revealing the symbol of the Hyuuga Clan. "Has replaced it."

"Interesting, so what have you been up to, Naruto, Hinata? Pull up a chair, you two."

Naruto acted like a real gentlemen and pulled Hinata's chair back so that she can sit.

Naruto was in the process of pulling his chair back when…he vanished.

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

"I just got engaged to…eh?"

Naruto found himself in a familiar place, Myōbokuzan.

"What am I doing here?"

"**Ah Naruto, the Great Toad Sage wants to see you."**

"Fukasaku! OK, I'll go see him now."

XxX

"**Ah, just who I wanted to see. Who are you again?"**

"Ōgama Sennin, (Great Toad Sage) just as forgetful as ever. I'm Namikaze Naruto, formally Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Ah yes. I have something to give to you."** He gestured for a scroll to be taken out.

"What is this?"

"**This…is the key to your seal, the **_**Shiki Fūjin**_**, or the seal on your stomach holding** **Kyuubi."**

"But, Kyuubi is now under my complete control. After all, she was purified by Masumane."

"**Masumane! But…that sword has been lost for centuries. Where did you find it?" **Demanded Fukasaku.

"Tenten from the alternate Konoha has it."

A confused look from all of the toads made Naruto sigh.

"A couple of weeks ago, a week after I defeated Pain, Team 7, accompanied by Sasuke, went on vacation. Our transport was an elf named **Midna**, who had the power to teleport us anywhere we like. None of us had a real destination in mind, but **Midna** teleported us all…to an alternate Konoha, where we met what are called the Illumna Knights. A few days after we met them, **Midna** teleported us all home."

"**I see…"**

"**Well, even if Kyuubi was purified, she is still trapped in that seal, oh and by the way, we, the toads, have a new outfit for you."**

Gamakichi then appeared and handed him a new outfit. Naruto put on a long sleeve black coat with tails and white chest armor of a light material, with black pants with white greaves to match the armor.  
**"The armor is inscribed with seals designed to enhance chakra. It can also  
store Sage chakra to be used as needed. There are also focusing seals that  
allow Sage chakra to be gathered slowly, thus creating minor Sage chakra  
regeneration." **Said Fukasaku. **"Once put on, you will bear the title of Sage." **

"What about my two swords, Teikiatsu and Taifuukire?"  
**"They will summon themselves at your thought, and will disappear when you no longer wish to use either blade."**

"Wow, thanks, everyone. I should head home now. You summoned me in the middle of my date."

"**Ah, we apologize, Naruto. Here, I'll send you back."**

* * *

Naruto reappeared at the stand serving Dango, scaring the shit out of both Hinata and Anko in the process.

"WHERE have you been!" Demanded Hinata.

"I was reversed-summoned by the toads. They wanted to talk about something. They even gave me a new outfit."

"That's a nice outfit, Naruto." Said a Jonin in green.

"Hey Link-sempei, when did you get here?  
"I just got back from my mission 5 minutes ago…I noticed that you don't have neither sword with you."

Naruto wills Teikiatsu to come into his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Legend of Namikaze

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu communication"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

(Reposted 9/6/11)

* * *

Chapter 14

Sasuke, while leaving the training field, encountered none other than Sai.

"Sasuke, I neglected to mention this to you, but when you killed Danzo, did you search his office?"

"No, I didn't. Is there a reason I should have?"

"After the Uchiha Massacre, Danzo found a sword. This sword is very sharp, and formally belonged to Itachi."

"Itachi's legacy…can you show me where he kept it?"

"Of course…follow me."

* * *

Sasuke and Sai arrived in Danzo's ransacked office.

"Where is my brother's legacy?"

"It should be right over here. Unfortunately, only ANBU in the root division are allowed in here. However, Danzo has passed on, so the hidden room should open without Root's presense."

Sasuke stepped up to the wall, and found a hidden door, which he opened. Inside the room was a place for meetings. Behind one of the chairs was a sword erected in stone.

"There it is, Itachi's legacy."

Sasuke stepped up to the sword, grasped the handle, and pulled. The sword didn't slide out easily, but he pulled it out. When Sasuke lifted it into the air, a mysterious voice in his head chanted...

"Ikazuchi."** (Thunder)**

* * *

Sasuke practiced with his kenjutsu all night, and the following day, challenged Naruto to a single kenjutsu duel.

"Ready, Sasuke?"

"Yes…it's time to show you the true might of the Uchiha clan!" Said Sasuke, as he activated his_** Sharingan.  
**_

_**"Demon Fang!"**_

"Here's my own_** Demon Fang **_that's enhanced by lightning!

"What" 'He can use sword arts too? This should be interesting…'

_**"Sonic Thrust!"**_

Sasuke was stabbed in the chest, but countered with his own art.

"Meet Ikazuchi**! **_**Lightning Thrust!" **_(A/N the original Arte name is lightning blade, but that is the translation for _**Raikiri, **_so I modified the name of the arte.)

Naruto got stabbed, than a lightning bolt struck him.

"Oh that's it! _**Sword Rain!" **_Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke was stabbed multiple time in succession, but he wasn't done.** "**_**Tiger Blade!"**_An uppercut slash with Teikiatsu followed by a jumping Naruto who brought the airborne Sasuke down. Sasuke recovered and counter-attacked.

**"**_**Lightning Tiger Blade!"**_A standard _**Tiger Blade**_**,** with the addition of a lightning bolt at the peak of Sasuke's jump.

'Focus…' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, before snapping them open.

**"**_**Devils Hellfire!" **_Naruto, with Teikiatsu, vanishes and appears in front of Sasuke, and a flurry of slashes follow. "Time to end this! _**Wind Edge Chop!"**_

Sasuke is downed, but quickly recovers. A thunderstorm forms. "Perfect weather for this…_**Kirin!"**_

Because of Ikazuchi, the _**Kirin**_ is stronger than ever. Naruto is zapped with lightning, but disburses into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone!"

"_**Katon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto swings his blade, and a firestorm of wind blades hack and slash Sasuke. Sasuke quickly switches places with a log.

**"**_**Tempest Strike!"**_ Naruto jumps over Sasuke, spinning like a wheel while airborne and cutting Sasuke.

Sasuke endures through the attack, and leaps back.

**"**_**Demon Wave!"**_Naruto cuts through the air, and sends a burst of red chakra shaped like an aerial **_Demon Fang _**at Sasuke.

**"**_**Thunder Wave!**__" _Electricity is shot in a crescent shaped arc, and cancels out the** _Demon Wave._**

Naruto unsummons Teikiatsu. "Looks like there is only one way to end this fight…"

"Yeah…"

Naruto briefly ascends into Sage Mode, and spins chakra in both hands.

"_**Senjutsu: Rasenrengan!"**_ Naruto creates two spiraling spheres, one in each hand.

Sasuke quickly sheaths Ikazuchi**, **and makes hand signs.

"Check out my new jutsu**…****Nichidori**_**!" **_(Two Thousand Birds.) Sasuke creates a highly concentrated _**Chidori**_, than separates his palms, creating two.

Both of them guide chakra to their feet, and sprinted toward each other.

**"**_**Rasenrengan!"**_

_**"Nichidori!" **_

The four attacks connect, and Naruto, along with Sasuke, are blown back. Sasuke is wounded, and has multiple scratch marks on him. Naruto, due to being in Sage Mode and due to Kyuubi's healing powers, was scratched but the wounds were quickly healing.

Since the match ended in a draw, Naruto powered out of Sage Mode while Sasuke deactivated his _**Sharingan**_.

"That was a good bout, Naruto."

"Hai, we both are getting stronger. When Madara attacks, we'll be more ready!"

"That was an impressive duel you too." Said Link. "Sasuke, where did you get that sword?"

"In the remains of Danzo's office. This sword," Sasuke reveals Ikazuchi, "Is the legacy of my brother, Itachi."

"Hmm, an Uchiha clan sword defeating the founding Uchiha…"

"Yes, and I'm training with it."

"Look out!" Link shoves Sasuke out of the way, and just in time, because a Dark Sasuke has appeared.

Both Link and Sasuke are preoccupied with their Dark sides.

-Sasuke's fight-

"Kukuku…I'm different from you…Orochimaru still lingers within me!" Said the Dark Side of Sasuke as he activates the first stage of his curse seal.

'This…might get complicated.'

**"**_**Demon Fang!"**_

**"**_**Cursed Demon Fang!"**_

The two shockwaves collide and canceled out.

_**"Lightning Tiger Blade!"**__  
_Sasuke managed to connect the three blows to his cursed form.

"Not bad, not bad at all…now prepare yourself!" Said the cursed form of Sasuke as he attacked.

**"**_**Cursed Demonic Chaos!"**_C. Sasuke launched out two shockwaves, followed by a much stronger shockwave of his vile chakra. All three are about to impact with Sasuke, but he manages to replace himself with a log just in time.

**"**_**Thunder Wave!"**_ C. Sasuke was caught off guard by the wave of lightning, but manages to shake it off.

"_**Cursed Chidori!"**_

"_**Chidori!" **_Both attacks connect, resulting in a stale mate. Sasuke brings out an electrified Ikazuchi.

**"**_**Lightning Thrust!"**_

"ARGH!" C. Sasuke is pushed back, and slams into a tree. "You are more powerful than I expected, but this is only the first stage of my curse seal! Now be prepared."

C. Sasuke's skin darkens, entering into Curse Seal Level 2 Sasuke.

'Wonder how Naruto and Link are doing?'

-With Link-

Link skillfully made D. Link vanish, after dealing it several critical blows.

'Now to help Naruto…'

-With Naruto-

With the appearance of Dark Sasuke, Naruto resummons Teikiatsu and rushes in to help, but barely manages to block a Dark Naruto's attack. However, this Dark Naruto was unlike any other. Instead of a grey scale coloring that all Dark Sides possessed, this one was identical to the real Naruto, but with one difference. His eyes were black, and had the outline of a pupil. He mentioned that Kyuubi, before her change, liked himself better, and then called the other Naruto an imposter.

The Dark Naruto was far stronger then Nauto thought, and he was hard pressed to defeat him.

Naruto transcended into Sage Mode and reverse gripped Teikiatsu, and swung it forward.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **_

The Dark Naruto dodged it.

_"**Fortunately for you, I am unable to go into Sage Mode. However, I have near complete control of Kyuubi's power. Even though she is unwilling, I can do this!"**_

The Dark Naruto channels the Kyuubi's latent yokai, and went into 7 tails of power.

"Oh crap."

As D. Naruto makes some complicated handseals, he shouts.

"_**Dimension Seal!"**_

D. Naruto and Naruto both vanish and appear in an isolated dimension.

_"**Now no one can interfere…"**_

"Once again…oh crap!"

* * *

Sevon tailed Dark Naruto vs Sage Naruto. Who will win? Even I don't know. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Please remember to drop a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Legend of Namikaze

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

"_**Dark Naruto speech."**_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

(Reposted 9/6/11)_  
_

* * *

Chapter 15

Naruto looked on as his dark side roared in fury. Even with Senjutsu and Teikiatsu, he now had to face the darkside of Destiny's chakra. Considering she was the most powerful of the Bijuu, as far as he knew, Naruto knew he was in for one hell of a fight.

"_**Still don't know why you had to turn my vixen into that whimpering pile of nothingness." **_Dark Naruto said with acid in his voice. _**"She was much better with all that hatred and malice."**_

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing about her! Destiny's true form has always been that of a pure soul, and not of corruption." Naruto snapped back. "And I don't know what you're doing to take her chakra, but end it now before I force you to end it!"

Dark Naruto laughed at his alternate's words.

"_**You seriously think I'm going to give up all of this power? I beg to differ, Naruto. Now prepare yourself!"**_ Dark Naruto then began to draw in chakra into his hand, focusing it into a blade…just like the one Naruto was using!

"That's…there's no way! How can you have Teikiatsu as well?" Naruto was in shock at the sight.

"_**Simple minded idiot. I'm you, except I get all the dark side of all your abilities. And trust me, the dark side is much better."**_Dark Naruto licked his blade in vanity.

"_**Ahh, tastes like death and carnage…a delicacy."**_

'Shit, this is not what I had in mind. Destiny, tell me…are you ok? That dark freak said he's drawing on your yokai.' Thought Naruto.

"**Naruto…you have to kill him! This pain is…the pain…" **Naruto took a quick glance at the seal and saw the red chakra pouring out of the nine tailed girl, however she was doubled over in immense pain. **"Naruto, I've never felt pain like this! Please help me!"**

Naruto turned back at his Dark Side. 'That sick bastard! Oh he's gonna die for this.'

"_**So enjoy the little bit of pain I put that hapless bitch in? Like I said, she was much better when she was ready to rip you to shreds, but you had to go and make her weak." **_Dark Naruto taunted. _**"Doesn't matter. When I kill you, I'll take her by force and her power will be completely mine!"**_

Naruto gripped Teikiatsu's handle tighter than ever.

"There's a few rules when you're around me, and I hope that you know what they are. But just in case, let me re-introduce you to one…NEVER hurt my loved ones unless you really want your sorry ass to die!" In a burst of rage, Naruto dashed forward, locking swords with Dark Naruto.

"_**So you want to get serious, huh? Fine then, we'll get serious! Futon: Daitoppa!"**_ Dark Naruto thrust his palm forward, forcing Naruto back with a gust of wind.

"Big mistake!" Naruto once again, held his sword behind himself, then he swung it forward.

_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!**_" Naruto spun as he was pushed back, launching another _**Rasenshuriken**_ at his clone. He knew that the clone dodged the first one so he had a plan. "Better watch out!"

"_**A second one? You're too predictable! Did you forget I had this too!" **_

Naruto saw Dark Naruto summon a second sword to his hand. _**"See how you like a taste of your own medicine!"**_He slashed the _**Rasenshuriken**_ with the other sword, however it didn't slice the jutsu in half. Instead it amplified it into a spiral cyclone.

"Crap, a _**Backlash Wave!**_ That means he has Taifuukire as well!" Naruto was seriously pushed back. Not only did he have to deal with an evil clone with Destiny's power, but said clone had his swords as well!

"Ok, gotta think fast. Gotta cancel that _**Backlash Wave**_ or I'm screwed." He quickly thought about his jutsu, and figured if his clone is mimicking him, why not do the same. "Alright, here goes." He drew Taifuukire and prepared.

"_**Futon, Rasenshuriken! **__**Wind**__**Scar!" **_With a quick slash, he released a _**Rasenshuriken**_, only to follow up with a Wind Scar. Luckily the two combined, creating a cancellation _**Backlash Wave.**_However Naruto didn't have time to rest at all.

"_**Think that's going to get the best of me! I don't think so!"**_ Dark Naruto burst through the wind, slashing and stabbing furiously at Naruto. _**"Come on Naruto, I thought you were supposed to be better than that!"**_Taunted Dark Naruto.

Naruto tried dodging the slashes, but to no avail. All he could do is clash blades to keep from getting turned into mincemeat. Even with his Sage Mode, he was still taking damage from the recoil of each strike.

'What the hell is going on? Even in this armor, I still feel like I'm being cut to pieces.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Is the darkside of Destiny's chakra really making him this over powered?' Naruto jumped back to regain some composure, but Dark Naruto was relentless.

"_**Are you feeling it? You feel that pain of defeat washing over you!"**_ Dark Naruto cackled as he slashed again and again. _**"This time I'll really make you feel pain!"**_

Naruto flinched just slightly, but it was enough for Dark Naruto to go on the offensive**. **_**"Time to show you what real sword artes are! Omega Demon Chaos!"**_ Dark Naruto hit Naruto with a sharp upward slash that put Naruto in the air. He quickly followed up with seven more heavy aerial slashes from each hand. _**"That's right, feel this pain! Feel my wrath! But I'm not done yet!"**_

Just as Dark Naruto did the final slash that put Naruto on the ground, he landed right beside him, chakra leaking from his two blades._**"Now it gets better! Dragon Demon Chao!)"**_Dark Naruto used both swords to unleash a powerful _**Sonic Chaos strike,**_ following up with a powerful _**Demonic Spiral slash.**_ _**"This is only the beginning of the end of you!"**_ He hovered over head gathering more chakra into his blades. _**"The final strike!"**_

He descended, slamming his blades into the ground, causing a massive wave of energy to quake around Naruto, slashing into him repeatedly.

'I…have to…fight…' Naruto barely had a moment to think and he was being struck from all angles and soon felt himself rising in the air.

"_**Oh I wasn't done. Omega Seal!"**_ Dark Naruto used the winds to cause Naruto to rise into the air. _**"Normally I'd just finish this with one strike, but that's not good enough! DIE NARUTO! Quasi Seal!"**_A spiral of wind swirled around Dark Naruto as eighteen glowing spikes of wind rose from the ground. _**"Burn in hell weakling!"**_ Dark Naruto closed his palm as the wind spikes all slammed into Naruto, heavily shredding his armor, even shattering parts of it. The resulting attack threw Naruto to the ground, leaving him battered and broken.

Dark Naruto walked over and grabbed his other self by the collar. _**"I told you, I'm in control now. You're nothing but a weak excuse of a warrior. I will take pride in ripping your head from your body."**_

Naruto's vision was fading as he was slowly blacking out. The only thing he could see was himself on his knees, in front of Destiny.

"**Naruto, no! You can't quit! You have to keep fighting!"** Destiny pleaded in her pain. Even though Dark Naruto was siphoning seven tails of her chakra forcefully, she still had enough endurance to hold out.

'He's just…too…I can't…' Naruto babbled out as his head crashed to the ground.

"**Naruto, you said it yourself. That dark side is not the real you. You said the same about me! You said that the purified me is the real me!" **Destiny cried out. **"You can't let him win. What will happen to everyone else? What will happen to Sasuke, Shino, and Master Link? What will happen to Hinata-chan!"**

'Hinata…chan? What would happen…to…Hinata-chan?' Naruto said quietly.

"**Naruto, if he wins, there is no telling how much he'll hurt Hinata-chan. You can't let that happen! You have to keep fighting!" **Destiny screamed as more of her chakra was ripped from her body.

"**Naruto, your Senjutsu isn't enough to stop him. You're going to have to tap into something more powerful. My chakra wasn't the most powerful source of power in the world. It was only **_**one**_** source. Now that I've been purified and returned to my original self, I can grant you usage of the other source."**

Naruto slowly started to stir around and was slowly trying to get back to his feet.

"Other…source?"

"**That's right, Naruto, I now bestow upon you the Aurora Artes. Use them to protect those you love!" **Destiny concentrated as hard as she could until a golden orb formed in her hand. She moved to Naruto as best she could and shoved the orb in his chest, causing him to glow in a golden aura.

Meanwhile outside of Naruto's mind…

"_**So Naruto, are you ready to see what hell looks like!"**_ Dark Naruto had his sword ready to initiate the final strike. _**"Then enjoy burning for eternity!"**_ Just as he was about to strike, Naruto exploded in a golden column of energy.

"Not this time! _**Aurora Wall!"**_ The light threw Dark Naruto off and Naruto now took the offensive. "You made the first mistake when you hurt Destiny! Now I'll show you why you never hurt my loved ones!"

Naruto channeled the gold energy into his blade and rushed in at Dark Naruto. "You showed me something new, well, guess what this is! _**Aurora Sword!"**_ Dark Naruto tried to counter but Naruto was too fast, shattering the dark versions of Teikiatsu and Taifuukire with no problem. He continued up by relentlessly slashing away, inflicting strike upon strike on his Dark Half.

"I don't care who you are, or what you are! You will never get away with hurting my friends and family! And one more thing!" Naruto was just about to deliver a final slash. "Destiny said that you taking her chakra hurts like a bitch and she wants it back!" Naruto finished by delivering a heavy slash that nearly destroyed Dark Naruto. Unfortunately it drained Naruto of nearly all of his chakra and left him completely weakened.

"_**So…she went and gave that to you?"**_Dark Naruto cackled as he slowly rose to the ground. _**"She got so desperate that she had to go and give you the Aurora Artes."**_

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto said as he was catching his breath.

"_**Did she tell you there were two sides to the Aurora?"**_ Dark Naruto laughed as he began glowing in a purple flame. _**"See the Aurora Artes are classified as the Divine Aurora and the Dark Aurora. Before you purified that little wimp, I took her Dark Aurora!"**_

'Destiny, is this true?' Naruto quickly asked.

"**I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I had more time to explain this to you better." **Destiny hung her head in shame as she admitted the truth.

'It's ok. We'll still get through this.' Naruto replied.

"_**So now Naruto, you've been a worthwhile adversary, but this all ends!"**_Dark Naruto exploded in a rage of anger, sending all of the dark energy within him at Naruto.

"_**Get out of my sight! Dark Aurora-Darkness of the Outer Limits: FINALITY DEAD END!"**_Dark Naruto laughed as he sent the dark energy at Naruto, striking him at every possible angle. "You can't escape this!"

"**Don't listen to him Naruto! There's a reason why this form is my true form. The Divine Aurora was always stronger! Use the final Aurora Arte and you can win!"** Destiny stated.

Naruto took her words to heart as he focused on the new power she gave him. "I have too much to lose by being defeated here! I won't lose! _**Divine Aurora Wave-Undulation of Whirling Light: INFINITY REVIVER**__**!"**_ Naruto let the golden energy burst from his being, quickly countering the darkness that Dark Naruto threw at him. It was more than enough to overpower the darkness and send it back, ripping Dark Naruto to shreds.

"_**NO…this…I will…return!"**_ Dark Naruto screamed as he was shred into nothingness.

"Well, I'll…no we'll be waiting to kick your ass freak." Naruto said as he also thought of Destiny. He soon noticed the pocket dimension fade as he was returned to his own homeworld. He woke up with two questioning glances from both Link and Sasuke.

"How long was I gone for?"

"About an hour, Naruto, where were you?" Demanded Sasuke.

"I was…facing the Dark half of me…my repressed emotions created him. He was strong, strong enough to defeat me. If I didn't push it to the limit, I might have died."

"Well, you're still here, which means that you're still alive."

"_**Not quite…you fools!"**_ Sasuke and Link quickly armed themselves for battle. "It was a joke, a prank!"

"Haha, very funny Naruto-dobe."

"Sounds like you're back to normal, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

Read and review if you hadn't already. Laterz


	16. Chapter 16

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 16-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Summon/Bijuu communication.'**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves…_

(Reposted 9/7/11)

* * *

In the absence of his team, Naruto and Sasuke were assigned an A-rank mission. Kenshin had stumbled across a scroll detailing a lost fighting style. However, before he could deliver it back to Konoha, he was ambushed and captured by a few Sound Jonin. But Kenshin had sent word to Konoha about his discovery. It was labeled as a simple C-rank, but upon discovering that the location was a former base of Orochimaru, and that Kisame had been spotted in the area, it was upgraded to an S-rank.

Naruto and Sasuke were making their way through the forest, when they were ambushed by two missing-nin, armed with swords. Naruto quickly symmoned Teikiatsu, while Sasuke drew out Ikazuchi.

"_**Sonic Thrust!"**_ Said both Naruto and Sasuke, as they tried to pierce through the missing-ninjas. Naruto's opponent suffered a fatal wound, but he could still fight.

"_**Cross Thrust!"**_ Both Naruto and Sasuke activated a compound special attack that pierced through the wounded nin in a cross shape. Sasuke spun on his heel and faced the other enemy**.**

"_**Super Lightning Thrust!"**_ Sasuke pierced through the other missing-nin with so much force that it blew the missing-nin back in addition to being struck by lightning.

"Ow, you'll pay for that!" Before the missing-nin could counter, Naruto appeared.

"Watch this! _**Sword Rain: Alpha!"**_ Naruto stabbed the missing-nin many times, ending with a slash that propelled the enemy into the air. _**"Tiger Blade!"**_ Continuing the attack, Naruto rose into the air, before slamming down the enemy.

"That was fun. Let's continue on."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke approached the former base of Orochimaru.

"There it is, you ready, Sasuke?"

"Seeing as the former snake sannin is dead, I'm as ready as I could ever be."

"Let's split up. I'll rescue my cousin. You retrieve the scroll. Watch out for Kisame."

Naruto and Sasuke split up.

* * *

"OK, Kenshin is dead ahead, so why am I getting a bad feeling?"

That was right before Naruto's battle senses alerted him to jump back, and good thing he did, for Kisame slammed his sword onto the ground.

"Kisame!" Quickly summoning Teikiatsu, Naruto prepared for battle.

"_**Doton: Dochū Senkō!"**_ (Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage.) Kisame sunk into the ground. Naruto looked around for him. Samahada's tip protruded from the ground, and sped toward Naruto like a shark's fin.

"_**Double Demon Fang!"**_Naruto launched two ground shockwaves, one after the other, which intercepted Kisame, forcing him out of the ground.

'Well, if earth release won't do it…' _**"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"**_ (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave.) Kisame ejected an enormous amount of water from his open mouth, the water which quickly approached Naruto like a tidal wave. Naruto jumped into the air, and countered with-

"_**Demon Wave!"**_Naruto shot out a single aerial shockwave, which quickly moved toward Kisame.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall.) A circular water barrier rose and surrounded Kisame, protecting him from the attack.

"_**Tempest Strike!"**_Naruto used the art to spin toward Kisame.

"_**Raining Tiger Blade!"**_Naruto stabbed Kisame multiple times, followed by an upward cut and ending with a slam.

"Naruto, jump!" Naruto glanced back to see Sasuke forming familiar handseals. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto leapt into the air.

"_**Chidori!"**_ Sasuke plunged his electrified hand through the water, shocking Kisame, who was standing there. Sasuke channeled chakra to his feet, dispersed his _**Chidori**__,_ and sprinted across the water.

"_**Lightning Thrust!"**_ As soon as Kisame got hit with the lightning, Sasuke vanished, only for Naruto to reappear, standing off of the water, in Sage Mode!

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto reverse gripped his sword, and swung it forward, launching one of his most powerful jutsu. Kisame sunk into the water to avoid the attack, a bad move on his part.

"Naruto, I need to collapse the roof in this room!"

"I'm on it Sasuke!" Naruto leapt into the air, and quickly gathered chakra into his hand.

"_**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan!"**_(Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) Naruto used the humongous jutsu to carve a massive hole through the roof.

"That's perfect Naruto! Now…_**Kirin!"**_ A massive lightning bolt, guided by Sasuke, impacted the water, sending Kisame, who was unable to escape the water in time, to his death.

"Sasuke, did you get the scroll?"

"Hai, now all that's left is to rescue Kenshin."

"Not even close!" Boasted Kisame.

"What? How did you survive my _**Kirin?"**_

"What you killed wasn't me…rather you dropped a _**Mizu Bunshin**_ (Water Clone) out of his existence. You're a real annoyance with those lightning release jutsu, so I think I'll take you out of the battle!"

"_**Suirō no Jutsu!" **_(Water Prison Technique) Spoke Kisame from behind Sasuke as he was trapped.

"Shit, now I am on my own!"

"Not for long you aren't! _**Juken **__Arrow!"_ Hinata made a surprise entrance and quickly noched one of her arrows, aimed and fired at the Kisame facing Naruto. Once the arrow made its mark, Kisame evaporated.

"Another _**Mizu Bunshin?"**_

"_Bladed Shield Boomerang!" _Shino launched the bladed shield as a boomerang at the apparently real Kisame, but Kisame dodged it effortlessly.

"Nice try!' Shouted Kisame, as he quickly turned to face Shino.

"I wouldn't advise that." Said Shino, as he pointed at Naruto.

"_**Devils Hellfire!" **_A flurry of slashes followed, as Naruto appeared behind Kisame. Just as Naruto finished slashing, an orb of chakra spiraled into his hand. _**"Rasengan!"**_ Naruto made contact with Kisame, causing him to lose his focus and releasing Sasuke. Kisame died from the blow, as his insides were shredded. Samahada lite up, and Naruto sealed the weapon into a scroll.

* * *

The reunited team 7, accompanied by Sasuke made it back to Konoha. Delivering the scroll to Tsunade, she deduced that it should go to Link. The following day, Link challenged Sasuke to a fight.

"Ready for this, Sasuke?"

"Hai." Said Sasuke as he unsheathed Ikazuchi. _**"Thunder Fang!"**_

"_**Demon Fang!"**_

"You know that arte?"

"That scroll helped me boost my skills in swordplay. Want to see some of the skill I've mastered?"

'This should be interesting…' Thought Naruto, who was watching the battle play out.

"_**Lightning Thrust!" **_Said Sasuke, as he shot his blade forward.

"_**Hurricane Thrust!" **_The two stabbing arts canceled out.

Link got in close. _**"Light Spear!"**_ Link twisted while jumping straight up, bringing Sasuke with him.

'I wonder if I could make a variation on that…' Thought Naruto. At the peak of Link's jump, Link thrusts his sword downward, bringing Sasuke down with him.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu) Sasuke, after recovering, breaths out a giant ball of flame, which Link brings up his shield to guard.

"_**Hell Pyre!" **_Link appears in front of Sasuke again, and performs an upward slash that propelled himself into the air. Then Link quickly launched a small ball of fire from his free hand, which caused a fiery shockwave upon impacting the ground, scorching Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

Naruto went to training area 44, aka the Forest of Death.

'I know that this place is deadly, but I'll just protect myself with my Teikiatsu…'

No sooner then he thought that, he was attacked by two tigers.

"OK, time to fight…" Naruto moved on one of the two tigers and performed an arte.

"_**Sword Rain: Alpha!"**_ Naruto tried to follow up with a _**Light Spear,**_ but instead used _**Tiger Blade.**_

'Well that didn't work…maybe if I use the surrounding wind…'

"_**Sword Rain: Alpha!" **_After the attack landed on the other tiger, Naruto channeled wind chakra into his blade. _**"Severing Wind!" **_Naruto spiraled into the air. Surrounding him was a cyclone consisting of blades of wind. It caused the death of the tiger.

Back to Sasuke

Sasuke got down on one knee, panting hard. Link did likewise, but then said, "Thank you for helping me perfect my new sword artes."

"No problem. During our spar, I even got a new idea for a jutsu…but basically, it's like your _**Hell Pyre**_, only instead of a fireball launching from a hand, I will fall on my enemy with a _**Chidori**_. Once perfected, I think I will call it _**Chidori Slam."**_

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. It looks like Link has mastered some new artes, but could he have more? Also, both Naruto and Sasuke learned a new arte. As a fellow member of AAF, I recommend reading One Man Squad, written and posted by Ackdam, and also On What Shadow Clones Can Do written by Tactition101. After reading this chapter, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Legend of Namikaze

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

_Link's moves_

(Reposted 9/711)

-chapter 17-

* * *

It's been one month since Kisame was killed. Madara has been inactive for about a year. During this time, Link, Kenshin, Naruto, and Sasuke were mastering their artes. Through practice, they either developed new artes or evolved some of their old ones. Suddenly, Naruto was summoned to his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the presence of Kyuubi, or Destiny.

"**Naruto…it's time for you to master my power. Once you master and enter this newform, your strength and speed will be boosted and, unlike everyone else besides myself, you will be able to sense negative emotions. If you combine this form with your Sage Form, no one save Madara, will stand a chance against you upon activating this combined form."**

"What will happen to you once I do this?"

"**I am…uncertain about my fate. I may disappear forever. I may be trapped behind this seal forever."**

"I don't want you to disappear…can I hold off on mastering your power and doing it later?"

"**Very well, but know that it will take approximately twenty-four hours to master this power. I will see you once you decide to master this form. Good bye for now."**

Naruto was suddenly ejected from his mindscape.

* * *

We find the four of them together in a training field for an all out brawl, for Naruto would be sent on a mission tomorrow, with Yamato and Maito Gai.

Naruto ran forward, screaming _**Demonic Circle**_ while slashing his target, Sasuke, before slamming his blade down, which caused a surrounding shockwave that would inflect damage on everyone in front of him.

"_**Dual Death!"**_ Screamed Kenshin as he stabbed Link, then quickly launched a _**Double Demon Fang, **_all hitting Link.

"_**Guardian!" **_Said Link and Sasuke a split second before impact, as they both guarded as a green chakra barrier nullified most of the damage.

As soon as Sasuke finished defending himself, Naruto continued with his _**Beast Sword Rain**_, jabbing at Sasuke a multitude of times before slamming his _**Rasengan**_ to Sasuke's stomach_**. "Raining Tiger Blade!" **_A basic combination of _**Sword Rain**_ and _**Tiger Blade, **_ Naruto thrusted at Sasuke several times, followed by a strong upward cut before slashing him downward. Luckily, Sasuke escaped by performing _**Kawarami **_and switching himself with a log…a log that happened to be tagged with multiple exploding tags.

"Aw fu-" Before Naruto could complete his statement, he was blown back by the explosion. Luckily, Naruto recovered and landed on his feet.

'Praise the log!' Both Sasuke and Naruto could have sworn that they both heard someone, but looking around, they both saw that they were pretty much alone. Dismissing it as a figment of their imagination, they turned their attention to each other.

Elsewhere, in another universe…

A character named Ghost sneezed.

Back to our universe…

"_**Super Lightning Thrust!" **_ Sasuke jabbed his blade swiftly forward to hit Naruto with the force of a hurricane. After the quick jab connected, a lightning bolt would strike Naruto.

"_**Super Sonic Thrust!" **_Naruto countered as he neutralized both attacks. _**"Demonic Tiger Blade!"**_ Naruto started the combo by launching a single _**Demon Fang **_then proceeded to slash from the ground up, knocking Sasuke up into the air. He jumped to reach slightly above Sasuke and did a downward slash, sending Sasuke plummeting into the ground.

"_**Lightning Tiger Blade!" **_Sasuke shouted as he recovered and knocked Naruto into the air. However, before Sasuke knocked him downwards, a lightning bolt struck Naruto before Sasuke slashed downward.

"_**Severing Widnd!" **_Naruto channeled his wind chakra into Teikiatsu, and spiraled into the air, leaving a trail of wind behind the sword, and also lifting Sasuke into the air.

"Not bad, dobe…" With that final statement, Sasuke passed out. Naruto unsummoned his Teikiatsu while saying,

"Good fight, now I wonder where my cousin went?"

XxX

"_**Victory Light Spear!"**_ Said Link, as launched a _**Demon Fang**_ before spiraling into the air. At the peak of his jump, Link performed a more powerful _Spin Attack_**,** knocking Kenshin down.

"You'll pay for that…_**Divine Radiance!"**_ Kenshin slashed upward forming a crescent, jumping up and aerial slashing forming another crescent, before ending it by sending then both into the ground by a descending crescent slash.

"_**Fierce Demon Fang!" **_Link slammed the ground in front of Kenshin, which resulted in a short range forward shockwave, knocking Kenshin off his feet.

"Oh you'll so pay for that!" Said Kenshin, as he channeled his chakra into his blade.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!" **_A black wave of energy shot out from his blade as Kenshin swung it forward.

"_Light Wave!"_ Link spins and shoots out a wave of light energy, which cancelled out the _**Getsuga Tensho.**_

Kenshin rushes forward wildly swinging his sword. _**"Blade Fury!"**_

Link met Kenshin head on with his_** Triforce Slash,**_ which pits blade against blade.

"We're pretty much evenly matched Kenshin."

"Not if I could help it…_**Fiend Fusion!"**_ Kenshin powers up, increasing his defense.

"_**Coil!" **_Link focused his chakra, and raised his offensive power.

Kenshin and Link clashed blades once more, but the match ended in a draw.

"That was a good sparring match." Said Link, twirling his sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it.

"Yeah it was." Said Kenshin as he reverse summoned his sword through the use of _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_. (Reverse Summoning Technique) 'Even though I was holding back…don't want Madara or one of his spies to see my artes…' "Let's head back."

"Hai."

It was then that Kenshin noticed something, or someone snooping on them.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up in a little bit."

"OK." Link left the training field. Kenshin stood there all alone, but discreetly casted a ninjutsu. The spy was watching him, when suddenly something knocked him off the tree branch.

The person knocked off the branch was a unique person. He was a man with black and white sides on the right and the left of his face respectively. He had short green hair and appeared to be consumed by a venus fly trap. He was a member of the Akatsuki.

"Zetsu…give up now."

"Should I surrender?" Asked the white half of Zetsu. **"No I will not surrender." **Said the black half of Zetsu.

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you," Said Kenshin. _**"Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka!"**_ (Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation) as his sword appeared grasped in his right hand.

"Wait. I am not a front line fighter." **"As much as I hate this, let's make a deal."**

Kenshin put his sword away. "I'm listening."

"**In exchange for not killing me," **"I'll relay to my master completely false information. Madara will never know."

"Very well. Since I'm in a generous mood, I agree. However, I have one more stipulation. Never spy or relay information to Madara about us again."

"Agreed." **"Let us not meet again."**

"Yes, or else I'll have to kill you."

"I have no doubt-" **"That you can kill me. Fare**well."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the four went into a bar.

"What do you four want to drink?" Asked the bartender.

"I don't drink." Said Naruto, politely declining the bartender. "So I'll have a simple glass of milk."

"It's a good stress reliever." Said Kenshin, ordering some sake..

"That is true." Said Link, also ordering some sake.

"Orochimaru got me hooked to this stuff." Said Sasuke, repeating the order.

* * *

10 mugs of sake later, and everyone got drunk (Except for Naruto, who drank 10 glasses of milk instead).

"When we face my *hic* great grandfather, I'm gonna *hic* _hug_ him." Drunkenly said Sasuke, before he hugged Naruto.

"Aah!" Screamed Naruto before pushing off Sasuke.

"If you can…he can phase through *hic* all your approaches." Said Kenshin, also drunk.

"If he could phase through our attacks, then how can we beat him?" Pondered Naruto out loud.

"Let's all spar drunk, like Lee!" Said Gai. "One order of sparkling apple cider!"

'What the hell? When did he get here?' Thought an alarmed Naruto. 'But fighting while drunk may reveal some of our weak points, which could be exploited by Madara...'

"That's a good idea, Guy-senpei."

* * *

Since everyone, besides Naruto, was drunk, Link, Kenshin, and Sasuke faced a sober Naruto all together.

'I may be good, but I doubt I can survive against these three if they weren't drunk…especially if they are proficient at Suiken." (Drunken Fist)

"_**Ravaging Tiger!"**_ Kenshin slashed Naruto into the air, than jumped, attacking in the air.

"_**Raining Fangs!" **_With swift speed, Kenshin circled Naruto, and shot out multiple_**Getsuga Tensho, **_seemingly at the same time,all centered on Naruto.

"_**Whirlwind Spin!"**_ Much like the Hyuga, Naruto spun. Unlike them though, instead of releasing chakra from his Tenketsu, he commandeered the wind around his sword to spiral around him.

"_**Sword Beam!" "Thunder Wave!"**_ Link spun, releasing a light wave from his blade, while Sasuke simply launched a horizontal lightning bolt at Naruto from his sword. After his technique ended, Naruto jumped out of the way.

"_**Demon Wave!" **_Naruto spun in the air. When he faced Link, he launched an aerial _**Demon Fang**_ at Link. He launched two more aerial _**Demon Fang's**_ at Sasuke and Kenshin. Link attempted to block it, but he was too slow and got himself slammed into the ground.

"_**Tempest Strike!" **_Upon landing, Naruto somersaulted vertically in the air, while sticking his blade out while aiming at Kenshin.

"_**Heavenly Tempest!"**_ Mimicking Naruto, Kenshin somersaulted vertically, sticking his blade out. The two attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"_**Devil's Hellfire!" **_Rushing at Link, Naruto began slashing.

"_**Triforce Slash!" **_Link's _**Triforce Slash**_ cancelled out the _**Devil's Hellfire.**_

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Exclaimed Naruto as two Naruto's poofed into existence without handseals.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto formed a handseal and summoned a tornado of wind blades. The two other Naruto's threw kunai tagged with explosive notes. The blazing tornado surrounded all three, severely scarring and burning everyone trapped inside. After the jutsu climaxed, the three Naruto's faced all three opponents.

"_**Beast Sword Rain!"**_ Once again, Naruto jabbed his blade several times, before slamming a _**Futon: Rasengan**_ to the stomachs of all three. Then Naruto leapt back and dispelled his clones.

As everyone was getting back on their feet, Naruto absorbed enough natural energy to ascend into Sage Mode, and his Sage Armor appeared.

"Take this! _**Senpō: Rasenhadoken!"**_ (Sage Art: Spiraling Surge fist) Naruto gathered the required amount of natural energy, and surrounded his _**Rasengan **_in it. He then launched it forward. The jutsu grinded into the stomach of Link, and blasted him back first into a rocky cliffside

"_**Converging Fury!"**_ Kenshin used _**Blade Fury,**_ but then slid across the ground through Naruto and ended up behind him.

"_**Devil's Hellfire!"**_ Naruto quickly spun around, and matched Kenshin, blow to blow, but then leapt back. _**"Senpō: Rasenhadoken!"**_ Naruto quickly launched his jutsu forward, but Kenshin guarded against it.

"_**Getsuga…TENSHO!"**_ Instead of firing his _**Getsuga Tensho,**_ he just channeled the energy into his blade, making his blade so much sharper and denser, along with having a black aura surround it.

"_**Wind Edge!"**_ Naruto also channeled his wind chakra into his blade, making it sharper.

"_**Dual Death!" "Wind Storm!" **_Naruto spun to form a cyclone of wind that surrounded him, but took it a step further and created a tornado at the tip of his sword that spun with him around the cyclone, damaging all those who would attack head on, as well as sending back that attack twice as strong, knocking Kenshin out.

'Looks like I have to face Sasuke now…I wonder how he will fare…'

"_**Senpō: Rasenhadoken!"**_

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Release: Great Fireball) Sasuke breathed out a large fireball, which overpowered Naruto's jutsu, and was barreling toward Naruto.

"_**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasenhadoken!" **_(Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiraling Surge fist)

The two jutsu clashed, resulting in a stalemate.

"Let's end this, Naruto." Said Sasuke, who wasn't drunk anymore. He sheathed Ikazuchi and started weaving three hand signs.

"_Ushi_…_U… __Saru…_ "(Ox, Hare, Monkey) _**"Raikiri!" **_(Lightning Blade) Sasuke focused more chakra in his _**Chidori**_, resulting in the stronger form, _**Raikiri.**_

"_**Raikiri? **_I see…I don't think my _**Rasengan **_stands a chance…_**Futon: Rasengan!"**_ (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)

They rushed toward each other, with their jutsu in hand. Out of nostalgia, they still screamed-

"_**RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" **_As they met, even though they should have been screaming _**Raikiri**_and _**Futon: Rasengan.**_

The two jutsu clashed, and exploded, knocking the two users back. The two of them barely got up from the field.

"Are you OK, Sasuke?"

"A little sore, but I'm alright." At this point, Link and Kenshin stumbled in. At the same time, Naruto dispelled his Sage Form.

"That was excellent. Shall we do this again sometime?"

"Get a life, Kenshin. Besides, tomorrow I leave for my mission."

"I'm having a meeting with my fellow Jonin tomorrow." Said Link.

"Darn…so Sasuke, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes, it'll probably take me all afternoon."

Kenshin glanced up at the sky.

"It's getting late. I'm heading home. Good night everyone."


	18. Chapter 18

Legend of Namikaze

-Christmas Crossover Special AKA Chapter 18-

A/N Neokenshin has granted me permission to do yet another crossover with his story, The Bijuu Wars. Note that characters from The Bijuu Wars will have a K. before their names, such as K. Naruto. However, Neokenshin has some OC's that don't have a K. before their name, such as Kasumi.

"Speech"

"_Whispering"_

'Thought'

"_**Summon/Bijuu Communicating" **_(Except for any and all summoned Bijuu)

**Jutsu/Bloodling/Arte**

* * *

It was about a week until Christmas, and Naruto was walking down the streets, heading toward the Hyuuga compound. After a few minutes, he arrived.

'I wonder if Hinata-chan has plans for the day…' Thought Naruto as one of the gate guards spotted him.

"Hello, Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama. What can I do for you?"

"Is Hinata-chan awake?"

"My apologies. She plans to wake up about an hour from now. May I leave her a message?"

"Hai. Tell her once she awakes that I will be waiting for her at training ground 7, and tell her to wear clothing that she would wear for Christmas."

"Understood. Are you taking her on a date?"

"I guess you could call it that." Said a blushing Naruto, placing his hands behind his head.

"Alright. I'll send her a messenger to notify her when she wakes up."

"Thank you." And with that, Naruto left.

* * *

Naruto arrived at training ground 7. He met his team there, and also somebody who he was not expecting.

"Haku? What are you doing here?" Naruto didn't comment on Sasuke being there.

"I'm on a date with Link. I see that you have gathered your team, Link. May I ask where we are going?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon."

It was at that point that Hinata arrived.

"What did you want to see me for, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, before noticing that her team plus Haku and Sasuke were gathered. "What's the occasion?"

"One more week till Christmas. Since it's nearing, all shinobi have this week until New Years off duty, so I am taking all of us somewhere special. Now…" Link bit his finger to draw blood.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Smoke appeared around Link's hand. It cleared to reveal Midna.

"**Is it time?"**

"Hai. Please take us there."

* * *

The group of five plus Haku appeared on the grounds of Konoha, causing a dark haired girl with fox ears and tails to be fairly startled.

"Link, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke! What are you doing here, and who is that?" The fox girl asked, before quickly noticing something in the air. The group saw she was sniffing the air for something. "Hmm, you must be Haku. I can tell by that scent."

"Uhh…yes. How did you know?" Haku looked quite startled that this fox girl could know who she was, considering they never met.

"Not that hard when you have the same scent as my sister. Guess I need to introduce myself to you. My name is Kasumi Uzumaki, daughter of Arashi and Akane Uzumaki. So why are you all here?" asked Kasumi.

"Christmas vacation." Said Link, and Kasumi slapped her forehead. "Of course, Christmas is only a week away, not to mention Hinata's birthday is two days after that. This war has been driving us mad so we all kinda forgot. Follow me to the mansion. Unfortunately, many of us are still on missions, but you could still hang out with the rest of us."

"Lead the way." Said Haku.

* * *

"Kasumi! You're back early. Why so early?" another fox eared and tailed girl appeared at the mansion as the group arrived.

"Hina-chan, you'll never guess who I met!" Kasumi pointed at the group behind her.

"Oh it's you guys…wait a minute!" This Hinata did the same thing and picked up a scent. "So they brought their Haku with them. Oh and call me Kitsune Hinata. It'll save on the confusion between the two of us."

"Ok now I'm confused…why are there two Hinata's?" Haku pointed to K. Hinata and Hinata.

"You are in an alternate Konoha. You are bound to meet others that share your likeness." Hinata commented. "A lot of our counterparts are Kitsune Hanyou so that's the reason for the prefix. Also Haku, you look very different from this worlds Haku."

Both Kasumi and K. Hinata paused before laughing. "You kidding? If the Ice Princess was here, she'd probably be groaning and complaining!" Kasumi said as she held back tears of laughter.

Naruto looked a little shocked. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The two kitsune girls knew what he was asking. "If I'm right, when you guys came, you never met our Haku because she was on a mission. See we know about the whole alternate dimension thing. In some worlds Haku is male and some female. Here Haku's a girl." K. Hinata explained.

"Don't forget engaged to Neji, and also a dork sometimes." Kasumi chuckled. "So Haku, you're not that different here. Only thing you'd see when you saw your counterpart is that she's got a pair of fox ears, eight fox tails, and she's in love with Neji."

As the group was talking another girl with fox features entered.

"Hinata! I've been looking for you…oh we have guests!" Asked the girl. Once again they all noticed she checked the air. "Hey aren't they another group of us from a different dimension? And they brought their Haku with them too."

"_Does everyone know who I am?_" Haku thought things couldn't get anymore weird…well not until she heard what the fox girl said next.

"Since we haven't met, my name is Shiori Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's twin sister and Kasumi-hime's princess bride by Kitsune marriage."

"TWINS?" Haku definitely was shocked at this.

"Well I'm not really his twin. I guess you can call me Sasuke turned girl." Replied Shiori. "I'm actually a female spiritual manifestation of himself that he copied off Naruto, who happened to develop a mind of her own and underwent a sealing process that effectively made her completely real."

"?" Haku still didn't get it. And she seemed to be getting a headache from thinking so hard.

"It's ok Haku-chan. It takes everyone a while and some people still don't get it." Shiori replied with a smile.

*ahem* "May I ask where is K. Naruto or his sister, Natsumi ?" Asked Naruto.

"They're training on Mount Myoboku." Replied K. Hinata.

"Who is Natsumi?" Asked Haku, wondering if things were going to get weirder.

"K. Naruto created her. The same way that K. Sasuke created Shiori...well actually Natsumi-chan was created first." Hinata then placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, who turned his head to look at her. _"I have something to tell you, but I'll tell you later."_

"What's all this morning fuss about?" Said an irritated Akane, who by the look of things, apparently just woke up, before her eyes lit up. "Oh hello there." She gave a bow to everyone. "So I take it we have another group of our dimensional visitors here to visit for the holidays. Oh Haku-chan, nice to meet you. I'm Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune of this world."

Haku simply bowed respectfully thinking, "_Ok I thought I've seen some crazy things, but this is a little too much! At least everyone is really nice though."_

"_**Tell her I said hi."**_ Spoke Destiny in Naruto's mind.

"Good morning Akane-sama, Destiny says hi," Said Naruto, before adding, "How are you guys doing?"

"We've been better, how about the other Konoha?" Asked Akane. "Come come, have a seat. Shiori-chan, will you prepare some tea?"

"Of course Akane-oka-san." The Uchiha girl went to the kitchen to prepare the tea for everyone.

"We're preparing for the Fourth Great Shinobi War, instigated by Uchiha Madara." Said Sasuke in a tone of disgust.

"Yeah seems that old Uchiha has it out for everyone. Can't really say much since you ended up right in the middle of the Bijuu Wars. I guess you could say that's our equivalent to the Fourth Great World War." Kasumi replied, remembering her own run in with Madara. "I still hate the fact that I called that old relic Madara-oji-san! Ugh!"

Naruto looked very confused when Shiori whispered in his ear, "_Really bad episode with Madara and Mind Control. Kasumi-chan doesn't like talking about it much. It still gives her nightmares from time to time." _ Naruto just nodded and left it alone.

"Well…you guys are probably hungry. Guess we should get something cooked?" Kasumi figured the travelers would be wanting to eat.

"I'm already on it. Kasumi-chan, will you go check on the twins? They should be awake by now." Akane said as she went to the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Kasumi headed upstairs while everyone else was wondering what twins they were talking about.

* * *

While Akane left to the kitchen to make lunch, everyone else was catching up. A Yondaime look alike came down the stairs.

"MMM, smells delicious. How is everybody?" Asked Arashi, easily noticing the other group. "So looks like Naruto's back and he brought friends. Oh and hi Haku-chan, glad you came too." Haku was going to say something, but thought it better to just not say anything and smile.

"Nice to see you again Arashi-sama." Naruto replied. "It's a shame this world's Naruto isn't here."

"Yeah well he and his sister are getting their fill at Myoboku. I'm sure Fukasaku-sama is really running those two ragged." Arashi joked as Akane called them in for lunch. However as they were entering Hinata quickly whispered something to Naruto.

"_My secret…is that I'm attracted to you as much as I am attracted to Natsumi. This means I'm bisexual, but only to you."_ Hinata whispered. _"So you could say…yeah I like girls too…but only if it was you."_

Naruto entered the room, thinking about Hinata and Natsumi going at it, then swiftly exited with a monstrous nosebleed that propelled him back.

'Pervert.' Thought all the girls, while the men were wondering what caused that monstrous nosebleed. K. Hinata asked Hinata. "What did you tell him?"

Hinata gestured to K. Hinata to follow her. "I told Naruto-kun that I am attracted to Natsumi-chan as much as I am attracted to him."

"Should have seen it coming. It's something I've picked up with any Hinata I meet from another dimension that's in love with Naruto-kun. For some reason we somehow develop a crush with a female version of Naruto-kun." K. Hinata replied. "But it does have its good points. If I want things to be normal, I just spend time with K. Naruto-kun. If I want to enjoy some girl time, then Natsumi-chan steps in."

"I'll never have any 'girl' time with Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed in dejection.

"Doesn't Naruto know _**Henge?**_" K. Hinata asked, but then changed her mind. "On second thought, I have something I think you might like."

K. Hinata whispered her plan to Hinata, causing the human Hinata to grin deviously.

* * *

"I noticed that I have yet to see my counterpart. Has he relocated?" Asked Shino.

"Actually, he did. He's currently in Suna with our world's Rock Lee. They've been there for about 4 years now. They act as our liaisons with Suna since Temari is stationed here." Said Kasumi.

"So what happened to this world's Gaara?"

"Well…in our world, he's the Kazekage." Shiori replied. "Oh and he's also in line to become the next heir of the future Tanooki clan that will be started in Suna as well."

"Well that's one thing that's the same in both worlds." Said Naruto. "Except for the Tanooki thing."

"Why, did you want to visit him, Naruto?" asked Shiori.

"Couldn't hurt." Naruto replied back.

"That's an excellent idea. I'll inform Tsunade, and hopefully, we can leave in the morning!" Said Arashi. "I have a feeling that not even Madara would risk attacking during the holidays."

Meanwhile….

"Achoo!" Madara quickly rubbed his nose after sneezing. "Guess someone was talking about me for some reason."

Back to Konoha….

"Can you keep it down?" Said a groggy K. Sasuke as he was walking down the stairs. He finally noticed that they had company.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead," Greeted Shiori. "Have a nice nap?"

"Something like that, yeah." K. Sasuke yawns unintentionally. "When did they get here?"

"This morning, they materialized as I was walking by on my morning jog." Said Kasumi, before smiling at K. Sasuke. "Did you dream a good dream?"

K. Sasuke scratched his ears, "Hmm…for some reason it involved you in a bikini with no top holding a plate of rice balls…" Everyone just stared for a second while Kasumi went completely red in embarrassment and Shiori started getting ideas. "Uh…what did I say?"

"Apparently something very hot to those two." Sasuke pointed at Kasumi and Shiori.

"Oh…uh ok." K. Sasuke scratched his head to clear his mind.

"So, wanna spar?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh…sure…I guess." K. Sasuke just went along for the ride.

* * *

K. Sasuke faced Sasuke, who gripped Ikazuchi loosely with one hand. The two Uchiha stared down but Sasuke noticed something different.

"Um I know I do like to spar against myself, but you're not going to be upset that you're not facing me at my full power, right?" asked K. Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke replied.

"See, my Bijuu partner isn't here so I can't enter my Excelion Drive form. Do you mind if I just use Overdrive?" Sasuke started thinking something was definitely strange.

"_Excelion Drive and Bijuu partner…Overdrive? Just what does this guy know?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Oh ok, whatever works."

"Well time to get dressed…FIRE ILLUMINA OVERDRIVE!" In a blaze of flame, K. Sasuke went to a new level, now wearing black garb with a white Haori in red flame trim.

"_**Mangekyo Sharingan!"**_ Sasuke opens his eyes, to reveal what looks like a red atom with a black background.

"Gotta love the _**Sharingan**_. Tell me something, you like this one? _**Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan!**_ (True Mangekyo _**Sharingan**_)" K. Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them, revealing a blue Sharingan with a black atom design.

"A blue _**Sharingan**_? What in the world?" Sasuke was definitely shocked to see a different colored _**Sharingan**_. He always thought the Uchiha had red and black _**Sharingan**_.

"Oh, this world has a different _**Sharingan**_. This is the true form of the _**Mangekyo**_ in this world." K. Sasuke replied. "It has some nifty things to go with it."

Sasuke was quite surprised, "Well I guess I'll have to test it on my own. Try to handle this! _**Enton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_(Blaze Release: Great Fireball)

K. Sasuke stares down the large fireball and easily counters, "Blaze Release, gotta love it. But this will make things interesting." His fists began to glow in a black flame, _**"AMATERASU**_ _**FIRESTORM!"**_

"_**Amaterasu!" **_Sasuke saw the barrage of black fireballs and fire missiles coming head on after blasting through his own fireball. "He's wanting to take the big guns out now! Alright, time to up the ante!"

K. Sasuke saw his counterpart up things with the _**Amaterasu**_ and decided to keep it going. In the midst of all the flames, he rushed in and started attacking head on, hands engulfed in the _**Amaterasu**_ flame. "This hot enough for you?"

Sasuke does his best to block all of the blows with the blunt side of Ikazuchi, "You're not going easy. And you said you're not even at full power?"

"Nope. If I was merged with my Bijuu and in Excelion Drive, then it would be really ugly!" K. Sasuke kept throwing punch after punch. Sasuke couldn't believe just how intense things were. K. Sasuke was about to hit another punch when it was countered with a _**Chidori.**_

"Now I have to say, this is fun! Think you can deal with this?" Sasuke's _**Chidori**_ was channeled through his blade, becoming more intense than before.

"You know, I really like it when people tell me to take it up a notch!" K. Sasuke knew just what to do.

"Let's finish this!" Sasuke focused his chakra. _**"Chidori Nagashi." (Chidori **_Current)

"I hope this isn't too much! FIRE OVERDRIVE" The air around K. Sasuke exploded in a mass of heat. The temperature easily rose, causing everyone around to feel the effects. Sasuke looked on as he now saw his counterpart glowing in a red aura with red eyes. He even noticed that it looked like K. Sasuke was standing in footprints of…magma?

"Here we go!" Sasuke ran full speed with his _**Chidori Nagashi,**_ but K. Sasuke really shocked him by holding…a mini volcano around his arms.

"Might wanna move! _**PHOENIX AMATERASU BAZOOKA!"**_ A stream of black magma shot directly towards Sasuke, melting everything in its path. Sasuke had jumped out of the way when the tip of his blade touched the black lava. He noticed that it was melted instantly.

"Oh hell…this guy is hardcore!' Sasuke figured it would be best to end things there.

* * *

In the morning, Team 7 gathers at the gate. Joining them are Kasumi and Arashi. Sasuke and Haku were not present.

"OK, it'll take us at least three days until we reach Sunagakure. Everyone ready to go?"

"Hai."

"Then let's go." 5 of the members take off through the trees. Link was able to keep up with them by running.

* * *

About three days after the groups departure, they were approaching the gates.

"Halt, state your business…wait a minute is that you, Naruto?" Asked Kankuro, one of the gate guards for the day.

"My name is Naruto…but I'm not the Naruto you know." Naruto replied.

"Oh, the alternate Naruto thing. You're all the same anyway." Kankuro replied.

"That's right. So can we go see Gaara?"

"Gaara's in a meeting…"

"_WAS_ in a meeting." Arashi replied. "Don't worry, we know the way in." He led the rest of the group in as Kankuro went about his business.

"Nothing is ever normal with that family. Gotta love it though." Kankuro laughed to himself.

Arashi led the group to the Kazekage's office and easily found the meeting room. "Naruto, come with me for a second."

"Oh ok." Naruto saw Arashi open the door and saw Gaara in a meeting with his advisors. He could already tell the Kazekage was bored to death so he knew just what to do. The two walked in nonchalantly and picked up Gaara's chair…with Gaara still in it.

"Hi, we're from the 'Friends of a Kage Abduction Company'. We're here to abduct this Kazekage for a few hours. Don't worry, we'll have him back whenever he feels like it. Thanks everyone!" Arashi said as he and Naruto simply escorted Gaara out of the meeting room. Of course the Suna council knew that it was the Yondaime Hokage and what looked to be Naruto Uzumaki, both of who were very good friends to Gaara, so they went on as normal.

"Hi Gaara-kun. Another boring meeting?" asked Kasumi as she gave him a hug.

"You could say that. So what do I owe this visit to?" Gaara replied, noticing Naruto and his group. "Hmm, you must be a different Naruto that has joined us."

"Wait, even this one knows about the alternate dimension thing?" Naruto said in surprise. "So who all knows about it?"

"Only the ones we consider family. And Gaara-kun here is pretty much family. It'll be official when he undergoes the ritual to become the Tanooki Heir." Kasumi said. "So where is everyone?"

"Well Lee is out training our genin on field missions currently. Kin and Tayuya are in Snow Country delivering some herbs to Princess Koyuki. We've just finished our trade routes with them and the economy has greatly improved. Plus Kin just wanted an autograph so badly that she had to go." Gaara explained. "But of course the moment she heard the phrase "Naruto is practically my brother and I will fight by his side no matter what", she wanted to open up every form of trade and alliance with us."

"That's pretty much how it is. So I take it Shino is still here?" asked Arashi.

"Yes, he's in the greenhouse. I'll take you there." Gaara replied, leading the group.

* * *

"Shino-kun!" K. Shino turned to see Gaara, Kasumi, Arashi, and the others enter.

"Kasumi-chan, it is quite pleasant to see you. What brings you here today?" asked the bug user. "Ah no need, I see we have honored guests, including my own counterpart."

"Yep. They all came for the holidays." Kasumi replied.

"I see. It is an honor to meet another wielder of the Kikai." K. Shino released some bugs into the air. Shino did the same and the bugs began to mingle.

"Shino-kun, what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"This is simply a formal Aburame greeting. It is done when meeting new relatives or family members for clan members not in Konoha. As this is the first time I have met this world's Shino, it is tradition." Shino replied as his bugs flew back into his robe.

"Yes. Our Kikai were able to bond very easily. They are currently expressing content." K. Shino added.

"Well we can't stay long. We're giving them the tour then heading back home soon." Kasumi replied. "Anything you want us to take back with us?"

"Yes. Please deliver this scroll to my father. I have bred some new insects that are used to adapting to arid climate. This will help strengthen the swarms back home upon breeding." K. Shino handed over a scroll to Kasumi. "Also please wish them a Merry Christmas."

"Do you know when you may be coming home?" asked the fox girl.

"For now my work is here. I shall plan a repast within the coming weeks however." K. Shino replied as he adjusted his glasses. "To my counterpart, I find our meeting cordial and bid you and your swarm many brood."

"Likewise. May your queens continue to produce healthy offspring and your numbers grow." Shino replied.

* * *

The group headed back to the gates in preparation to return home.

"Gotta say, it's good to meet another Gaara." Naruto said with a firm handshake.

"Likewise. Wish I could help you in your coming war." Gaara replied. "Unfortunately we have our own hands full with Madara here."

"Know the feeling. Well take care and good luck." Naruto replied. "So up for another long 3 day run?"

"Nope. Everyone going back make contact with me." Said Arashi.

"Why?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I have seals placed all over Fire Country, including at the borders. Originally I used it for short term scouting if needed before I became a kitsune. Now I can literally transport all over Fire Country using _**Hirashin no Jutsu **_(Flying Thunder God) to arrive back in Konoha within seconds!" Of course Kasumi stared at him cold and hard.

"You mean to tell me…you've had this whole seal network the whole time and we've had to take that stupid three day trip to get here! Do you know how boring it gets?" Kasumi said angrily.

"Sorry Princess, I thought I let all of you know about that. But hey it's good training and exercise." Arashi replied to his angered daughter. She just stared hard at him, causing a few beads of sweat to fall from his forehead. "_Still gotta remember not to tick off the females in this family."_

"Hey," Asked Naruto to Arashi. "I've got the basics of the _**Hirashin no Jutsu**_, but can you show more things I could do with it?"

"First, let's head back to Konoha. Everyone gather around…_**Hirashin no Jutsu!"**_ Arashi, as well as those in contact with them, vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Arashi and the other worlds team 7 arrived at Akane's side.

"Honey I'm home!"

"Oh, back already?"

"Naruto wants help with something, so we're heading to the training grounds. Anyone else want to come?"

"Nah we're just gonna hang here." Said Link.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto, show me what you can do."

"OK." Naruto quickly made a cross hand seal. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Oddly, Naruto summoned only one clone. Naruto held out his left hand, and began to focus his chakra. In no time at all, Naruto, with the help of his shadow clone, made an incomplete _**Rasengan**_.

"Why are you producing the _**Rasengan **_in your left hand?"

"I usually hold my sword, Teikiatsu, with my right hand."

"Oh…OK."

"My idea is I use the complete _**Hirashin no Jutsu**_ to instantly be within range to slam an enemy with the _**Rasengan. **_I can subconsciously use the _**Hirashin no Jutsu **_in my short range attacks."

"I…see…hmm." Arashi began to ponder. "Naruto, you do know that the principle of the Hiraishin is Time-Space Ninjutsu, correct?"

"Time-Space…what?" Naruto was definitely shocked. "I thought it just meant using high speed movement to literally make yourself move at sonic speeds."

"Not at all. It's an assumption that makes it so difficult to learn and master. In reality it is the same principle as summoning, only taken to a whole new level." Arashi explained. "Have you ever wondered how you bring a summon here so quickly?" Naruto nodded his head negatively. "Well a summon is simply pulling a creature here from another location by means of a technique formula. This is normally done with seals."

"So what you're actually doing is summoning yourself to the seals?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly! In addition I also mark targets while a kunai is in motion. Because of the sheer speed of the kunai, the enemy cannot see themselves being marked. They all avoid the kunai, but I can be there instantly to finish them off." Arashi demonstrated by marking a tree with a simple touch. "You can also incorporate the formula into other seals. If my dimensional knowledge is correct, your father Minato did the same thing on the seal that was on your mother Kushina while she kept Destiny sealed."

Naruto was even more shocked to know that this incarnation of his father knew about his real father and his mother as well. "Yeah! I mean…wow."

"So just to let you know, you know that _**Hyuuga Unification Seal**_ that we taught your Hinata? Since I created that seal, I designed it to work with the _**Hiraishin**_ formula. Once you master it, you can easily walk over, add the formula to Hinata's seal and boom! You can be where she is instantly! Even if you're on one end of Fire Country and she's all the way in Cloud Country, you could be there instantly. It may take more chakra though because of the long distance." Arashi explained carefully.

"Uh wow! Thanks! I never knew all of that!" Naruto was amazed at the sheer skill that the Hiraishin held. He was definitely planning to learn more.

"Eh, family trade secret. Now there's something else I want to look at. Lift up your shirt." Arashi said as Naruto followed suit. "Ahh, the seal is still in good shape. Some of my best work ever."

"Nothing's wrong with it, is there?" asked Naruto.

"Well…just one thing. But I'll fix that in no time." Arashi quickly ran through some hand seals before placing his hand onto Naruto's seal. Naruto felt a searing pain in his stomach that quickly left. "There we go. All finished."

Naruto looked at the seal and noticed nothing changed. "What did you do?"

"Oh that, well the seal was originally designed to hold a raging angry demon that wanted to kill everyone. This seal was modified so that it will still hold a raging angry demon that wants to kill everyone…but you don't seem to have that now…do you?" Arashi said with a wink.

"But…I…"

"Just swipe a little blood over it, and it's just like a summoning seal." Arashi answered. Naruto immediately knew what he was talking about. He quickly bit his thumb, swiped it across the seal and placed his hand on the seal, "_**Kuchyose no Jutsu!"**_ (Summoning Jutsu). In a flash of smoke, a teenage girl of about 16 years stood before Naruto and Arashi. She wore a red sleeveless qipao style top with black pants and sandals. Her most noticeable features were her long red hair, held back on one side by a green hair clip, her nine red tails and red ears, and even more noticeable was her gray eyes.

"Knew it! Every single female form of the Kyuubi that's sealed in Kushina takes on her features…and two of the best ones too!" Arashi said confidently. "Yep, the Kyuubi…or Destiny in this case definitely has some Uzumaki in her!"

Newly summoned to the outside world, Destiny looked around, taking in everything from the sights to the smells of the world. She was surprised to see Arashi, let alone as a kitsune, but her biggest shock was seeing Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" the newly released Kyuubi thought she was dreaming.

"Holy crap! You're really here!" Naruto said ecstatically while embracing the girl. "This is…this is…I dunno what the heck it is but its great!"

"How did I get out of the seal? And how are you still alive? You're supposed to die if I got out." Asked Destiny.

"I believe I can answer that for you little lady. You see, since I'm the one that created Naruto's seal, I simply modified it. It was originally designed to be a prison seal for you, in order to stop you from rampaging and causing mindless destruction. It was fortified by your own emotions of rage, malice, anger, deception, and hate." Arashi explained. "Since you were purified and no longer contained those intense negative emotions, the seal was merely a prison that you probably got depressed by staying there."

"Well…Naruto-kun did what he could to make it comfortable for me." Destiny said shyly.

"True, but since you were being a good little fox now, you deserved to come out and play." Arashi said with a laugh. "The seal is now designed that you can physically live outside of it like a normal person. Your chakra however is still sealed inside Naruto, but you can draw upon it as you need it."

"So she's here…no more sewers, no more feeling miserable because she can't come out?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Although there are still some conditions that she has to follow. In the event she were to ever become dark and corrupted, or placed under mind control, she will instantly return to the seal. She won't be able to be summoned until she's purified again or she is able to break free of control." Arashi said. "However, if something were to happen to someone dear to her, and she suddenly felt anger, rage, or hatred in that sense, she won't be returned to the seal."

"So if I expressed utter hatred and anger for Madara Uchiha, I would be able to stay in this plane to take my frustration out on him?" Destiny wanted to make sure she had all the points covered.

"As long as he didn't take control of you…you're free to rip him to shreds. Rage and hatred against those who care nothing about human life, who only care about destruction, sorrow, conquest…that will not affect you." Arashi replied.

Destiny immediately bowed in respect, "Arashi-sama, I cannot thank you enough for my release. I can now help Naruto-kun more than ever!"

Arashi just laughed, "You know something, you remind me of Akane's twin sister! She was the nice one while Akane was the hellion as a teenager!" He was laughing hard until he got hit with a spoon.

"I heard that Arashi Uzumaki! Just because I wasn't a perfect little goody-goody like Keisei-chan doesn't mean anything." Akane walked over and grabbed her spoon. "Plus it doesn't work when your wife knows the _**Hiraishin**_ formula as well and uses it to call you in for dinner." She turned and looked at Destiny next. "As for you…KAWAII!" Destiny was immediately greeted with a death hug. "I don't know why I do this because I'm looking at myself as a teenager again and I forgot how cute I looked!"

"Uh…thank…you…Akane-sama." Destiny choked out while she gasped for air.

Akane quickly released the hug and stared hard at her counterpart, "Ok, don't even go with the formalities Destiny-chan. You may be a few years younger than me in appearance, but you're still me. So it's Akane-chan from now on, got it?"

Destiny quickly nodded her head in agreement, "Uh…ok Akane-chan!"

Akane smiled and put her arm around Destiny's shoulder. "Good, now let's go raid everyone's closets and get you a decent wardrobe before you go home." In a flash the two Kyuubi vanished.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and before everyone knew it, it was dinnertime on Christmas Eve. Akane, remembering the last visit, made everyone's favorite dish, Triad Teriyaki.

* * *

It was morning on Christmas Day, and after everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas, the other team 7 had to leave. "We may come back and visit another time. Until then, farewell." Said Link, before summoning Midna.

"It's time to go home, Midna."

Midna nodded, than opened a portal. Just before everyone left…

"Are you sure this will work?" Hinata asked after getting a scroll and a vial of pills.

"Positively. Just have him take one and then use that jutsu. Then have all the fun you want! And you have the formula so you can make them as much as you want." K. Hinata replied.

"What did you give her?" asked Naruto.

"Oh not much…just some Kitsune Transformation Pills. Oh before I forget, Naruto-kun?" K. Hinata got his attention quickly. "Be nice and promise to model some clothes for Hina-chan, ok? Also, don't be afraid to let her take charge."

"I'll remember that." Naruto said before entering the portal. Before he ran in, Destiny quickly rushed in with a box full of scrolls.

"Sorry I'm late. Akane-chan had to finish sealing things up for me." Destiny said. "At least I don't have to worry about clothes for a while."

"Clothes…wait a minute! Kaa-san, you didn't raid my closet now, did you?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi-chan, you don't even wear half of that stuff. So I cleaned out your closet, Haku-chan's closet, and even hit up Hina-chan, Natsumi-chan, and Shiori-chan's as well." Akane said with a smile. "Besides…Arashi got a new credit card and we have to break it in."

Both Kasumi and K. Hinata's eyes lit up! "Destiny-chan, all those clothes will look marvelous on you! Enjoy them!"

"I will. Thanks again!" Destiny said as she jumped in the portal.

"Well catch ya later guys!" Naruto said as he jumped in and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

This chapter is not nearly as long as chapter 11, my first crossover with Neokenshin. For now, both Neokenshin and I wish you a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!. Why don't each of you readers give me a present by reviewing? Reviews are among the best presents any author can receive.


	19. Chapter 19

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 19-

"Speech"

"_Whisper"_

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

XxX

Haku, Sasuke, and team 7 made it back to Konoha the morning of Christmas. Everybody went their own separate ways, but Hinata followed Naruto to the Namikaze Manor.

XxX

It has been a week since Naruto's return, and Naruto's team, along with Kenshin and Sasuke, were called to Tsunade'ss office.

"Naruto, war is approaching, and regretfully, I am sending you and a select group away from here to a remote island in the Land of Lightning." Said a downtrodden Tsunade.

"But why baa-chan? And who is coming with me?"

"Let's see here, Sasuke, Link, and Kenshin. Yamato has also volunteered to accompany you. Madara's goal is to collect all of the Jinchūriki. Besides you, there exists the eight-tailed host named Killerbee. Him and another group of Kumo-nin will meet you at the island. One of the many reasons for sending you is that so you can train in peace to control the Kyuubi's power."

"Ano…Kyuubi has a name. She goes by the name Destiny. Also, when are we leaving?"

Setting aside the fact that the most feared Bijuu is a woman, Tsunade continued. "You leave within the hour. It is imperative that you master Destiny's chakra as soon as possible."

"Acknowledged. We will leave ASAP." Naruto _**hiraishined**_ away.

'So he finally mastered the infamous _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ _**…' **_(Flying Thunder God)

XxX

Naruto appeared at the Namikaze manor, just as Hinata was getting out of the shower.

"Hello love."

"Hinata-chan, war is fast approaching, and I need to master Destiny's chakra. To do this, Tsunade is sending me far away. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh Naruto-chan, come home soon, and please be safe…"

"I promise you that I'll come home soon. Well I have to go pack, but then I'm leaving."

After packing, Naruto _**hiraishined**_ to the gate, startling everybody there.

"That's almost as bad as Link or Gai-sempei using the silent killing technique." Offhandedly said Sasuke. Everyone shuddered, and the duo, and surprisingly Kakashi sneezed.

XxX

'Why did I sneeze?' Thought Kakashi, before imagining that Gai used the silent killing technique on him. Kakashi shuddered.

XxX

"Let's depart to our destination." Said Yamato, before heading toward the land of lightning, with everyone following.

XxX

Yamato and the group made good time. They meet the kumo escort ahead of time, and reached their destination a day after that. But before they reached the destination, the kumo nin warned them about his hobby,.

XxX

"Welcome." Said a man who introduced himself as the brother of the current Raikage, and the current Jinchuriki of the **hachibi**, or the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Killer Bee. Killer Bee is very similar in terms of appearance with his older brother, being dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that reads _tetsu_, (Iron) which could be the Iron Armor Seal; and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, the Eight-Tails has horns like a bull, and the left one is partially missing). Like his brother and the Third Raikage, his top lip is of a darker hue than his bottom one.

Killer Bee wears oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. This is Uchiha Sasuke, lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan. This is my cousin, Uzumaki Kenshin. This is my current sensei, Link, and this is Yamato."

"Whassup whassup! So you bruhs be blade wieldin' an' high flyin', stylin' and profilin'? Wha's say we throw this mutha down and clash some steel yo'?" rapped Killer Bee

'He's even worse then Gai and Lee combined!' Thought a twitching Naruto. Sasuke was also twitching.

"You have two swords, so are you a dual swordsman?" Asked Link.

"Bruh' you must be playin'. I float, not gloat, like a butterfly, you see. Seven blades is what I'm bout', dat's all Killer Bee"

All the Konoha Shinobi present, including Kenshin, have their jaws dropped. Before Naruto could work up the nerve to ask him where his current swords are, he vanished.  
"Yo' where'd he jet to? " Asked Killer Bee. "Perhaps he was reversed summoned by the toads." Said Kenshin.

XxX

He was partially right. Naruto had been reverse summoned, but not by the toads.

"**Welcome." **Said a voice that was oddly familiar to Naruto.

"Rena? How have you been? I haven't summoned you in ages. By the way, were you the one who summoned me here…where are we?"

"**I'll answer the questions in the order received…I've been better. Yes I was the one who summoned you here…as for where we are look around and guess."**

Naruto quickly looked around. The first thing he noticed was that it was extremely hot.

"Are we in a volcano?"

"**No, you are in the homeland of us, the kitsune…you are in hell."**

"WHAT!" Naruto paled.

"**Not to worry, you are still alive. You are here to ascend into your Divine form."** Naruto had color return to his face.

"Divine form? Is that the Kitsune's Sage Form?"

"**Not quite, but the forms are very similar. Divine form is mastering Destiny's power. Destiny will not disappear in this way. Once you master this form and its abilities, you can freely switch between this form and your Sage Form. With practice, you will also be able to combine both forms to enter a new form, known as Divine Sage Form."**

"How long will this take?"

"**Since I will be teaching you, we'll begin now. As for how long it will take, that depends on you."**

"Where are the rest of the kitsune?"

"**We are a small clan…numbering only four. Two of them are coming now."**

Out of the shadows stepped out a silver fox the size of Rena. She was Rena's twin sister.. Following her was another fox. She had purple boots and purple gauntlets. She wore a yellow armor, with the yin/yang symbol on both of her shoulders. She held a staff tipped with a spike and a large ring. Half a dozen smaller rings, three on each side, were on the sides of the large ring. Two more rings were fastened to both sides of the tip.

First, the twin of Rena introduced herself. **"Hello, my name is Ginjitsune, twin sister of Rena, and she is our older sister, Sakuya, the kitsune mage. Our mother is sealed within you."**

"I can bring her out, since a seal master altered the seal holding her. All I have to do is…"

Naruto bit his thumb, than rubbed the blood on his seal. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Fire rose up from the ground, revealing Destiny in her Kitsune Hanyou form.

"**Is that…?"** Uttered Rena.

"**I can't believe it…" **Said Ginjitsune.

"**Mother, you're so…young!"** Proclaimed Sakuya.

"A side effect of the seal. Ah, I'm finally home. Come here and give your mother a hug!"

Immediately, Rena, Ginjitsune, and Sakuya sprinted toward their young mother of seventeen and hugged her.

"Where are my sons?"

"**Unfortunately, all of them are dead. Madara Uchiha massacred them all."**

"WHAT!" Yelled Destiny, mirroring Naruto's earlier reaction .

XxX

After a week of training, Naruto mastered Divine form, but he couldn't ascend into Divine Sage form for some reason. Naruto believed that somehow, someway, this was the holy log's fault.

"**It's time for you to return to whence you came. Unfortunately, all of us, except for Destiny, will be unable to assist, at least for a while. However, if you summon Destiny, you will be temporarily unable to ascend into Divine Form. I'll let you know when you can summon us for battle."**

"That's too bad. Guess I'll have to rely on my contract with the toads."

"**Farewell, Naruto."**

Naruto vanished.

XxX

A/N The following is the first of three days that did happen, but is not heavily part of the plot, but if you get a kick out of Yuri, you'll enjoy this. The second day will be posted at the end of the next chapter, and the third day in chapter 21. Everything else takes place after a week from Christmas Day.

-December 25-

"Your birthday is two days away, but I am going to give you your present now. K. Hinata told me to be nice and made me promise to model some clothes for you, Hinata-chan. Also, she told me to not be afraid to let you take charge. Since I always keep my promises, for the next three days, I'll let you be in charge of what I do."

"Well, K. Hinata did give me this vial of Kitsune Transformation Pills. I want you to try it."

"What do they do?" Asked Naruto.

"Are you afraid to take them?"

"No I'm not…give it here." Naruto held out his hand.

"I'll tell you what they do after you take them, but once you take them, use your _**Oireke no Jutsu **_(Sexy Technique) so that you can feel the effects of the pills, oh and also have the jutsu affect the clothes you're wearing."

"OK, if you say so." Naruto grabbed a pill and consumed it. "MMM, taste just like Ramen…_**Oireke no Jutsu!"**_

XxX

-Naruto's dreamscape-

A/N Not sure if this is a lime or not…

Naruto appeared in a strange barren wasteland, with a door directly behind him. Naruto looked at his surroundings, and realized that everything was growing bigger-or he was shrinking.. Suddenly, a bizarre tingling began to run along Naruto's body. A tingling that Naruto tried to ignore until it concentrated on his scalp. As Naruto was wondering why his head was tingling, his hair suddenly became longer and darker. His face was getting softer, smaller and rounder, though he didn't realize it. His eyes also grew bigger. The tingling intensified all over, and Naruto nearly collapsed on the floor as a stretching sensation ran through him.

Gasping, Naruto quickly got up and looked down at himself, surprised to see that his nipples had turned darker and had grown larger. Confused, he touched them, only to feel them growing under his finger tips, than back at his chest, which had swollen out a little. A pulling sensation drew his eyes to his groin, where he stared in horror as his testicles pulled up into his body. Almost desperately, Naruto grabbed hold of his penis, but it also shrank in his hand, pulling inside of his body, in spite of his trying to hold on. Once the penis had vanished, Naruto noticed that his hands were all wrong as well. The arms had slimmed. Naruto stared at his fingers. The fingers seemed longer and thinner, and his fingernails were longer than normal.

Naruto was horrified and confused by what was happening to him. Naruto stared at his body as everything continued to change. His arms and legs smoothed out, and Naruto gasped, feeling his legs seeming to lengthen, his waist tightening, and the top of his two legs grew apart so that his hips widened. Putting his hands to his chest, Naruto felt his chest continue to swell outwards, while two breasts grew there.

Somehow though, Naruto realized that the strange tingling running through his body, the pulling, the stretching and the tightening, all felt good. Somehow, the strange tingling felt very good and Naruto's horror began to fade as he soaked up the warm feelings. It was almost sexual.

With a dreamy smile slowly forming on his face, Naruto no longer felt horrified or confused. He actually felt relaxed. He still didn't know what was happening to him, but it didn't seem quite as important. Instead he just wanted to enjoy what was happening to his body. Dreamily, he examined the changes in his body as they quickly finished up, leaving only the pleasant sexual warmth behind. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the door for what felt like several minutes, when in reality it was only for a moment, wanting to soak up the pleasant feelings before they faded away completely.

Once the tingling had finally faded, Naruto opened his eyes and stood back up. Curiously, Naruto cupped his new breasts in his hands, thinking how huge and how firm they were.

"This is awesome." he muttered, barely noticing how feminine and sexy his voice had become. Laughing at how unbelievable this was, Naruto took a step forward.

Naruto stood in the middle, or what he believed to be the middle of his dreamscape, running his now very feminine hands over his new body in complete amazement. This wasn't possible, but he knew that it had to be. Feeling slightly confused again, Naruto was still more overcome with amazement at how different he felt. His hips and ass seemed larger than normal, his legs seemed too long, his waist seemed tiny and his chest felt heavy and stuck out so far. He now had an hourglass shaped body Even his legs seemed too thin. He could even feel hair rubbing against his lower back. "Wow." he said again as he reached between his legs, finding only a slight mound and moist slit where his penis and testicles used to be.

After carefully examining his body, Naruto remembered that there was a mirror on the back of the door. He just had to know what he now looked like. By everything he could already see, he knew that he had to be spectacular. With mixed feelings, Naruto stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He gasped loudly in surprise, for he was gorgeous.

Naruto blinked, telling himself that he was dreaming. He had to be. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, and there were no signs of his whisker birthmarks. He had long blonde hair that reached the middle of his chest in length. Some of his hair was falling in front of his face. He absentmindedly brushed it away from his eyes, which had now become a deeper shade of blue.

He had full luscious lips, and a huge pair of tits. Naruto wasn't sure about sizes, but knew that they must be in the DD range at least.

Pulling himself away from the mirror, Naruto knew that he couldn't stay for very long, and a quick glance down at himself made him realize that his clothes changed to fit with his slimmer body. He smiled at himself in the mirror, wondering when this dream would end. It had to be a dream, he knew. Something like that just couldn't happen in real life. He'd always been curious as to what it would be like to be a pretty girl, and secretly felt a little envious of the attention that pretty girls got. He even used his transformation skills to become a girl while shopping. But to actually be one certainly seemed impossible, yet it happened to him, and the chage felt wonderful….

"Well," Naruto told himself with a grin as he felt his now soft and smoother skin. "I might as well enjoy this."

A/N end of lime if it is a lime

XxX

-Real world-

A flash of light appeared, almost blinding Hinata. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to see a female Naruto.

"What did the pill do?" Naruto asked, not noticing her sexy, feminine voice, just like in her dream.

"Remember when I told you that I'm attracted to you as much as I am attracted to Natsumi. This means I'm bisexual, but only to you."

Naruto nods her head.

"That pill, it transformed you into a true girl, DNA and everything. So now, I can have some girl time."

"Are the pill's effect…permanent?" Asked Naruto, somewhat turned on by having her gender switched.

"No, the pill only lasts for three days. These pills are how Natsumi and Shiori were created. Who knows? Perhaps someday, the female you,"

"My thoughts...they are Natsumi's thoughts, so I guess my name is Natsumi."

"Right, maybe someday, Natsumi will become a real girl." 'Just like K. Naruto and Natsumi-chan…' Hinata thought dreamily.

"Well, I promised that I would model some clothes for you. But before that, why don't you help me familiarize myself with our bodies?"

"Oh I like the way you think."

"Let's do it." Said Natsumi.

XxX

After the activities, Natsumi realized that her clothes were dirty and her bra was torn. Resigned, she did her best to put them on

"Girl, I feel dirty."

Hinata giggled. "Follow me, Natsumi-chan. I'm taking you clothes shopping."

"If you see someone you know, please don't reveal my identity…yet. I want to see if anyone else can realize who I am."

XxX

After getting her measurements, (the same measurements as Hinata) Natsumi picked out some lingerie, including a pair of orange strapless bras and two pairs of orange panties.

"Does this look nice on me?" Natsumi was currently wearing a green shirt with two lavender stripes, a pair of black boy shorts under a pair of very short skirts which were also lavender in color. Completing her outfit was a new pair of dark grey colored combat boots that went up to her knees. She left her two swords sealed into a scroll which she left in the fitting room.

"That looks good, if you are dressed for combat. Would you pick another outfit for me?"

"OK." Natsumi chose another selection of clothes from the racks, went back into the fitting room stall, and began to change her clothes.

While she was changing, Sakura wandered into the store.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine needs a new wardrobe, so I am helping her pick out clothes."

"Can I help? I've always had a good fashion sense, even better then Ino…but don't tell her I said that."

"Sure you can help, but her identity will remain a secret for now…at least if you can't identify her…"

'Who could it be?' Thought Sakura. 'Tenten's with Neji, Haku's with Link, and Ino is at her flower shop, and I am here…'

5 minutes later, and Natsumi stepped out.

'Beautiful…' Thought Sakura, while starring at the girl.

"Your outfit…so breathtaking…" Said Hinata with a minor nosebleed, which Sakura didn't seem to notice.

Natsumi was beautiful indeed. She wore an ankle length powder blue and lavender dress. She wore a sakura blossom in her hair. On her left wrist was a solid lavender colored bracelet. She wore a necklace attached to a closed pendent with only Hinata's picture in it, two earrings that resembled a rain drop, and a baby blue pair of four inch heels.

"Drop the _**Henge **_Naruto, or else." Threatened Sakura.

"Or else what? And my name isn't Naruto, it's Natsumi."

'Why did you _**Henge **_into a girl?"

"Ano, you're really talking to a girl, Sakura-san." Said Hinata.

"But how?"

"Naruto took these Kitsune Transformation Pills from this vial, which gender bent him for three days, so that is really Natsumi-chan you're talking to." Hinata said, than checked the time. "Uh oh! We must have spent hours here! It's already dinner time!"

"What's for dinner, Hinata-chan?"

"I haven't cooked anything yet!"

So ends the first day.

XxX

Wow, that was one of my longest chapters yet. I guess I am talented in writing about what girls do, which doesn't make sense, because I'm a single boy. Special thanks go to all who helped me write this chapter! The review box is right down there. Please drop me a review. Laterz


	20. Chapter 20

Legend of Namikaze

"Normal human/Destiny speaking"

'Thought'

"_Whisper"_

**Summon/Bijuu **

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

A/N I'm getting many favorites and story alerts on my other stories, but I only receive a few, if any, reviews on this story per chapter. Where are all my reviewers? Why aren't they reviewing? A poll is up on my profile, asking if you have a beta. Also, don't expect chapter 21 till I learn how Madara fights…unless it's filler…

-Chapter 20 A short filler-

Naruto reappeared on the island in normal form, but immediately had to parry not one sword, but seven swords!

"Whoa! Hold on a minute there!"

Killer Bee apologized, but didn't sheath his swords. Instead, he challenged Naruto.

"Gladly!" Said Naruto as he quickly summons both Teikiatsu and Taifuukire and assumes a double blade stance.

"_**Double Demon Fang!"**_Naruto starts out the brawl by sending two ground shockwaves at Bee. Bee swiftly jumped over it, and countered…without rapping!

Bee landed directly in front of Naruto, and slashed at him with each blade. Naruto tried to parry them all, but in the process, Taifuukire was knocked out of his hand.

"Taifuukire! Alright, that's it!" Naruto concentrated, bringing out Destiny's cloak with no tails, before he ascended into his Divine form. (Basically canon Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Form)

Naruto opens his eyes, and calls upon Taifuukire, which comes to him but hovers over his hand.

"Now while dual wielding Teikiatsu and Taifuukire, I have one hand free! _**Omega Tempest!"**_

Naruto spun into the air and knocked Bee upward, but then Taifuukire was tossed and continued spinning for a few seconds, giving Killer Bee a world of pain, but then Bee countered by stabbing his blades into the ground. Naruto leapt backwards to avoid it. But that was just the opening that Bee was waiting for. He ran toward Naruto, spinning like a buzz saw, and Naruto was hard pressed to avoid each blade. He eventually leapt back.

"_**Katon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!"**_ Combining his divine fire with his wind affinity, Naruto created a firestorm with multiple wind blades attacking Bee all at once.

"_**Demonic Hellfire!" **_After the firestorm ended, Bee was exposed. Naruto took advantage of this by slicing and dicing Bee, before Naruto shot a _**Rasenhaduken**_ into his gut. But before Bee could recover, Naruto sensed Madara.

"Wait a minute, Madara is attacking!" Naruto then sensed something else…

"Is that…the holy log?"

XxX

Current date: December 26

Natsumi woke up next to a yawning Hinata.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Greeted Hinata.

"Same to you…I'm going to take a shower; do you want to join me?" Seductively asked Natsumi.

"I would love to join you."

Once two bras and 2 pairs of panties were grabbed, they entered the master bathroom together.

XxX

Natsumi and Hinata dressed.

A/N Since I'm not a girl, I don't know what girls wear to look pretty, so I'll make an outfit up for Natsumi.

In addition to her undergarments, Natsumi wore a pair of powder blue boy shorts with slits on both sides, a pair of heeled sandals similar to Hinata's, and a lavender colored halter top over a powder blue blouse. She wore a necklace on a locket, but it now had faces of both Hinata and herself, and a hidden slot which hide Naruto. She wore pale lavender colored wristband on both her wrists, and a kunai and shuriken pouch on her right upper thigh. Her two swords were sealed away. Hinata wore the same outfit she usually wore, but after Natsumi commented on her cleavage, and told her not to hide it, Hinata hesitatingly unzipped her sweater. Both of their headbands were loosely tied around their neck.

Natsumi and Hinata stepped out of the mansion. They began walking up and down the streets, with no destination in mind…that is until both of their stomachs growled. Fortunately, they were approaching Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen! Stepping inside, they greeted both Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame before they both asked for a bowl of Miso Ramen. While Teuchi went into the back to cook their orders, three kunoichi approached the stand.

"Hinata!" Greeted Sakura, before noticing Natsumi, and greeted her too.

"Who is she?" Rudely asked Ino, before being shoved by Tenten.

"Ah parden my rudeness. May I ask for your name?" Asked Ino, completely out of character.

"My name is Natsumi, and who are you two?" Natsumi already knew who everyone is, but acted like she didn't know them.

"Oh you wouldn't know them. The blonde girl; who I call Ino-pig, is Yamanaka Ino, and the girl with the two buns in her hair is known as the Weapons Mistress, Tenten, and we are all here to eat."

The three kunoichi sat down and ordered. Teuchi nodded and started boiling more water.

"So what are you two doing?" Asked Ino to Hinata.

"Oh nothing. We have just been walking around aimlessly." Said Hinata. "But only Naruto-kun and Natsumi-chan can freely ogle at my breasts."

""Wow your breast size is bigger than all of us!" Jealously said the forgotten Ayame.

"Yeah, it's boring around here since we have the week off from shinobi duties." Commented Natsumi.

"Well, we are all going to fight in a war soon. Why don't we all go train for a few hours and later tonight, we'll watch a comedy at my house."

"Sure Ino-pig, that sounds nice."

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Responded Ino.

XxX

After a few hours of training, all of the girls went to Ino's house, where they all ate a home cooked meal, courtesy of Ino's mother. After the meal, the group went to the family room, where Ino selected a comedy called Dodgeball, and inserted it into the DVD player. After the movie, Ino saw how tired everyone, including herself, was. So she decided that everyone would sleep over. Everyone called home, and asked their parental figures if they could have a sleepover at Ino's house. They were all fine with it, and all the girls got out their pajamas and/or nighties. Everyone gathered at Ino's house.

"Is anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" After everyone placed on their sleep ware, everyone agreed, and sat in a circle.

"OK, Hinata," said Ino, before she grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have sex with Naruto?"

"NO!" Said a scarlet faced Hinata. 'Unless you count Natsumi-chan.' She quietly thought to herself. No one noticed, but Natsumi was also blushing. Her blush faded away before anyone noticed.

"OK, Sakura," said Hinata. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…I pick truth." Said Sakura.

"Very well…are you crushing on someone?"

"No I'm not. OK, Natsumi. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Natsumi.

"I dare you to…" Sakura got an evil grin. "To make out with Hinata."

"Is that it? Come here Hinata."

Sakura's plan backfired as Hinata was enjoying making out with Natsumi.

"OK Tenten…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever…made out with Neji?"

"Yes, yes I have. Well everyone has gone so…Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare." Replied Sakura.

"OK I frequently see Kakashi reading that smut he calls a book. I dare you to break into his apartment and steal his entire collection of smut…without getting caught and/or captured."

"Fine fine, I'll do it by the end of the week, probably tomorrow morning. So Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…streak around the village in the early hours of the morning…naked.."

"Maybe I should have chosen truth, but where's the fun in that! I'll do it."

"That's fine, Ino."

"So it's my turn again…Natsumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare…no truth!"

"Who are you really?"

"Ano…Hinata knows, and it was one of the primary reasons why I was able to make out with her…I'm really Naruto."

Natsumi just dropped the bombshell. Natsumi, getting an evil idea, turns to Tenten hoping that she'll choose dare.

"OK Tenten, truth or dare?"

"I choose…dare."

"I dare you to run throughout the village wearing nothing but green spandex and spouting nonsense about the flames of youth!"

Tenten took on a look of horror, while everyone else grinned evilly.

"No…no…anything but that!"

"Too bad. You have already accepted the dare, and you have to do it with Ino."

"Damn it to hell!" Everyone collapsed on the floor, laughing their asses off…all except Tenten.

"How embarrassing…fine I'll do it…Hinata, truth or dare?"

Ideas ran through her head…not wanting to do such things, she picked truth, before yawning.

"Look, we are all tired…so last question, who do you like better, Naruto or Natsumi?"

"A very difficult question…hmm…Natsumi, because I grow warm, down there just thinking of having sex with her..."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Everyone but Natsumi yelled, while Natsumi fainted from blood loss…right into her futon.

"Well Natsumi has the right idea…good night everyone."


	21. Chapter 21

Legend of Namikaze

"Human/Destiny Speaking"

'Thought'

"_Whisper"_

**Summon/Bijuu**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

(Reposted 9/9/11)

Sorry for the short filler last chapter. This chapter will be massively longer, and will lead up to the final showdown with Madara, but don't think this is the end!

-Chapter 21-

* * *

"Wait a minute, Madara is attacking!" Naruto then sensed something else and looked into a nearby forest…

"Is that…the holy log?" The log vanishes. 'Am I imagining things?" Naruto shakes his head. "I have to stop Madara!"

Naruto prepares to use his completed _**Hiraishin**_ _**no jutsu**_, but before he can depart, three blades were held up against his neck and Naruto paused.

"We can't let you go Naruto." Said Sasuke, holding Ikazuchi.

"We were assigned with an additional mission besides this one." Said Kenshin, Tensa Zangetsu held against Naruto's throat.

"You're not ready to leave yet!" Said Link, holding the Master Swordk.

"Hey man, that dude Madara is after both our biju!" Said Killer Bee as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "If he manages to capture us both, it's all over dude!"

"Nothing can stop me!" Responded Naruto, before being interrupted…

"**No, our counterparts can't stop you, but perhaps we can!"**

Naruto glances ahead, and sees 4 familiar silhouettes…

"Oh SHIT!" Exclaimed the group.

"**You're darn right!" **Said a Dark Killer Bee.

"**That's right, our master isn't fully prepared!" **Said Dark Sasuke.

"**Prepared to face you, that is!" **Said a Dark Kenshin.

"**Get ready for the fight of your life!"** Shouted Dark Link and Dark Naruto..

"Right back at you!" Responded Link and Naruto, before the group separated to fight and hopefully destroy their Dark halves for the last time…

* * *

Naruto separated from his dark side and swung his swords into a ready stance, Taifuukire spinning and hovering over his left palm. Naruto closes in on his opponent while slashing.

"_**Severing Wind!" **_At the end of his combo, Naruto spun around, slashing upwards while he jumped into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that knocks D. Naruto into the air.

"_**Demon Wave!" **_Naruto focuses Destiny's latent chakra and launches an aerial _**Demon Fang **_at D. Naruto, who endured the hit. 'No way…my attack didn't do a thing! Well then, I just have to try harder!' Thought Naruto as he landed on the ground and rushed at D. Naruto with his twin sword combo.

"_**Double Demon Fang!"**_ Naruto ended the combo by launching two swift forward moving shockwaves from both of his blades, but D. Naruto counters using-

"_**Fierce Demon Fang!" **_D. Naruto slams his sword to produce a single large shockwave that nullifies the _**Double Demon Fang**_.

'If artes don't work, than how about this!' Letting Taifuukire hover, Naruto made some one handed seals. _**"Futon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!" **_Naruto swung Teikiatsu to make a cyclone of _**Severing Winds**_ and ignited it with a new variant to a familiar seal less Jutsu.

"_**Katon: Rasenhaduken!"**_ The fire enhanced spiraling surge fist was fired and ignited the wind, causing a firestorm, trapping D. Naruto and damaging him greatly. Once the firestorm ended, Naruto started to make a sword combo…

"_**Severing Wind!" **_At the end of his combo, Naruto spun around, slashing upwards while he jumped into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that knocks D. Naruto into the air

'I could have followed up with this arte instead of _**Demon Wave**_…but this arte is less cool looking then _**Demon Wave...'**_ _**"Rising Falcon!"**_ Employing a never before used arte, Naruto waited for D. Naruto to impact the ground before he crossed his two blades in an X formation and lunging toward D. Naruto, slashing him while passing him. Naruto turned around, and rushed into battle, and started a twin sword combo, but ended with another arte…

"_**Tempest Strike!" **_Naruto leaps forward into the air while spinning with his two swords outstretched. Once Naruto landed, Naruto spun around on his heel once more to shove a _**Rasengan **_into D. Naruto.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto taunted D. Naruto, who was stunned from the consecutive stronger attacks and recovering from the _**Rasengam. **_

"_**Beast Sword Rain!" **_Naruto appeared instantly in front of his opponent in a flash of yellow light, surprising his opponent greatly before stabbing D. Naruto several times, before twirling on his foot while his two swords slashed before driving a _**Futon: Rasengan**_ into the stomach of D. Naruto. D. Naruto attempted to shield himself, but was too slow...

"Playtime's over! _**Demonic Hellfire!" **_Naruto flipped Teikiatsu while closing his eyes and focused. While focusing, the silhouettes of nine tails appeared behind him. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and a red glow briefly emitted from his eyes while an aura of chakra surrounded him, boosting his strength. He rushed at his opponent, and performed a devastating two-sword combo, before stepping back and launching a _**Rasenhaduken**_ into D. Naruto's gut. While D. Naruto was attempting to recover, Naruto finished the fight by piercing D. Naruto using _**Super Sonic Thrust.**_

D. Naruto was defeated, and Naruto sheathed Teikiatsu, before turning to see that everyone besides Link was finishing their fights. Naruto turned his attention to Link's fight…only for his eyes to widen comically.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his opponent, but D. Sasuke employed the curse seal, and it influenced him to level 2. D. Sasuke's skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

"Let's see you counter this! _**Chidori!" **_Sasuke's right palm was emitting small and visible lightning bolts that were chirping with the sound of several birds, and Sasuke ran at his opponent, aiming to thrust his electrified hand at D. Sasuke. But it was matched and countered by _**Habataku Chidori. **_(Flapping One Thousand Birds) This version of the _**Chidori**_ gives off a black glow along with the sound of flapping wings in flight instead of the standard blue glow and chirping noise. Once the two collided, the _**Habataku Chidori**_ proved stronger, and the collision threw Sasuke back. Sasuke recovered, and made additional hand seals.

"_**Chidori Eisō!" **_(One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear) Sasuke makes a _**Chidori **_that extends itself to capture Dark Sasuke, who struggles for a bit before being struck by another attack.

"_**Amaterasu!" **_Sasuke's _**Mangekyo Sharingan **_activates and the black flames appear to burn Dark Sasuke, but Dark Sasuke negates it with his own _**Mangekyo Sharingan. **_Sasuke begins a Taijutsu bout with D. Sasuke, only to convert into Kenjutsu as Ikazuchi was drawn. Sasuke, using _**Susanoo,**_ easily overpowered D. Sasuke, leaving Sasuke wondering…

'Was I that weak using the curse seal?' Shrugging it off, he dispels _**Susanoo**_ and sheaths Ikazuchi as he turned around to find that everyone was finishing their battles, but Sasuke quickly noticed that Naruto was gaping. Sasuke looked in the direction of whatever Naruto was gaping at, only for him to gape as well…

* * *

Kenshin was facing his Dark half.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Kenshin channeled malevolent chakra into his blade, and swung it forward to launch an energy wave, which D. Kenshin countered with his own energy wave. Kenshin rushed into battle, and began a sword combo, but ended the combo with an arte…

"_**Dual Death!" **_Kenshinused _**Sonic Thrust, **_then rotated and launched a _**Double**_ _**Demon Fang. **_

"_**Divine Radiance!" **_Kenshin jumps in the air with an upwards crescent attack followed by another. He then slams downwards with a third crescent attack before sending a wave of energy at Dark Kenshin. _** "Dark Radiance!" **_Dark Kenshin mirrored the move.

"_**Raging Thrust!" **_Kenshin slashes through his Dark half before he used _**Sonic Thrust.**_

"_**Demon's Rage!' **_Kenshin attack with a large crescent, following up with a fierce thrust, followed by a jump kick.

"_**Roaring Tiger!" **_Kenshin ascends the enemy with a charge slash, and followed it with ascending spin slashes and concludes by sending a shockwave.

"_**Quake Assault!" **_Kenshin shreds the enemy with multiple and continuous attacks, and bashed D. Kenshin upside the head.

"Playtime's over!" Shouted Kenshin as he focused all his latent chakra into his blade, before rushing at his opponent and slashing him up before he ended it with a fully powered energy wave.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

This energy wave was so strong that it can easily cut a mountain in half if it was ever successfully deflected. D. Kenshin was not aware of the boost in power, and was thus defeated. Kenshin sealed his sword into a storage seal located in his palm. He saw that Naruto and Sasuke had already finished their fights, but were gaping at something.

'Why are they gaping?' Kenshin turns around, only to have his jaw dropped as well.

* * *

A/N Killer Bee's fighting style is so epic that I am unable to describe this fight. Reviewers are welcome to try though…but he lost one of his swords, but he receives Samahada from Naruto…

A/N Link vs. D. Link is written entirely by Neokenshin with a few edits…

"**We meet yet again, time after time."** Dark Link stared hard with glowing red eyes. Upon looking at the clone, he was simply Link, but his clothes were all black, his skin dark gray/black, and his eyes glowed in a red aura. **"You really think you can be rid of me for good this time?"**

"I've fought you many times, and each time I have overcome you. This will be our final battle. I will smite you with the Blade of Evil's Bane and no more will you spread Ganondorf's evil!" Link took up his blade and shield as he stared his darkness again.

"**Only someone as righteous as you would babble such crap!"** Dark link took up his own sword as well. **"We'll see who smites who!"** The two rushed at each other and connected blades. Metal clanged as the two slashed at each other, poised to end one another out of existence. **"Come on Link, you can do better than that! Didn't you learn anything while you were with that twilight pipsqueak?"**

"Don't you dare speak ill of **Midna**! She is a valued comrade to me and has given much wisdom in my journeys!" Link slashed hard but was blocked by Dark Link's shield.

"**Oh ho! Looks like I hit a soft spot, huh? If you're defending her, then that means she's just as weak as that lame Princess Zelda!"** Dark Link retorted as he continued to attack. After he said that, he saw Link slightly falter when the green clad Hylian tried to block another slash.

"Silence! You'll speak no more ill about **Midna** or Zelda!" Link led with his shield and smashed into Dark Link, knocking him slightly off balance. He quickly rolled around to Dark Link's back and prepared to take advantage of the opening.

Dark Link moved quickly and moved his sword in time to block the rear attack. **"Striking from the back huh? Since when did you get into underhanded tactics?"** Dark Link could see he was irritating Link, causing the Hylian's focus and calm to disrupt. **"Well guess what, two of us can play that game!"**

"What are you…" Link glanced down only to see a black bomb at his foot. "NO!" He barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the bomb exploded.

"**I'm a lot different here pretty boy!"** Dark Link cackled. **"Not only do I know all your moves, I now have access to all your items as well!"** He sheathed his sword and shield and drew a large mace and chain from his pouch. **"Remember this! You seemed to have fun knocking out those ice creatures, so now let's see how it does smashing you!"**

Link soon went on the defensive as Dark Link started attacking with the Ball and Chain. He tried blocking with his shield, but quickly remembered that the Ball and Chain was a weapon designed to break a defense. He quickly moved and dodged but noticed the floor was becoming damaged with each crushing blow.

'This is going to be very difficult.' Link thought to himself as he stayed on the defensive. 'If he has my items, then I'll just have to work harder to beat him.' Link sheathed his own sword and reached in his pouch. "It's been a long time since I've used these. " He pulled out a long magical rod with a blue crystal at the top. "Time to say something Haku would say."

"**You going to keep running all day green boy?"** Dark Link laughed as he continued to smash the battlefield. **"You got to have more than that!"**

"I do! Time to chill out, freak!" Link moved from behind some of the rubble and started firing blasts of blue magical energy at Dark Link. "Perhaps the Ice Rod will cool you off!"

Dark Link pulled back the Ball and Chain and blocked the magical shots, but with each defended shot, ice increased around the Ball and Chain. **"So you want to play with magical toys, huh? Time to light this place up!"** Dark Link threw the frozen Ball and Chain to the side and drew out a rod similar to Link's, only with a red crystal. **"You want to play with ice, well I'll play with fire!"** Using the Fire Rod, Dark Link made Link's new attack a stale mate, creating a massive amount of steam in the area.

"Perfect. Now for the next stage." Under the cloak of all the steam, Link put up his Ice Rod and took out his sword yet again. He then took a small medallion from his pouch. The medallion had the symbol of a lightning bolt on it. "Now, let this cloud of cover encase you in ice! Power of the Winds I call you forth! ETHER!" A bolt of lightning struck from the sky, causing the steam to encircle Link before being dispelled all around. Everything in sight was soon encased in ice, including Dark Link.

"**You think you're so good just because of a quick spell? You fool! I have the same spells, including this one!"** Dark Link screamed as the ice began to melt around him. **"Goddess of Power, unleash your dominant fury! DIN'S FIRE!"** A red energy began to emerge from Dark Link, spreading out and melting all of the ice. **"You used this on me last time, but now who's the one with the new tricks! And I'm not done either! You want to play with medallions, well deal with this one!"** Dark Link revealed a medallion with a swirl in hand. **"Now, feel this! Power of the Flame, incinerate all in your gaze! BOMBOS!"** Holding his own sword, Dark Link drew a circle of flame around him. Suddenly massive explosions began going off everywhere.

"Oh no!" Link knew he was in big trouble. The Bombos Spell was one of the most powerful spells created when his ancestor was on his quest in the Dark World. Just like Din's Fire, its power originated from the Goddess Din, creator of the Triforce of Power. Link quickly tried to hide behind some rubble from the previous attack, but it was not enough as the explosions increased, sending him smashing into some rock. The worst thing is that the explosions caused some flying rubble to smash into his potion pouch, shattering the potions he learned to brew on his journeys. He could see a mix of red, blue, and green liquid drip to the floor. "Great! Now what am I going to-!" Before Link could even move, he saw a black arrow in his shoulder.

"**You get it now? All those other times you faced me, I was never at my full power. Now thanks to whatever this place is, I have access to all of my strength, including this!"** Dark Link held up his hand, revealing a glowing golden triangle. **"See, because of my dark nature, I can't use your pretty little Light Arrows. But I was able to corrupt them into my own Dark Arrows using the Triforce of Power."**

Link knew that things just got worse! "How do you have the Triforce of Power!"

"**Idiot! Do you want to know who I really am? I am not the embodiment of your darkness…I am the embodiment of the darkness of your entire lineage!" Dark Link screamed out. "Ever since your ancestor faced and defeated me all those years ago in the Great Palace of Hyrule, I had never truly been destroyed. I waited in the shadows, a broken spirit until I was found by Ganondorf. He filled me with energy from the Triforce of Power and since then I have haunted each one of your ancestors and have tried to stop the legacy. From the time I faced your ancestor in the Water Temple when he tried to rescue that bitch Princess Ruto, to the time I tricked your ancestor into releasing the sorcerer Vaati by releasing the Four Sword, each time I was defeated, and each time I went back into the shadows to watch as Ganondorf was taken down over and over."**

"But how…how did you get the actual Triforce?" Link cringed in pain from the dark energy of the Dark Arrow. "Zelda and I would have known if someone had taken the Triforce!"

"**You simple fool. When Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm after your ancestor released the seal on the Door of Time, I went there as well and hid a part of myself in the shadows. I waited there for years, waiting for the time to finally make my move. After your ancestors defeated Ganondorf and the ancient land of Hyrule washed away, he no longer had ties to the Triforce because of the wish made by that old king Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule to cause the old world to wash away. At that point, the Triforce of Power returned to the Sacred Realm, while the Triforce of Wisdom and Triforce of Courage stayed with Zelda and you."** Dark Link explained. **"Now that I have the Triforce of Power, I'll kill you and take your Triforce of Courage, then go back to Hyrule and kill that bitch Zelda, and then I will become a god!"**

"Not if I…have anything to say about that!" Link grabbed hold of the dark arrow and used all of his strength to rip it from his shoulder. He was heavily weakened and knew that he could not afford to lose this fight.

"**Pathetic creature! You'll do nothing! The lineage of the Hero ends here!" **Dark Link's Triforce glowed brighter as he held up one final medallion, one with a curved line. **"Now tremble under the breaking land, QUAKE!" **Dark Link slammed his sword into the ground, sending out massive shockwaves that ripped through the ground. Link was defenseless as he was caught in the shockwaves and brutally tossed about, left nearly broken on the ground. **"I told you, you are nothing!"**

Link lied motionless on the ground, battered and beaten. He had lost to an incarnate of ages that has haunted his lineage. The Master Sword laid before him, its glow fading. "Zelda…forgive…me." He soon drifted into darkness.

(Link's Mindscape)

"**Link! You can't quit! You must fight!" **A voice shouted in Link's head. In his mind, he could hear the voice and noticed the familiarity.

"Zel…da?" Link was confused. He couldn't be sure what the voice was.

"**Yes Link, it's me Zelda. You can't quit fighting! I've felt the resonance from the Triforce and I can sense your battle. I know you are faced with a powerful enemy like Ganondorf, but you cannot let it beat you.**" Zelda spoke to him as her form materialized in his mind. "**The Triforce of Wisdom has given me foresight into the events if you lose this battle. Many people will die, including your friend Naruto.**"

"But what can I do? He knows all of my skills and abilities?" Link asked.

"**He knows **_**almost**_** all of them.**" Another form appeared. It looked like Zelda, but instead it was a person entirely in green, with a green aura. "**You still have one more ability that he has no clue about.**"

"Who are you?" Link asked as he looked upon the green clone of Zelda.

"**I am Farore, Golden Goddess and creator of the Triforce of Courage, your Triforce.**" Farore spoke. "**Link, do you know why I chose your ancestors to wield my power? Long ago when your first ancestor went on his quest to rescue Princess Zelda's ancestor, he was the only one out of many who stepped up to the challenge to defeat Ganon. He braved many trials and tribulations, and endured much pain as people told him that it was hopeless. He showed courage like no other and after he triumphed over Ganon, I could sense that it would be his bloodline that could carry on the task of protecting Hyrule. I take it you know of the many names your ancestors have been called?**"

"I…think so. I remember him being called the Hero of Time, and Hero of Hyrule." Link replied.

"**Yes but those are just two of the names. Your lineage also carries the titles of Hero of Winds, Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature, Hero Chosen by the Gods, Hero of the Four Sword, The Royal Engineer, now you, Hero of the Twilight.**" Farore answered him. "**Only one who carries that blood in his veins is destined to always triumph over evil and darkness. Link, do not forget that you never fight alone in your battles. The spirit of your ancestors are always with you.**" As Farore said this, Link saw the image of his ancestors appear, each one holding the Master Sword with pride and honor. "**Each of these men have given their lives to stopping evil at all costs, and you carry their unparalleled courage.**"

"**Link, I have faith in you and have always believed in you.**" Zelda said as she kneeled beside him. "**Your family has always been by the side of my ancestors, and even you never left my side in the time of trouble. Even though I cannot fight with you physically, I will fight by you in spirit whenever you need me. We are destined to fight together for peace.**"

"You are right Zelda. Thank you." Link got back to his feet, his courage renewed and overflowing. "Goddess Farore, thank you for granting me your power. Both you and Zelda have always been by my side, and shall continue to fight for peace and justice. I will banish this evil once and for all!"

"**That's the spirit Link! Now show that freak what happens when he messes with my sister's power!**" Farore cheered as Link left his mindscape.

(End Link's Mindscape)

"**Oh, so the hero still has something left?"** Dark Link saw Link slowly rise to his feet and take the Master Sword. **"It doesn't matter! I'll put you back down like the dog you are!"**

Link said nothing as he shot a hard stare at Dark Link. He took hold of his shield and once more charged into battle. "Say what you want, but I will not fail. I will not falter. I will NOT lose!"

"**You're kidding! You still believe that crap! You just don't know when to quit!"** Dark Link cackled as he clashed blades once again. However when the two swords collided, Dark Link felt something different. **"Wait, what happened to you? Since when did your strikes become so strong?"**

"You should know, demon! You said you had faced all of my ancestors. Well…they're all here ready to help me put you down!" Link swung his sword with more force, pushing back Dark Link. The dark clone tried to defend with his own shield, but each strike felt like 10 strikes at once. "You aren't fighting me anymore; you are fighting the great legacy of the Hero!"

Link continued striking and Dark Link was now playing defense. Even with the Triforce of Power, he felt like Link had become even stronger. **"What…what are you doing?" **Dark Link was in trouble as Link came down with a heavy downward slash, shattering Dark Link's sword. He then followed up with a cross slash that broke Dark Link's Shield. **"Where did you get such strength?"**

Link aimed his fist at Dark Link, the Triforce of Courage glowing intensely, "My strength comes from the endless courage shown by my ancestors, the great warriors that gave their lives to destroy evil and protect Hyrule." A golden beam of light shot out from his fist and hit Dark Link, entrapping him between what looked to be two large golden Triforces.

"**Release me!"** Dark Link struggled but could not move at all. He could only watch as Link prepared for his next attack.

"Oh I'll release you…into the eternal void of evil from whence you came!" Link channeled the power of the Triforce of Courage into the Master Sword, causing the blade to glow with a powerful aura. "Goddess Farore, may your power flow through this Blade of Evil's Bane. Let your overflowing courage strike down this darkness for all eternity." Dark Link saw Link begin to glow with a green aura and the shine from his Triforce became more intense. "Now, feel the power of the Legendary Hero! TRIFORCE SLASH!" Link unleashed a massive assault of slashes upon Dark Link. The speed and power of each slash resonated with the force of his ancestors, the mighty heroes who all wielded the Master Sword before him. Dark Link could do nothing as he felt the pure energy rip at his being, until he felt the final slash that sent him careening into the rubble.

"**I…don't…understand…how…"** Dark Link tried to say as Link was poised over him.

"Evil like you will never understand. Be gone from this world and may the Triforce of Power return to the Sacred Realm!" Link thrust his blade with full force into the chest of Dark Link, causing the dark being to scream in unbridled pain as the pure energy eradicated his body. The black figure began to bubble as it finally exploded, the dark entity banished from the world for all eternity. "It is finally finished. And I guess as Naruto would say…I kicked your sorry ass!" Said Link as he twirled the sword twice and spun the sword while sheathing it.

Link took a moment to look at the area and reflect on the battle, "Princess Zelda, I will return home soon. Thank you again for your kindness, love, and friendship. And thank you Goddess Farore, for your divine blessing and eternal courage."

Link than turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke, Kenshin, and Killer Bee had all finished their fights, but were all gaping at him.

"What?" Asked Link.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, now it's time to depart for the final showdown with Madara-teme! Is everyone ready?"

The group made final preparations, than touched a part of Naruto, who used _**Hiraishin**_ to appear where the war was taking place…

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. It was about 4321 words to write this. The average chapter length, not counting this one, is 2717.7 words. Now for the last day that Natsumi exists!

Current Date: December 27

"That was some nap." Natsumi said as she woke up with a yawn. Briefly glancing around the room, she noticed that Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were gone, probably doing the dares that were given to them.

"Hmm…someone should record this…I got it! I'll summon her! _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_Natsumi made the handsigns and slammed her bleeding palm onto the ground away from Hinata, and summoned Destiny.

"What is it Natsumi? Let me guess, you want me to record the actions of the three kunoichi doing their dares."

"Hai." Said Natsumi, handing her a video camera.

"Oh by the way, you woke up Hinata while summoning me."

"I did…oh good morning Hinata-chan and happy birthday!"

"Thank you Natsumi-chan and good morning to you too."

* * *

It didn't take long for the vixen Destiny to arrive at Kakashi's apartment, where she witnessed Sakura breaking and entering. Putting herself under a kitsune illusion to make herself invisible to all, she followed Sakura. Sakura quietly headed toward the bookcase, made sure it was the correct one, and sealed it into a scroll. Putting up a replacement bookshelf with all the books that were blank, she quietly slipped out.

'Well nothing noteworthy happened. I wonder where Ino and Tenten went…"

* * *

Destiny found the two near the main entrance of the village. Once Ino stripped herself, she started running, followed by a reluctant Tenten who was wearing the green spandex a few moments later.

While Ino was running, Choji stepped out of a convenience store with a freshly opened bag of chips in hand when he saw Ino…running by…NAKED!"

'I must be seeing things…' Thought Choji as he started walking, only to encounter Shikamaru.

"Good morning Choji…what's going…wait why is…Ino…naked? How troublesome." Said Shikamaru . He and Choji both turned around…only for their eyes to widen as they saw Tenten…naked. No it was far worse than that, for Tenten was wearing nothing but green spandex and was spouting nonsensical garbage about the power of youth.

"Tell me I'm dreaming…" Said Choji with a vacant stare.

"Only if we are both dreaming." Shikamaru than pinched himself and Choji. "Nope it is not a dream…how troublesome." They followed the two, wanting to see what would happen next.

Ino passed by a building, but nobody but a few civilians and a certain someone saw her.

"My daughter…naked? Why is she naked? I'm going to kill whoever made her strip like that!" Slurred a slightly drunk Yamanaka Inoichi.

However, as Tenten was catching up, Lee walked out, and saw Tenten yelling about the power of youth.

"YOSH!" Lee immediately took off, following Tenten, and asking her out, which Tenten yelled in response, "No!" Right as they passed by the Hyuga Manor, they saw Neji walking by. Neji heard two people running, and turned around to berate them for running so early in the morning, but as soon as he turned around, his eyes widened.

"OH DEAR KAMI! TELL ME THAT THIS IS ALL…A GENJUTSU. Wait a minute…of course! _**Byakugan!"**_

Neji looked again, only to cower and run into the mansion, turning off his _**Byakugan **_while running.

"OK…I did NOT just see Tenten run by wearing green spandex…I did NOT just see that..."

"See what?" Asked Hiashi, appearing around the corner and making handseals….

"NO don't look!"

"_**Byakugan!"**_

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"We will…never speak off this again." Said Hiashi as he walked away to his office…only to open a drawer and pick out a certain book.

'Well that was unexpected, but THIS…is much better.'

* * *

Everyone had gone back to Ino's home all embarrassed to show their faces, but had to go back because they forgot something…

As one, the group, minus Natsumi, all chorused "Happy birthday!" Hinata thanked them all with a group hug.

"So what do you want to do, birthday girl?" Asked Ino.

"I know! Anyone up for a visit to the hot springs?" Responded Sakura.

"That sounds great! Count me in!" Said Tenten.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" Said Natsumi.

"Hot springs…ok." Replied Hinata.

So all five girls went to visit the hot springs.

* * *

The group of five girls were relaxing in the spring when three additional kunoichi entered.

"Hello, Haku." Greeted Hinata.

"Hi, Anko, Kurenai." Greeted Natsumi.

"Hi there, everyone." Realizing the date, all three said, "Happy birthday, Hinata."

"Thank you." Said Hinata with a smile.

Anko and Kurenai then began small talk. The group stayed in the hot spring for a couple hours, when Hinata's stomach growled in hunger. Hinata blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm hungry." Said the birthday girl Hinata.

"Where do you want to eat?" Asked Haku.

"I heard that there is a new restaurant, called Nami no Kuni." Said Kurenai.

"I heard that restaurant received 4 stars, so their food must be good!" Said Tenten.

"OK, let us dine there." Said Hinata. The group of eight kunoichi got out of the water to dry themselves and dressed in casual clothes. Kurenai then led the way.

A/N Nami no Kuni is a seafood restaurant. Think of Red Lobster

The eight kunoichi were seated at a large table. On one side of the table sat Hinata, Natsumi, Sakura, and Ino. Facing them were Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, and Haku. They all ordered various dishes including Wood-Grilled Scallops, Shrimp and Chicken.

Finished eating, they asked for the bill. Haku gladly paid, and the eight left. By the time they left the restaurant, it was already approaching evening. Haku excused herself and left for home. Anko and Kurenai walked with the group, making smalltalk, but eventually had to go home. Eventually, the group approached the Uzumaki Manor.

"Let's go home, Hinata-chan." Said Natsumi.

"OK, it is getting late." Said Hinata.

The group of five knocked on the large doors of the manor. They were granted access. However, once they opened the doors…

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy 17th birthday, Hinata." Said Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, Kurenai, Anko, Shino, Link, and Princess Zelda.

"Wow." Said Hinata.

"I can't stay long, so we'll make this party brief. Bring out the cake!" Shouted Princess Zelda.

A large fruitcake was removed from the freezer. Link quickly places seventeen candles and lit them all up.

"Hinata,, make a wish." Shino said in a audible yet low tone.

Hinata mentally made a wish. 'I…I wish…'

Everyone sang the birthday song. At the last line, Hinata blew out the candles,

"Time for cake!" Exitedly said Natsumi, as Hinata cut the cake, and gave at least one slice to everyone.

After everyone had finished eating, it was time for the presents.

"Here you go Hinata."

Hinata received some new battle garments, kunai, shuriken, a ninjutsu scroll from Anko, a genjutsu scroll from Kurenai with a note that Hinata will receive an additional present, a voucher for a free spa day, and a new bow given to her by P. Zelda.

"That bow is special, for you can split the bow in half to make two curved daggers that have a lavender hue. Thanks to a seal, the daggers tip can function as _**Juken **__arrow_ points."

"By the way, Hinata, what is your dream? I assume it is still marrying Naruto-kun…or did your dream change?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yes my dream hasn't changed, but strangely I want to marry Natsumi-chan as well."

"OK, what I am going to do is place you both under a Genjutsu…this Genjutsu will not harm you in anyway, so I ask that you don't dispel it."

"OK…I trust you, and I am sure she trusts you as well." Said Hinata.

"OK, here we go. _**Genjutsu:**_**_ Yume Kanran." _**(Dream Viewing) Kurenai casts the _Genjutsu_ on the both of them, and their eyes become vacant, signalizing that the _Genjutsu_ has taken effect, and caused them to dream. A mini screen appears above them, displaying the whole of their shared dream.

* * *

-Hinata and Natsumi's dreamscape-

Naruto, dressed in a black suit and tie, and Natsumi, dressed in a white kimono wearing a viel, were both standing at the wedding alter with Tsunade behind them. The two were surrounded by many people, including the Konoha 12, Kenshin, Link, P. Zelda, various shinobi, including Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka and Gaara, all dressed for the occasion. Suddenly, the back doors open, and in walked Hanabi, spreading flower petals all around, and Konohamaru, with a pillow, following after her. Finally, the moment that the two were waiting for had come.

Hinata, garbed in the same dress as Natsumi, walked in with her father. Hiashi, who was also wearing a suit, escorted his daughter, while the wedding march played. Joining them at the alter, Hinata stood on the opposite side as Natsumi, while Hiashi had stepped back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

-End Hinata and Natsumi's dreamscape-

A/N The dream ends with the three getting married, but I didn't write the full scene. Consider this a possible yet brief preview to the final chapter.

* * *

By midnight, everyone wished her a happy birthday, than left the Uzumaki manor. Hinata was tired, and Natsumi suggested that they go to bed. Hinata reminded her that the pills effects end tomorrow, but promised her that someday, she'll be able to take them again.


	22. Chapter 22

Credit goes to Leaf Ranger for helping me write this.

Legend of Namikaze

-chapter 22-

"Human/Destiny Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"_Whisper"_

**Summon/Bijuu**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline/Arte**_

* * *

Happy Halloween! Consider this my treat to everyone!

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Killer B, Link, and Kenshin arrived on the battlefield. Naruto was currently tapping into Destiny's chakra. As a result, he gained a chakra shroud that resembles the Yokai of the Six Paths' silhouette. The color of his eyes changed from blue to orange in this form and while the Purified demon fox's shroud is pinkish, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering flames.

With Destiny's Divine Power's under his control, Naruto's strength and speed is significantly increased. The shroud's chakra arms gives Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones. He is able to use the chakra arms to push himself off a platform and to extend his reach, where he would otherwise create a shadow clone to use as a landing point in mid-air or to propel him through the air.

Team Link met with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, A, the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure, Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Ōnoki the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, and Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure. Tsunade revealed that Kabuto not only absorbed the remains of Orochimaru, he perfected the _**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **_(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection). A revealed that he not only summoned various dead corpses, including most of the Akatsuki members, but also the infamous Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, or the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist.

"I don't know, one of the revived Akatsuki vanished quite a while ago, but Kabuto has also vanished..." Replied A.

Tsunade continued, "He was last seen heading that way." She said, pointing Southward...

"OK, Naruto, I'm going after him." Said Sasuke.

"Understood." Said Link. The group split up. Killer B. and Kenshin assisted the Shinobi Alliance. Both Naruto and Link faced the masked man known as Tobi, while Sasuke chased after Kabuto.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was going through the forest when he saw someone familiar. _'Is that him...?'_

"Wait!"

The man ignored Sasuke's call to him.

"You are...Itachi. Am I right?"

Still being ignored, Sasuke lost his patience.

"I said wait! Are you even listening to me?"

Frustrated, the man who was being chased activated a jutsu.

"_**Susano?**_ That proves it! You are my brother, Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke unconsciously activated his own _**Susano.**_

"Amazing, so you have perfected that jutsu?"

"...Why are you here? You should be dead!" Yelled Sasuke.

"The reason that I am here is because of Kabuto...I cannot stop now...there is something I have to do..."

"I don't care about that! But now that you're here, I have a mountain's worth of questions for you!"

"Even if I were to tell you later, you would not listen to me...very well then. What do you wish to know?"

"I know that Danzo ordered you to massacre our whole clan, so why did you spare me?" Asked a confused Sasuke.

"...Because you're my younger brother, and I spared you because I love you. No more discussion. I have to stop Kabuto's _**Edo Tensei.**_

"Then allow me to assist you."

* * *

Onto this field massed the combined might of the Shinobi Alliance. Ninjas from around the Elemental Nations stood shoulder to shoulder. Once bitter rivals, all now united for one cause.

On the field, all seemed silent. Not a figure was seen patrolling the area. It almost seemed like the city was empty of life.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, unnerved by the stillness of the area. She would have thought that Tobi would have made a move before now. Or at least put his forces to the field in a display of strength.

As if hearing her thoughts, Somme enemy Shinobi had arrived on the field, and at the same time, thousands of white forms began to rise from the ground in front of the alliance. Within minutes, the Shinobi Alliance found themselves outnumbered over two to one.

The sudden appearance of such a large force, one with vastly superior numbers, started to cause the shinobi to mumble and shift a bit, their confidence drained by the sight. Kenshin stepped up to make a speech in order in inspire the group and prepare them for battle.

"My friends! My comrades! My fellow warriors from all across these lands! Heed me now!" Kenshin shouted.

As the shinobi turned their attention to him, he continued. "First, let me introduce myself, as most of you don't know me. I am Uzumaki Kenshin, cousin of Naruto. I know you are afraid. We're all facing an enemy who not only has a larger force then our own, but also has great power, few of which can rival! But we must not falter! Our enemy believes this battle is already his to win! But this day we shall prove him wrong!"

Some of the shinobi began to nod, as murmurs and shouts of agreement echoed through the ranks. Kenshin drew forth his daitofrom its scabbard at his side. "Though we may be rivals and strangers from different villages, we share one thing in common! We are shinobi! And today we unite to show those who oppress us that we will fight and die as proud shinobi! For your homes, for your villages, and for yourselves! All for one and one for all!"

A mighty cheer went up as Kenshin raised his daitohigh in the air. Kunai, ninjato, and numerous other weapons rose to join his. Turning, Kenshin pointed his sword toward the enemies. With a mighty roar, the Shinobi Alliance charged forward.

Tobi just waved one hand, signaling his Zetsu clone army to advance, as the shinobi charged across the muddy field towards them, undeterred by the slippery round, the pouring rain, or the thousands of clones bearing down upon them.

On the ground, the Zetsu clone army moved forward. As they got within range, the shinobi of the Shinobi Alliance opened up with ranged attacks. Multiple kunai and shuriken were thrown, some with explosive tags, mingled with ranged ninjutsu. The front ranks of the Zetsu clones were hit, white plant like corpses falling by the dozens. The Shinobi Alliance actually halted its advance, shredding the incoming clones with ranged attacks and forcing them to close the distance. When that happened, all hell broke loose.

A, the Raikage of Kumo, activated his lightning armor and become a literal blur, tearing through the Zetsu clones with relative ease. Tsunade joined him, smashing skulls, ribs, and limbs with earth shattering blows. Mei launched lava based jutsu, burning groups of clones, before Mei added in her Boiling Mist bloodline to create several clouds of mists. As groups of Zetsu clones were caught in these clouds, or entered them, they screamed in agony as their bodies melted away, revealing the mists to be made up of acid.

Gaara meanwhile was having some trouble. His sand was getting wet from the rain, making it more sluggish. However, it also led to him realizing he could still control sand, even as it turned to mud. Seeing the battlefield littered in mud, he began to use it to his advantage. While he wasn't able to use the sand to kill, he was able to use it to disrupt vast groups of Zetsu clones, leaving them open for other shinobi to dispatch them.

All throughout the battle, shinobi clashed against clones and resurrected enemy shinobi in an epic struggle. The shinobi had jutsu and weapons on their side, but the clones had vast numbers, which they used to their advantage, ganging up on individual shinobi.

On the ground, the battle was slowly turning in favor of the Shinobi Alliance. Little by little, the superior skills of the shinobi were chipping away at the Zetsu clones numbers. Every shinobi who fell in battle managed to take at least five or more Zetsu clones with them. And every shinobi who didn't die went on to slaughter more, to avenge their fallen comrades or protect those still living. But they had a difficult time damaging the _**Edo Tensai**_ shinobi.

Kenshin and Killer B. were fighting back to back. Kenshin's quick assault matched Killer B.'s seven sword style kenjutsu kill for kill, as they caused crimson blood to mingle with the falling rain.

Both of Tobi's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto disappear into the field.

On the battlefield, Choji narrowed his eyes when he saw that as well. He ran through several handsigns. _**"Chō Baika no Jutsu!"**_ He shouted. His body began to rapidly expand, growing larger and larger till he was a giant on the battlefield.

Naruto grinned at that. "Nice job Choji!" he called out as they finally confronted Tobi.

Tobi smirked. "Spare me the theatrics, Uzumaki. Your voice doesn't frighten me."

Naruto growled softly to himself. _'I got your back.'_ Whispered the unseen Link.

"You're all alone. How can you defeat me?" Tobi smirked then Naruto laughed for no apparent reason.

* * *

Naruto and the unseen Link had gone after Tobi. However, Naruto found himself at a disadvantage right off the bat. Tobi was continually phasing his body, causing both Naruto's and Link's attacks to pass right through. When he countered though, his attacks felt solid. Naruto gritted his teeth as he countered the _**Gunbai uchiwa **_or army arrangement fan Tobi had placed on his back, swinging low at Tobi's legs.

Then Naruto locked blades with Tobi, before finally capturing the man with a surprise head butt, causing his mask to crack and to nearly shatter from the force of Tobi meeting Naruto's forehead. Tobi stumbled back, dazed as Naruto went for a kill strike there, but Tobi managed to dodge the attack slightly. Instead of Naruto's sword piercing through his chest, it cut his side.

Tobi jumped back, glaring at Naruto while touching his side and seeing blood. "It's been a long time since someone was able to make me bleed," he spat out.

Naruto grinned. "It won't be the last time today," he said. However, he stiffened as he received a surprise attack from a shadow clone of Tobi.

He grunted as he slowly faced the real Tobi, seeing Tobi ready to fight him. He smirked. "Looks like you're on your own again," he said.

Naruto growled as he readied himself. "I'd rather fight alone then alongside a traitor to my village and family," he snapped back.

"I've been forgotten…" Said Link, before he announced his presence.

"Who are you?" Asked Tobi, unaware that he was fighting two people. Both Naruto and Link wanted to smack Tobi for being stupid…

"He's the hero of Hyrule, and my sensei. He is Link!"

Now the three combatants formed a triangle, looking at each other. That left Tobi with fighting the both of them, who were now working together.

Link summoned light to both his sword and his left hand, glaring at Tobi, before launching spears of light at Tobi. Tobi phased through it while rushing at Link, leaving Tobi open. Naruto took advantage.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_ Naruto launched a shockwave at Tobi, who phased through the attack, but forgot Link who attacked. The three of them became a spinning dance of sword, shield, fist, magic, jutsu, and arte, each trying to overcome one or both of the others while protecting themselves.

"Triforce Slash!" Said Link as he unleashed a deadly sword combo.

"_**Devil's Hellfire!" **_Said Naruto as he also unleashed a deadly sword combo, ending it by slamming a _**Rasengan **_to Tobi.

Eventually, Tobi jumped from the fight, growling. "Enough! I've had it with you pitiful worms! This ends now!" He growled, his _**Sharingan**_ morphing into the _**Mangekyou Sharingan.**_ Red chakra erupted around him, forming into a ribcage.

Naruto growled. "What the hell is that?!" He shouted, as Link was stunned too. He had no idea what that was.

Tobi chuckled. "This is _**Susanoo,**_ the ultimate technique of the _**Mangekyou Sharingan!**_ With it, I shall defeat you both and that pathetic rabble that dares to challenge me!"

As he yelled this, the ribcage started to form into the skeletal upper body of a humanoid shape. Glowing yellow eyes peered down at the two of them from the skull. And it seemed to be growing still.

Naruto cursed. "Link, we need to stop him now, or else this battle goes to him. I can stop him from moving, but you need to try and find a way through whatever he's creating!"

Link nodded, as Naruto turned to Tobi, praying this worked.

Tobi just laughed as 'skin' started to appear over his _**Susanoo,**_ only to stop when he felt something pressing against it. He glared at Naruto, only for his eyes to widen as he saw some type of energy with his _**Sharingan**_ trying to get through _**Susanoo**_. The energy wasn't normal chakra, but something else. Something he couldn't indentify.

With a sudden burst, the energy broke through and slammed into him, his limbs snapping against the sides of his body. _**Susanoo**_ growled, glaring at Naruto who was holding out his left hand.

Naruto grunted from the strain of holding Tobi in place with his Yokai Chakra, while Tobi was inside _**Susanoo**_. He could see the giant chakra construct struggling, trying to attack him with a wavy blade of pure chakra. "Link, now would be a good time!" he shouted.

Tobi struggled to escape Naruto's Yokai chakra, as Link approached and attacked _**Susanoo **_ Unfortunately, the chakra guardian held against Link's attack. Tobi smirked, and began to laugh.

Naruto growled at that. '_Damn it, his attack can't get through! We need something here!_'

Kyuubi answered. "**I've got an idea. But this is going to take my energy as well.**"

Link growled, trying to force his sword through, but he couldn't. He blinked when he sensed Naruto's chakra spike, causing him to glance over. Naruto was surrounded in the red bubbling aura of Kyubi's chakra, as one tail began to form. Naruto had stabbed his sword into the ground, and was forming a demonic purple _**Futon: Rasenshuriken **_in that hand. With a roar, Naruto actually launched the_** Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ from his hand.

The bijuu enhanced and Yokai propelled ball of chakra smashed into the chest of _**Susanno**_, grinding against the massive chakra construct. _**Susanoo**_ groaned, as he tried to resist the power of the attack. It was the age old question of an immovable object hits an unstoppable force.

In this case, the unstoppable force won. The chakra forming _**Susanoo's**_ chest collapsed against the _**Futon: Rasenshuriken,**_ and Tobi's eye widened as he let out a final scream, before the sword of light pierced through his chest and out the back. His body began to jerk madly as much as it could against Naruto's Yokai bindings. As it did, _**Susanoo**_ began to collapse around Tobi.

On the battlefield, the _**Edo Tensei**_ revived shinobi suddenly grabbed their heads, crying out in pain as they dropped to their knees or onto the ground. The brainwashing technique Tobi had used on them was fading.

Back with Naruto and Link, they watched as Tobi's body kept jerking, even as the life left form his body. Naruto ended the spells binding Tobi's body, and watched in morbid fashion as it kept jerking around, smoke pouring from under the mask and under the cloak. But before Naruto and Link could celebrate their victory, an evil presence made itself known.

Link turned to Naruto. "You are welcome to stay and watch the fight, but for this battle, only my Master Sword can inflict damage. It is the Sword of Evil's Bane, so only I can wound him."

* * *

Ganondorf suddenly appeared. Ganondorf is an extremely powerful Gerudo warlock who opposes Link. He is a villain of pure evil, and is a cruel and ruthless warlord whose goal is to usurp the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon's only ambition in life is to obtain the Triforce and dominate the world using the abilities imbued by them. He has many characteristics of a person with megalomania. Despite his undeniable lust for power, Ganon is a mastermind; he is an adept tactician and a master of manipulation and deceit. It is not unusual for Ganon to manipulate the events of a story behind the scenes.

The two of them nodded, before slowly settling into their combat stances. Link drew his sword, but kept his shield on his back.

Without a word, the two charged each other again, clashing in a shower of sparks as sword met sword. They grunted as they kept striking and parrying, each trying to get the upper hand on the other.

The two combatants leapt apart, panting. Ganondorf's power, even at full, was having a very hard time keeping up with Link. Still, he was able to keep up with Link, if barely.

Link panted as he stared at Ganondorf. He had higher stamina, but he had also expended a lot of energy bringing down Tobi and _**Susanoo**_. If he would guess, he would say he and Ganondorf might be roughly equal in terms of energy they had left to spend. Link had more, but his magic and jutsu burned through his energy a lot quicker.

Ganondorf slowly stood up straight, growling. "You can't stop me Link."

Link parried the wild slash down, and went for a quick thrust. Ganondorf parried the blow and slashed at Link, only for Link to duck and counter with an uppercut. Ganondorf flipped back.

Link growled, charging in and slamming his shoulder into Ganondorf's gut. Ganondorf let out a gasp, the air rushing form his body, before he slammed the hilt of his sword into Link's back. He pushed Link off him and drove the hilt into Link's helmeted head, causing it to ring and disorient Link. He wasn't able to stop the blade form stabbing into his right arm, causing him to yell out in pain as he dropped his sword.

Ganondorf kicked Link, sending him onto his back and quickly stepped on his chest, keeping him pinned. He held his sword at Link's throat, panting. "You'll be the first….Link…..you'll be the first step in my path of revenge," he said, as he raised his sword.

At the last minute, Link managed to move his head and throat out of the way, so the sword stabbed into the ground. He used his left arm to smash Ganondorfleg off of him, before rapidly crawling to his sword. Ganondorf grabbed his blade and leapt at Link, just as Link spun with his sword in his left hand. There was a squelch and a splash of blood, as the battle between them was ended by one final blow.

The 5 Kage arrived to see the conclusion of the fight. Link lay on the ground, panting heavily as he held his sword up. Ganondorf was above him, his eyes lifeless as Link's sword was protruding out his back.

Link grunted as he raised his leg up and pushed Ganondorf off his sword, before slumping back on the ground, panting and exhausted.

The Fourth Shinobi War was over, and various shinobi, including the five Kage and Hinata, came to check on Naruto.

As Link twirls his sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it, Naruto kisses Hinata, to everyone's shock, including hers. But everyone was further shocked when Naruto bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" After her answer, Hinata faints with a big smile on her face.


End file.
